


The Old Fashion Swing

by OriginemMali, Tuesdayisdoom



Series: Time's Consistency [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Multi, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginemMali/pseuds/OriginemMali, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayisdoom/pseuds/Tuesdayisdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys arrived at a wealthy house expecting something mundane only to be introduced to a family not entirely normal with 1800s expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment of Time's Consistency and please excuse spelling and grammar errors per usual. If you've read this far then I hope you continue to enjoy them!

Gen had a grin on her face as she got to the door to the servants' quarters. "You ready shanon? We're gonna check out the new meaaat~ How easy do you think they're gonna be to scare? Maybe they won't be hard to scare." She seemed really into the idea of scaring them. Prussia glanced around at the other guys as he adjusted his tie. "Man zis is veird. Hov do you zink zis is goink to go?" Germany sighed, "It should be easy if you aren't reckless." "Vhen am I reckless? ... Aktually don't ansver zat."

Shanon rolled her eyes,"Why do you always want to scare the new workers, if I may ask... Again." She grinned however, making sure she herself was at least a bit presentable as a maid of the Greene manor. England scratched the back of his head,"Apparently the head of the manor is very influential..." Russia smiled, as if he felt completely utterly fine,"I don't think ve need to worry that much." Seems like none of them have been told of the children, or the children's shadow that was usually Shanon or another maid.

They were in for a big one then as Gen snickered. "It'll be fun. Plus I mean you don't want to check them out by yourself do you? I mean if oyu do then go right ahead." She said and went to actually open the door. Prussia glanced at Russia, "vhy are you so kalm about zis?"

"It shouldn't be that hard, right? Ve just do vhat they ask of us?" Russia shrugged. Shanon blinked as the door opened,"Genesis, where do you think I sleep?" She gestured towards the hall that had various doors for the servants rooms,"I would eventually run into them." She began to walk into the said hall,"But no, I do not want to meant them all by myself."

Prussia shrugged, "Ja maybe." He said and glanced at the door that led inside. Gen hummed and followed Shanon in. "That's why I wanted to scare them a bit. Scary faces are always great to see! Plus something to talk about."

Prussia, Russia is very optimistic shush. Shanon shrugged then nodded,"Valid point... Sooo... Did Master Greene tell you where they would be?"

Gen blinked and paused in thought. "Uh... No. I didn't ask dad about it. Starting to think I should've. He would've gotten a kick out of this. Might've even helped too." Prussia isn't sure about the family, because Germany found the jobs not him.

".... Should we check up front near the gate?" Shanon is clueless as well. Shit. England glanced around, standing around won't do much.... Russia hummed in thought.

Gen shrugged, "I'll follow you, because I have no clue."

Shanon sighed,"Come with me, young mistress Gen." She basically took hold of her arm and dragged her towards an exit in the servant quarters. She stopped once they reached the outer edge near the newbies. The maid let go of Gen, peering around the corner to see the four men who appeared to be paralyzed in wait to be greeted... Right, all of the other maids were busy filling in the jobs that needed to be full. No one has been around to greet them and invite them inside. ... Two were blonds, one platinum, and she couldn't seem to see the other guy.

Gen followed Shanon and peered past her before grinning as she headed over. "Well hey there new meat. Nice outfits. They'll do wonders soaking up your blo-." She actually stopped, pausing for a moment as a thought crossed her mind when looking at them. She was actually trying not to laugh, because she had gone through those lines in her head so many times they were funnier to her than she wanted. She glanced at Shanon for help, because nope. She's failing. Prussia paused when hearing Gen, glancing over at her before looking at the other guys as if wanting to make sure she wasn't talking to him. Germany glanced at her then Prussia to make sure he wasn't reacting badly considering she didn't look like a maid.

Shanon rubbed her temple, here they go again. She followed behind Gen,"Young mistress, I don't think you can scare the new servants, I presume," Her eyes glanced at them, pausing for a moment on the albino before looking back at the teen next to her,"If you're going to stop and laugh about it. Poor form. 4 out of 10." All her maid did was try to excuse her behavior. England nodded towards Shanon when she had said new servants. Russia was curious, tilting his head. What was so funny?

Gen snickered and nudged Shanon. "Oh come on you were all for scaring them. It's just. Pfft I can't stop thinking about how funny it is." Prussia looked at Shanon and grinned when getting that she was a maid. Germany seemed to withhold a sigh at that grin, shaking his head slightly.

"Gen, the plan fell through the moment you laughed." Shanon hid her smile behind her hand as she snickered. England raised an eyebrow,"So you were trying to scare us... This is going to be delightful." Russia cleared his throat a little, not meaning to gain any attention,"Do you mind letting us in then?" Shanon paused, right. No one is really around to greet and invite people in at the moment. All the other maids are busy with jobs that are technically not theirs. She put her hand down and nodded,"Yes, right. Apologies." With that, she greeted them with a slight bow and gesture to the manor,"Master Greene will be waiting in his office to introduce you to your jobs."

Gen hummed, "Or I could do it and let dad know I handled it. Actually I wanna know your names." Germany nodded at Shanon, raising an eyebrow at the bit from Gen though. Is she serious? Probably, but he doesn't know that. Prussia tried not to snicker at that. It sounded silly to him.

Shanon toughed it out with a calm smile,"That could work. As you men probably figured by now, this is Master Greene's daughter, Genesis. Please do tell your names." She knows this girl to be serious when she wants to know something. England seemed to sigh, before he introduced himself. Russia did the same right after him. The maid nodded, hands held behind her back as she looked between the slicked back blond and albino. Please don't make this hard for them. The maid didn't even introduce herself since manor family comes first and foremost.

Prussia paused but ended up complying after Germany went. Neither of the brothers seemed to want to make this last longer than needed. Gen grinned, "Alright. This is Shanon, my best friend in all of existence. Plus it's only fair that I introduce her since she introduced me. Soo Shanon what jobs need to be filled right now that four guys can do?"

Shanon blinked, holding herself back from freaking out at Gen for introducing her. She thought for a moment,"Butlers... Security I suppose, it's kinda a militant sort of job.. And then there's gardener, or farmhand... Gen, you should really just leave this up to your father..."

Gen puffed her cheeks out at that. "...Yeah okay fiiiine. I guess we can stop bugging them for nw or something." She said, sounding somewhat bored with the decision. She looked at Shanon. "But we could show them around or something if everyone's busy, huh?"

Shanon sighed in relief, the tenseness in her muscles relaxed,"I think that's a great idea... Except you still get lost in the manor.. So I will probably be leading and you'll end up rambling about the rooms we enter." She smirked the smallest bit at her friend.

Gen huffed, "Well I still find the best hiding places to relax at, so I say it works out in the end." She is trying to still seem like she knows what she's doing here.

Shanon nodded,"Still don't know how you got into that cupboard last time.." She shook her head, looking at the four men,"Would you gentlemen like to see the servants' quarters first or some of your workplace?" England paused in thought, wondering which would be the better option. Russia didn't mind either way as he shrugged

"Quarters please. Ve could take zat chance to drop off our zings." Prussia nodded in agreement at what his brother said. Gen was snickering slightly at what Shanon said about the cupboard. She was very skilled at hiding places. Somewhat that is. She turned and headed back around the corner from earlier. "Let's get a move on then!"

Shanon nodded, then beckoned the boys with her hand over her shoulder to follow as she had turned and quickly followed Genesis. She hummed,"If you don't mind me asking, what were your reasons for coming to America?" England was walking along with them as well, he smiled as Shanon asked that question,"New opportunity really. Somewhere fresh, new beginning." Russia chuckled,"Seemed better than vhere I lived before."

"It sounded like it vould be fun." Prussia said with a smirk on his face. "More opportunities." Germany seemed to agree with England on that front then. Gen was just casually listening as she went back into the quarters when reaching it.

"Better place, opportunities, aaand fun.... Now I know who to look out for." Shanon was glad that only Gen would probably see her smirking face. She loved scolding the new meat for not following conduct.

Gen didn't have to glance at Shanon to know she was smirking. Germany sighed as if he's had to deal with the 'fun' aspect more than he'd want to, "I'll keep an eye on him." Prussia glanced at his brother, "Vell I'm not ze one zat found zis job."

Shanon snickered, amused that her hint was picked up,"Got to make a living somehow. I hope you four do well while you're here, really." She then opened the door to the servants' quarters,"Since we are short handed, you are able to pick your room. Odd numbers are for men, two beds to a room."

Prussia glanced at Germany before looking at the rooms and going to one of them with Germany following him. Gen looked at Shanon, "So what places should we show them first?"

"Hmm... Depends on whether you want to let them know you're trouble or you just want to show them around until Master is ready to see them... Last I saw of your father, he was eating breakfast while doing paperwork.." Shanon smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, shutting the door once Russia and England moved into the hall too as they picked a room.

Gen hummed, "We can just show them around the entire place and then hand them over to my dad. Let him relax a bit before then." Prussia comes back out a little bit later once he put his things to the side to deal with later. Germany soon follow after. 

Shanon hummed as the two others joined them as well. She nodded,"Maybe just show them the necessities.. This place isn't that big but don't want to overwhelm them." With that, Shanon moved towards the end of the hall, which would lead into the main room-lobby area.

Gen grinned, "Soo library first then?" She obviously believes books are a necessity. 

Shanon smiled with delight,"Maybe after we show them where the bathrooms are and the kitchen." She shook her head, priorities Gen... Priorities.

Gen has her priorities. If they aren't the same as others then meh she isn't fazed. "Yeah I guess we can go to those places first."

Shanon rolled her eyes, the bathrooms were nearby so she casually gestured towards them while identifying what they are. Then she walked towards the kitchen, where other maids were working on cooking and preparing meals. All of them either looked Shanon's age or older.

Gen followed Shanon around closely, glancing at the four guys every once in a while to see their reaction to various bits. Prussia glanced around, seeming to take note of the other maids before glancing at Shanon again. "Excuse me, but hov kome you aren't vearink ze same zink as ze ozers?"

"... Blame Genesis for that and... The care the family has for me?.. Mostly Gen though." Shanon awkwardly smoothed out her dress, looking a bit embarrassed. She glanced at her friend, curious as to if she would add more to what she said.

Gen shrugged, "What can I say? If I don't like a dress I'm definitely not going to wear it. Dresses stink in general anyways." Great things ot add on huh.

Shanon nodded,"One day she just threw two dresses she didn't like at all at me. Though I still have the average maid outfit, I tend to wear this one more often due to how much Gen decides to drag me off somewhere. I don't mind it though." She smiled, then looked at the guys again and then Gen,"Library?" 

Gen grinned and immediately moved past Shanon to lead the way. "Let's go!" She likes the idea of showing off the books. Prussia nodded slightly at what was said and glanced at Shanon. "Vell you look good anyvays."

Shanon blinked, quickly following Gen with a pink face. Although she did nod to at least let Prussia know she heard what he said. She smiled a bit anyway,"Young mistress loves to read.."

"Young mistress is finding it weird that you won't use her actual name, considering you two are friends and all." The sass is here and intends to stay.

"Because formalities, young mistress." Shanon grinned,"I cannot always be informal with you around people."

Gen shrugged, "If they're staying then it shouldn't be a problem. They'll have to get use to it eventually." 

"Fine Mademoiselle Greene." Shanon smirked at her before opening the door to the library and walking in, already neglecting the guys now since Gen could talk from here. In fact, she was looking for a book to read... For later really.

Gen looked around as if relishing in all the books. "This isn't all our books though. Everyone basically has their own personal set in their rooms too, so yeah. This is just the books open to everyone."

"Although servants like me have a small bookcase. It's fine for minimal." Shanon added from wherever the fuck she was. She bit her lip in concentration, she did swivel around the room as she appeared and disappeared almost randomly. England seemed rather pleased as he ran his hand against the spines of the books,"Never did I see a personal library like this..." Russia was interested as well, maybe there was a book about flowers in all of it.

Gen hummed, "The entire family is just full of bookworms, so yeah. We all have different interests too, thus the large assortment of books in general. anything specific you like reading?" Germany was already looking for ones involved in military history or the like. Prussia was basically just following his brother, glancing at the books every once in a while.

Shanon nodded despite her location being practically unknown, but it was known pretty soon as she almost bumped into Prussia from behind. Before she could, she stopped herself and turned around to look around for something fictional. No one saw that, nope. England hummed in thought,"Anything in the fantasy fictional genre?" Russia seemed to figure out where the books he wanted were, botany type of section.

Gen grinned widely at that before walking in one direction. "Oh yes we do. I have more in my room, but that's my collection so yeah." Prussia glanced behind himself, pausing from his walking as he looked at her. "Somezink vrong?"

England nodded as he followed Gen,"Nice taste." Literate too, and educated it seems. Shanon froze up for a moment, she was seen. Her tense shoulders relaxed once she calmed herself. She looked over her shoulder at him and shook her head,"Ah, no. Everything is okay. I just.. Almost ran into you."

Prussia raised an eyebrow slightly, but nodded. "Okay vell do you need help gettink one of zese books zen?" He does have a height advantage. Gen hummed in agreement. "Yeah fictional worlds are always interesting." she said, stopping at one bookshelf and glancing over the spines. "What specific kind of fantasy fictional books are you interested in?" 

Shanon knew she at least had to be kind and polite so she faced him as to properly talk to him,"I'm just looking around for now to be honest. Looking for historical fiction, or something similar." England nodded, then glanced the titles over,"Pirates. Unreal worlds. Medieval times. A wide range of sorts."

Gen smiled, "Well we will certainly get along then." Prussia nodded and glanced at the books himself. "Sounds fun. Is zis around ze place is should be?"

"You think so, Gen?" England grinned, going with her preference instead of being a formal servant. Shanon shrugged,"A bit, since there's bound to be a book with militaristic themes and historical events." She hummed looking around,"Although it might not be near the nonfiction and tactical books."

Prussia glanced towards where his brother was going. "Vell he's lookink for zinks zat involves ze military too, so vhy not kome along viz us?" Gen nodded, grinning still because ha someone did use her name. "Yeah I mean we are interested in the same kind of books, so why not?"

Shanon blinked then came to shyly nod,"Would make sense to do that..." The maid seems to not be accustomed to talking to guys a lot. That makes sense as well. England chuckled,"So what do you recommend then?"

Gen blinked and paused in thought. she obviously wasn't thinking of recommendations at that moment as she looked at the books once again but more closely. Prussia chuckled and nodded his head to his brother, holding his arm out for Shanon to take to walk with him.

England looked a bit himself, pulling about one or two books out to see if his attention was caught by the first page of it or not. Obviously not as he put them back. Shanon seems to be surprised again and again. But it would feel rude to turn down his walking offer. She decided to roll with it and took his arm, though looking off to the side.

Gen scrunched her nose slightly as she thought. "Hmmm well it's not that fantasy related, but Treasure Island is something I always like re-reading." Prussia smirked and followed after his brother. "Vhat book did you have in mind?"

"What's it about?" England hummed in interest as he tilted his head. When did they get so close. Well, about maybe a comfortable 2 foot distance. Shanon paused in thought, trying to think over it again,"... Honestly anything would be good." Although she'd prefer it to not be graphic. This writer is trying to find books but HN.

Gen blinked and paused as if to collect her thoughts. If she did not notice the space then all would be well. "Um. A kid ends up tagging along with this pirate crew and gets stuck in a deadlock between other pirates once they reach the island suppose to be full of treasure. It's about the boy's experience through it all. The deception played and the actual fighting and everything. My memory's kind of foggy on it so sorry for the rough explanation." Prussia nodded, "Probably somezink like vhat Vest is lookink for zen."

"No no, you got my attention and I'm hooked on it already." England grinned. Shanon sighed,"Not very useful still though..."

Prussia chuckled, "Vell don't vorry. Vest vill probably find somezink." Gen blinked, "Oh really? well I might have taken the copy for this library, so the books in my room. I can give it to you later to read though."

Shanon looked unsure,"I suppose, since he's actually paying attention to the books he's passing somewhat." She quickly looked away, smirking again. Sudden sharpness always. England nodded,"Alrighty then, later it is.... So uh.. Where did everyone go? Because I'm sure your father would have wanted to see us by now."

Prussia raised an eyebrow before glancing at the books himself. "Ja maybe." Gen blinked then looked around. "Uh. I have no idea. I mean Shanon can get lost in here and that won't be a problem. You four would probably be a problem. Don't know where the other three went so trouble it is." she said, mumbling the last bit as she was already trying to think of something to draw everyone back towards the doors that wouldn't involve in burning books or the like.

Shanon has personality traits she has picked up from Gen obviously. With this, she easily looked over some books... Despite some strain to her eyes, and she did not want to pull out her lorgnette... Damn glasses. England chuckled,"Why don't we just search for them? That Ivan fellow seemed interested in flowers when he came here, so perhaps some botany section?"

Gen is very skilled with looking over books with ease. The girl nodded and turned, heading in that direction. "Let's go find the big guy then!" Prussia wasn't going to ask about anything unless it seemed odd.

England smiled as he followed after her. This seemed like an entire new adventure... He felt like he made the right decision to move to America now. Russia was cozily leaning against a wall with a book about various flowers, with hand drawn pictures and all. Shanon seemed perfectly normal with everything except for her squint when she was trying to read something especially far away. Gah, even Germany's face was fuzzy from where they were.

Gen hummed and paused once she spotted the Russian. She eased over to him, peering at the book. "What's your favorite flower?" Prussia did end up noticing the squinting. "Are you alright zere?"

Russia tried to not appear spooked,"Ah, uh.. Privet, Genesis...my favorite flower is.. Vell, a sunflower." He smiled as he turned the pages back to it. England was humbly amused by this. Shanon rubbed one of her eyes with her free hand,"Hm? Oh, yes. I am fine.. She was noticed again, no one needed to know she needs glasses until later. Besides, she left them in her room.

Prussia nodded slightly and glanced at the books once more before grabbing one of them and holding it towards her. "Do you knov vhat zis one's about?" Gen nodded slightly, "We tried growing those a while back. Turns out my sister's allergic to them."

Shanon looked it over, humming,"Tale of Two Cities.. Huh, wonder how that got over here... Not necessarily something with militaristic themes, I mean it takes place during the French Revolution and all. It was an interesting read though, I'd recommend it. I can't really describe it all too well, because that would give some of it away." She paused, slightly concerned with how much she had spoken. Russia hummed,"Interesting, didn't think someone could be specifically allergic to one type of flower." England nodded,"Though there have been cases of such.. Usually something like roses or tulips though."

Gen shrugged, "My sister's a special case. Especially considering she's basically the only one that doesn't look like an almost exact copy of our parents. but we still have some of the seeds. You can have them if you can find them." Prussia nodded, "Maybe Vest vill be interested zen."

"Exact copy...?" England trailed off. Russia nodded,"Vill do if possible." Shanon hummed,"Some of it is a vague mystery as to which side characters do what. Some of it is symbolism... Oh gosh, I'm just prattling on and on... Sorry."

Gen glanced at England, "Oh yeah. See I basically look like my mom. My older brother looks like a male version of my mom. My little brother looks like my dad as a kid. Then there's Gabby, who looks like neither." Prussia chuckled, "Nein. I zink it's kute."

England nodded,"Well then. Genetics had fun with your family it seems." He chuckled a bit. Shanon blinked a few times before looking away AGAIN, Prussia pls. She innocent girl who flusters easily as well as blushes.

Gen nodded, "Yeah that's true. Okay! so any clue where the other two went?" Prussia grinned. Oh he definitely could tell, but that didn't seem to stop him.

"Did you gather what they could be interested in?" England asked of Russia mostly. Russia took a moment to situate his thoughts,"Have you tried the more.. Masculine areas? War, military, battles?... History?" Shanon would so totally hit him if she knew his intentions were that clear and transparent. Though not really since that would be inappropriate to do.

Gen paused before going in one direction. "Yeah. Fun to read about sometimes." Prussia is not going to be open about it.

England chuckled, well this girl was certainly interesting compared to the ones he met before. He gestured for Russia to follow, and he did. Shanon is actually rather glad he is not open about it because then she would be more frazzled and flustered. She was mentally scolding herself.

Prussia was grinning to himself as he glanced at the books. To him this was most definitely going to be a fun experience. He was going to try and be very subtle about this. Gen hummed as she walked in that direction, glancing fromt ime to time at the books to make sure she was heading int he right direction. She was most certainly not going to get lost easy here.

If she knows the patterns of the books, of course Gen wouldn't get lost. England and Russia followed her with ease, especially so when the blond explained they were trying to come together to see the head of the household. Shanon was beginning to regret taking his arm as she thought about letting go to pretend she was interested by a section of books. She glanced at the albino next to her, which still entranced her oddly enough. She mildly shook her head before going to slip her arm out of his to look at some books on the other side of the aisle basically. Time to play pretend.

Prussia glanced at Shanon when she was letting go, stopping himself. "See somezink you vant?" Gen would most definitely not get lost then. She grinned when noticing Shanon and Prussia, going over to them. "Shanon where's the other guy?"

Shanon blinked, thank you Gen. She shrugged,"His brother said he would be closer to the military section, so maybe he's further in." She glanced over the books, she needs something to prove her attention was caught by them.

Gen gave a slight shrug and walked over. To save Shanon, she grabbed a book she was passing and gave it to Shanon. Prussia glanced at England and Russia then back at Gen and Shanon. "Vell ve kan keep valkink if ve are goink to find him."

Shanon was thankful for that as she held the book close to her chest. Good. She glanced over at Prussia and nodded,"Know of any other interests Ludwig has?" England and Russia shrugged, not knowing themselves obviously since Prussia would know most out of anyone.

Prussia paused for a moment in thought. "...Vhich vay to ze cook books?" Gen blinked before grinning slightly and heading off once again. "This way!"

Shanon giggled at her enthusiastic friend before following her,"...curiouser and curiouser.." The other two followed, realizing these antics will probably be very common. They were already growing tired.

Gen is always enthusiastic typically so no biggie. Germany was standing near a bookshelf, reading a cook book. Prussia followed after them. Well alright then. 

Shanon hummed as she nearly snuck up on the German,"You like cooking, huh? Maybe you can help the maids here and there if you really know your stuff." She smiled, hopefully not being too nosy.

Germany jumped slightly at that and looked at her. "Oh ja maybe." Prussia snickered, "Nice goink zere Vest." Gen glanced at them, "Alright that's everyone, so let's head back out of the library!"

Shanon nodded, then glanced at the cookbook,"You're free to take that out if you want." She seemed totally innocent. England was heading out already by now.

Gen blinked and ended up following after him. She was definitely going to lead them. Germany looked at the book then Shanon, "Vell alright zen."

Shanon blinked, noticing the sudden absences of Gen and England. She then saw Russia waving at them before leaving himself. Whoops. The maid glanced at the brothers,"Seems like we're going to see Master Greene now most likely." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously before leaving the library as well.

Gen grinned, "I think you'll find my dad fun to talk to. Most people do that is." Germany nodded, holding the book as he followed after them. Prussia glanced at Shanon and held his arm out at her again with a slight smirk.

England hummed,"Really? Ah, but this would be what would usually be a strict business sort of meeting..." Russia had to nod, not everything could be jokes and casually talk. Shanon looked at Prussia from the corner of her eye, goddamn it. She looked away, she isn't suppose to be interested in some quirky guy in one day! It's just harmless flirting, yes? Or is it slight infatuation? She bit her lip and hooked her arm around his.

Prussia followed after the others. He is very good at what he does though. Gen shrugged, "He has a thing for having actual conversations with people he's suppose to deal with anyways. It's fun to listen to sometimes." 

Shanon was going to hit Gen if she mentioned this at all later. Because she's just being nice, right? New people at a new place, it's good to be friendly... Yes? England smiled,"Maybe it won't be so bad then." "So, vhat's your dad's success story?" Russia asked out of curiosity. 

Gen blinked and thought about what to say before shrugging slightly. "He kept himself educated with what was going on and everything and just spoke his mind. Those that knew him well enough would suggest getting his advice to others and it just became a huge thing. Or at least that's the bit I paid attention to." She might not mention it, but that was highly doubtful. Shanon won't be free from her teasing any time soon.

Russia nodded,"nice...." Shanon should be freed from teasing, or else pillow will meet face.

Gen will most definitely tease her anyways. The girl shrugged, "It just means I have to wear dresses a lot and that's just stupid. I would like to not have to worry about whether I look nice or not."

"Huh... Maybe I can assist with that.." England mumbled, not loud enough though. Shanon was rather glad none of the other maids were around to see this. Or so she thought probably.

The maids were definitely seeing this and going to talk about it. Gen glanced at England, "Did you say something?" 

Shanon was not a fan of gossip though she loved taking part of it. England shook his head,"No, nothing really. Are we almost at his office now?" 

Shanon is a such a nerd. Gen nodded, stopping at a door and knocking on it. "Yeah it's this one." She said then opened the door once she heard a 'come in' being voiced from the other side of the door. 

Once the door had opened, Shanon detached herself from Prussia made sure she looked proper by smoothing out her dress and dusting off imaginary dust. Then she held a standard pose of her hands held in front of her stomach. Russia and England walked in.

Germany followed them inside. Prussia glanced at Shanon and winked at her before following after the nerds. Gen waved to her dad past the four dorks before shutting the door and going over to Shanon. "So you and the red eyes huh?"

Shanon was definitely not blushing from that wink, but in her response to Gen she shook her head. She crossed her arms,"It is nothing. I'm just being nice to him is all... There's nothing past that at all. Nothing. At all. Although he may be charming, and... Flirtatious.. But it's nothing."

Shanon furrowed her eyebrows, pouting aggravately,"No, no I don't. This is not a book, Gen."

Gen paused before huffing with a puff of her cheeks. "Well books are easier to have development with." 

Shanon shrugged,"Oh well, anyway I have some errands to get to now. I'll be out for a bit, don't wait on me." She sighed, going over a list in her head as she checked to make sure she had her tiny purse on her. She had to go out and buy some things for the household.

Gen blinked, "ah okay. I'll just go chill in my room until you're back then. Have fun while you're out. Unless you want me to come with to help." Or just cause.

"Depends if you finished your lessons today, Gen." Shanon smirked before she began to walk away to head to the exit. Housewife lessons, of course. 1800s education.. Hopefully the meeting wouldn't last too long.

Gen paused as if dreading the idea and then following after Shanon. "Let's just say I did." It probably wouldn't unless a topic of interest comes up.

Shanon laughed,"Alright, alright.. You probably won't like some of the places I have to go... Grocer's... Bar... Convenience store..." She opened the door, partly curious if the guys would wonder where they went. No, bad Shanon.

Gen didn't seem fazed at all. "Eh as long as we're doing something then I'm not complaining."

"Mhm.... You'll start complaining at some point. We'll go to the bar last though." Shanon sighed, off onto adventure of which this writer only thought of the bar because that is sure to have fun scenarios. 

\-------- 

Gen glanced at Shanon, "So this is the last place right? Why are we going here again?" She inquired, glancing at the bar halfway through talking before looking back. Prussia grinned as he set his drink down. "Zis stuff isn't half as bad as vhat ve have back home." Germany looked at him, "Zat doesn't mean you can drink more zan you usually do." "Oh kome on!" 

Shanon nodded,"Some alcohol for guests and safekeeping, mostly just in case scenarios." She sighed, she had to bring Gen.. She took her hand though, because this was the rowdiest bar in town it seemed.. So that meant it had the best of the best for being in America. She walked over to the side of the bar, attracting the attention of the keeper as probably a guy or two since G I R L S. F E M A L E S. Shanon then said a few words to the good man and handed him a list from the purse she carried, which caused him to disappear into the back to get what was on said list. This would only be a minor set back for the people at the bar. England was already drunk and laying his head on the bar as Russia rubbed his back. He himself was sober still.

Gen nodded slightly and glanced around, staying near Shanon but basically doing nothing other than that. She may like being places, but people were not her thing at all. Prussia however was one of the guys to have noticed them and with a smirk, headed over to them. "Hello vhat are you tvo doink here? Kome for a drink?" Germany casually focused on his drink. He was not going to attempt to save his brother yet.

Shanon blinked, holding her tongue as to not say shit. She shook her head nearly instantly,"No no. Just running an errand. Gen decided to tag along with me, although it's dreadfully boring." She glanced at her friend.

Gen nodded in agreement with what Shanon said. She didn't seem keen on talking much in public. Prussia nodded, "Vant help or are you almost done?"

"This is our last stop, so I think we'll be fine." Shanon seemed to look him up and down in a quick flicker to see if there was obvious signs that he was drunk. They had stopped back at home to drop off groceries and other things before coming here. The bartender came back with a wooden crate. Shouldn't be hard for one or two people to carry.

Gen focused on the crate the second it came into view. Prussia glanced at the crate, "Vell I kan karry zis for you ladies. Zat alright?"

"I-It's really not necessary." Shanon mentally cursed herself for stuttering, sure they worked together now but.. "I'm sure you would want to spend your free day the way you'd like to, and not waste it on something else when you could be having fun." She went to grab the crate herself.

Prussia shook his head and grabbed the crate. "Nein. I vant to do zis." He said before grinning at her. "Just means I get to talk to you more." Gen was definitely keeping herself composed and restraining from laughter at that.

"Alright, fine you mule." Shanon had no room to talk there with how stubborn the both of them were being. She glanced at Gen again, raising an eyebrow,"Are you alright there, Young Mistress?" As she said that, she placed a good stack of money into the barkeeper's hand for payment. After such she told him to keep the change. Tbh the writer was going to make some guy wolf whistle or holler bc girls.

This writer says have fun doing whatever. Gen nodded, "Yup. Perfectly fine." Prussia chuckled and nodded his head to the door. "So are ve leavink nov?"

"Mhm..." Shanon hummed as a response to the both of them. She then moved Gen in front to make her open the door, and she herself would be behind Prussia to make sure nothing would go wrong. Well. It made sense to her. Russia was only beginning to blush from his drinking, sensing that he was getting a bit tipsy.. Someone had to bring England back home.

Germany will probably do that, considering he has some restraint to drinking. Gen went and held the door open for Prussia and Shanon. Prussia walked out ebfore glancing at Shanon. "Ze manor, ja?"

"Yeah the mano--" Was all Shanon got out before someone grabbed her arm. She blinked, looking behind herself to see one of the drunkards. She then tugged slightly before realizing they were not letting go. She put on a fake smile, and a sweet voice,"Mister Eckleman, nice to see you again! Apologies, sir, but I have to go complete some work for Master Greene." "... Seems like.. Those teo thar will be fine with doing that, ya kno..." The man named Mr. Eckleman responded, some of his words not coming out right. His grip grew tighter just as he pulled Shanon practically off her feet and down onto his lap. Apparently she's been through this before.

Prussia frowned slightly and went back in. "Excuse me, but she has to leave. It vould be very kind of you to let her go ant ve'll be on out vay." Gen stayed near the door. She seemed more comfortable staying out of issues when outside.

Shanon seemed to sigh in annoyance more than any sort of fear that most girls would have. Though she did appear nervous,"It's alright, Gilbert. I'll catch up." She looked at Eckleman again, fake smile and cheeriness as she spoke to him in a manner that would make her seem... An out and about girl, although she was just using her 'womanly charms' to weasel her way out. The drunk man nodded, but didn't let go or loosen his grip.

Prussia raised an eyebrow slightly, glancing at her then him. "I doubt Gen vould be alright viz zat."

"Tends to dissociate herself when issues such as this occur." Shanon mumbled, not in resentment. Hell, if she was Gen she'd probably do the same. "Oi, Josey! Don't cha think it's time to let Maiden Calka go now?" The bartender called out,"The Misses will probably be around soon to pick ya up anyway." Shanon grimaced as her nickname was said, that was so Medieval tiiiiiimes. So ooold... That got Eckleman to let go almost immediately. She quickly got away and proceeded to lightly push Prussia out.

Prussia didn't argue with the pushing out, letting her make him go outside. "Has zat happened before?" Gen glanced at them, "So home?"

"Many times. And yes, home." Shanon glanced at Gen as she continued pushing the Prussian. "See Gen, this is why I normally don't bring you along... Not exactly fun.. You really should attend your lessons instead of this."

Gen huffed, "I prefer awkward situations than those lessons. Who cares if I'm a proper housewife or whatever." She said, grumbling the last part under her breath as she headed back to the manor. Prussia moved to the side slightly so he could walk himself without being pushed.

Shanon was enjoying pushing him around though, oh well. She held her hands behind her back now as she walked by his side, keeping an eye on Gen. She was so used to that situation anyway..

Gen is just focused on getting home, don't mind her. Prussia glanced at Shanon, "Have you tried doink somezink to get him to leave you alone?"

"Not exactly, as soon as someone mentions his wife he stops." Shanon shrugged. She has to keep an eye on Gen since it is her job always to make sure the Greene kids are okay.

Prussia nodded, "Right okay zen." Well I guess that's would be difficult to make sure all four of them are okay.

Shanon hummed in thought for a moment,"So, what get you four get assigned?" Little chit chat should be good. Well, technically that's the job of all of the workers at the manor. As long as someone is with them at all times.

Yup the boring or tiring part of working for that family. Prussia shrugged, "Me ant Vest got guard duty. Makes sense, so not really complainink. I zink ze big guy got placed as a farmhand, but didn't really pay attention after me ant mein brozer vere told vhat to do."

Shanon nodded,".. I hope you enjoy having like half the day off as you and your brother will probably work in shifts... Probably switch two times a day..." She is speaking out loud without thought again, mostly just thinking to herself.

Prussia looked at her, "Zink so? Vell maybe I kan kome hang viz you zen."

Shanon blinked,"I work from like... Eight in the morning to six in the evening, for the majority of the week. I get Saturdays off for myself.. And well, Sunday for church."

Prussia grinned, "Saturdays it is zen."

Shanon paused,"You're really insistent on this." She looked over at Gen, no doubt she was holding in her laughter again.

Gen was focused on her surroundings and not a silly conversation. Prussia shrugged, "I'm a very insistent guy."

Shanon would be surprised by that of her friend then. She rolled her eyes,"Let's see how long that'll last." Aka she is so going to deny him the upcoming Saturday, and the one after probably.

Prussia grinned, "It vill probably last a long vhile." Gen would bug her about that, but nah. She in the zone.

Shanon huffed,"Doooooubt it~" She continued walking forward until they reached the gates, opening them herself.

Gen just about darted inside, heading off to her room rather quickly. Prussia shrugged, "Vell I doubt zat."

Shanon blinked,".. Wonder why she was off in a hurry..." She had mumbled before leading the Prussian to the cellar doors,"Master Greene is trying to build up a storage of various drinks. One week he'll buy from that bar, the next he'll buy from the trade market. Usually drinks from different countries."

Prussia nodded, looking into the cellar. "Hov much does he have so far?" Gen just wanted to get some books then go to a hiding place and relax for the remaining hours of the day.

Shanon shrugged,"I don't keep count of it." She walked down into it,"We'll see when we get down there... So, how do you like the country so far? Anything troubling?" 

Prussia followed after her and gave a slight shrug. "It's not half bad. Nozink torublink zough."

"That's what I thought too when I came here." Shanon nodded,"Much harder for a girl though, I'd think.. People thinking you're vulnerable and gullible, easy target. But I didn't have to worry all too much since I came with a large group." She smiled, stopping at a table that didn't look like it fit at all with the room,"Well, let's open this up and I'll get to organizing."

Prussia nodded and set the crate down on the table. "Vell is it easier nov?"

Shanon shrugged,"It is but y'know. The whole.. Courting business.. Mom keeps sending me letters about what if she sent a guy over the sea to court me. Though my brothers are saints and sabotage her." She picked up a hammer that laid on the table, and proceeded to yank the nails out of the crate to open it.

Prussia shrugged, "Maybe she's just lookink out for you to make sure you have someone to be viz?"

"Honestly, I'm fine with working for this family for the rest of my life. If I meet a man, I meet a man. If everything falls into place, they will. I would rather have it happen almost naturally." She grunted as she got the last nail out, it was particularly tough to yank. She smiled, getting two similar bottles out and putting them where they belonged.

Prussia nodded slightly and glanced around at the bottles, inspecting a few of them that seemed interesting. "So vould it be natural if you ant zis possible man vorked for ze same people?"

"I suppose... Don't get any ideas there." Shanon at least caught that, walked back and forth putting away the rest of the alcohol.

Prussia held his hands up to show he was innocent. "I don't have any ideas zere. I vas just kurious."

Shanon rolled her eyes, that was not subtle Prussia. Either way, she was still smiling as she placed the last of the bottles. "Alright, that's all of it. You can head back to the bar if you want to." She was now cleaning the mess that was the crate, putting it aside in the corner for more just in case scenarios.

Prussia shrugged, "Hangink out viz you is just as fun."

"Yeah, talking to a maid with a loose mouth. Fun." Shanon seemed to going into a muttering tangent about being improper and et cetera. She shook her head,"Anyway, you have the rest of the day to spend for yourself before the real work starts. I think I just have maybe a half hour or an hour left to my work. Which means finding Genesis and making sure she's alright as well as getting her off into her room.

Prussia raised an eyebrow slightly. "You sound more like a babysitter viz zat kind of vork to do. Do you vant help?"

"Pfft, really it's just a case of me being overly cautious about the children... Even though she's just a few years younger than me. Shouldn't be too tough.." Shanon shrugged as she walked to the other cellar doors that would lead into the house.

Prussia followed after her, "Vell hov old are you?"

".... Seventeen. Will be eighteen in the summer." Shanon meekly said, being rather young for the sort of job she had. The bit of stress she would go through probably had an effect on her, making her look somewhat older than that.

Prussia nodded, glancing at her. "Really? You look older zan seventeen." He said, confirming the age appearance.

"Probably because I've been working for this family since I was a kid. And all the stress I've gone through up until now. Like that situation at the bar... Or the strict lessons my mom had to teach me since we couldn't afford a tutor or teacher ourselves. Although Gen's family offered to pay for it, we didn't accept. We didn't want to be in debt to them." Shanon sighed, rubbed the back of her neck,"It's been fun though, I grew up with Genesis. So it's like we're siblings."

Prussia chuckled, "Ja you tvo do seem klose. I didn't realize you vere a maid until you started sayink Master Greene ant Mistress Gen."

"Heh, yeah... Most people are confused when I start saying formalities. I only wear the correct maid dress when we have scheduled guests coming over to speak with Greene. But that excludes people coming here for a job. Honestly, it's really nice living somewhere where you don't have to pay for the house. Though I wonder how Master Greene has all this money.." Shanon is prattling on and catching herself do so. She put on a straight face once she realized she was just walking around aimlessly while she was chatting. She might be a bit embarrassed now.

Prussia nodded, "Vell you look lovely eizer vay." He didn't seem to mind as he flashed her a smile.

Shanon tried to control herself but that blush was there to stay and it looked like she had sunburn rather than an extremely heated face. So much blushing. She actually began looking around for Gen now,"Young mistress? Must you do this everytime? Genesiiiiisssss."

Prussia grinned at that. He was going to mention how cute she seemed before remembering what she was actually needing to do. He glanced around. There was the sound of a few things moving in a room not too far away that suggested the person in question might be there hiding.

Shanon quieted herself before tiptoeing to check out said room, it has to be Gen... Or one of her brothers or sister... She probably would be very done for if he had said that.

Prussia intends to let her finish her job first. Gen was in a cozy nook she had formed from the table and couch there in a corner of the room. She was very intent on the book she was reading now it seems.

"Hey Geeeeen....." Shanon grinned, walking calmly into the room,"Ready to go to your room yeeeet?"

"Hold on. I'm at a good part. Give me a little bit longer." Gen said, not taking her gaze from the book for a second even as she turned the page. Prussia hovered near the doorway, not surea bout following Shanon in or not.

"Gen do I have to drag you like the other time? Or perhaps some... Other tactic must be used?" Shanon smirked at Gen, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Gen hesitated before glancing up at shanon as she placed her bookmark back into the book. "What other tactics are you referring to?"

"One that starts with a T." Shanon hummed, smirk still in place.

Gen stared at her for a moment as if trying to decide whether she was lying or not. She then got up and started moving the table out of her way to actually leave her nook. "Fiiine. I need to drop a book off at Arthur's room first. He wanted to read Treasure Island."

"Alright, then after that you can reside in your room and read more." Shanon nodded before going to exit the room.

Gen blinked before following her. "I didn't pay attention to which room he put his stuff in, so I kind of need your help there." Prussia took a step back and out of the way so they could elave the room.

"It was room 3." Shanon shrugged, hopefully Prussia would continue to not tease her for the blushing things.

Prussia probably was going to once Gen was gone. Gen smiled and went off to go put the book with his stuff. "Alright thanks Shanon!"

"w..ait." Shanon was too late on that as it was mostly changed into a whisper. Now she was alone with Prussia.

Prussia grinned, "So vhat do you do for fun?"

"Read... Sketch a little. Play card games." Shanon thought about it,"Like playing little games a lot in my free time." She smiled a bit.

Prussia nodded, "Ve kan play a game if you vant to."

Shanon paused in thought, glancing at him,"If you're sure about that, then okay. How about a game of... War?"

Prussia smirked at that. "Sure vhy not? Should ve make a bet to go viz it?"

"I'll take up your offer of a bet." Shanon grinned widely at that,"Makes it more interesting."

Prussia nodded, "Vhat kind of bet should it be zen?"

"Would you do it for money or... A consequence?" Shanon seemed to smirk at that.

Prussia grinned, "Consequences are alvays fun."

"Mystery or straight-forward?" Shanon ask as they were kinda walking back to the servants' quarters.

Speaking of the servants' quarters, Gen had reached the room with the book in hand. she went to just open the door ebfore actually knocking. She being careful just in case he is in there. Prussia glanced at her, "Vhich one do you vant to do?"

England was sleeping in there by now. Russia was sober enough to carry him back as he was the one to open the door. Germany was probably left alone at the bar. He kinda needs his alone time. Shanon shrugged,"I would say straight but I can't come up with one right now."

Germany could agree tot hat one most definitely. Gen blinked when Russia opened the door. "Oh hey! Arthur in there? I have the book I said I was going to let him borrow." Prussia snickered, "So mystery it is?"

Russia smiled and nodded,"He's sleeping for now. He passed out from drinking a little too much. But I'll put this on his nightstand for now." Shanon sighed,"Guess sooooo." She looked at her room, door number 2. Her room... Probably going to her room.

Gen nodded and handed him the book. "Alright well that's it! See you guys later then." She said and was off to her room and reading. Prussia chuckled, "Vhat? Do you not like somezink beink unkovn?"

With that, Russia closed the door and did as he said he would. Then he laid down in his own bed, trying to rest himself. Shanon huffed as she opened her door,"Yeah, because I'm impatient when I really want to know something."

Prussia grinned, "Vell zat does sound like a problem."

"A problem, you say? Why do you say that?" Shanon inquired as she looked for her deck of cards. Not everyday she's told that something is a problem.

Prussia shrugged, "It seems to bug you, so I vould consider it a problem if it vere me dealink viz it instead." 

Shanon shrugged,"I deal with it pretty easily." She smiled when she found her deck,"Ah, there they are.."

Prussia took a moment to glance around the room. "I guess so. Vhat limits do you vant on ze bet?"

"Nothing discriminating, anything that would get one of us in trouble with Master Greene..." Shanon rambled off. The room was pretty decently filled with art supplies on dressers as well as a few empty canvases and unfinished canvases. There seemed to even be cloth on the ground to protect it from the paint. The walls were a cools blue with splatters of all sorts of colors on them here and there. The window was open, letting the sunset orange curtains sway in the wind. Her own bed wasn't made though, the covers were messily strewn about on it and the pillows were either at the head of the bed or at the end... One pillow seemed to lay lonely on one side, obviously used to hold onto while she slept.

Prussia nodded, "Zat sounds good. I guess you like to paint a lot?"

"Is it that obvious?" Shanon asked sarcastically, pulling a table from the corner and two chairs from the closet. She has them for painting obviously, by all the dried up paint on them. She sat down and began to shuffle the cards, the only thing besides the bed, curtains, and clothes without paint on it.

Prussia grinned and sat down in the other chair. "I zink it's kute."

"Cute?" Shanon was a wee bit flabbergasted, she shook her head and began to deal the cards. She glanced at her canvases,"None of them are done though."

Prussia shrugged, "Zey look good so far, but not as good as you look." Prussia too sly.

Shanon paused in her dealing for a moment, then quickly finished it off. She was fighting that blush again because unnecessary comments.

Prussia grinned. He was trying to make her blush anyways, so win for him.

Once everything was sorted out, the game began. Shanon was probably about glaring at Prussia for trying to make... "Moves" on her.

Prussia is not going to try anything else with a game going on. He has some limits. 

Due to that, Shanon was in game mode. War was basically all about luck, and hopefully she had it on her side today.

Prussia wasn't one to give up at any time, but he was thinking about what the bet could be about.

Shanon was too busy focused on the game to even think about a resulting bet for him when he would lose.

Prussia is determined to not lose and to dish a great consequence. 

Shanon is not always the luckiest so, maybe he will win this first time around. 

Maybe Prussia will go nice on the bet and not do something too far out there for the dear Shanon. 

Don't call Shanon dear, she will smack him with a pillow. Though it would probably be worth it to see her flustered.

Prussia just might if she was going to be flustered about it.

Shanon stared at the last few cards she had on hand, fuck she was going to lose. She played them out, running a hand through her hair from frustration.

Prussia grinned when he was shown to be victorious. He looked at her as his grin seemed to get bigger. "So since I von you get a consequence." He was going to draw this out a little just to mess with her.

Thanks to that hand with her hair, Shanon's hair was definitely a bit messy now. She looked up at him,"Yeah. That's the rules we went by. C'mon, hit me with it."

Prussia chuckled, "Vell alright alright. Vill you do a dravink of me?"

"Huh?" Shanon was caught off guard with that. She blinked,"Uh, sure. I can do that. Just a regular ol drawing?"

Prussia shrugged, "If you vant. As long as my natural avesomeness isn't forgotten in it."

"Uh huh..." Shanon hummed,"Well this requires.." She paused in speech and thought. That would require meeting up so she would get the right angle and a constant visual,".... Requires meeting up for it and you staying absolutely still..."

Prussia nodded, "I kan do ze first part. Ze last one might take a bit, but I doubt it vill take long."

Shanon sighed,"So when do you want to do this?... During your off time or..... Saturday?" She could always threaten him to keep him still if necessary.

Prussia gave a slight shrug. He didn't think it all the way through yet. "Any time sounds fine to me. Vest von't mind helpink me out."

Shanon nodded,"Alright... Deal's a deal." She questioned what now to herself. It's not exactly bedtime, more so quiet time...

Prussia grinned, "Vant to play anozer round zen?"

Shanon thought over it,"Sure... Want to make another bet?" She smirked, as if she would be confident in winning this time around.

Prussia raised an eyebrow as he chuckled. "You sure you vant anozer bet to deal viz?"

"Pfft, I don't believe I lose two times in a row, good sir." Shanon grinned, fixing her hair slightly although it was still a bit messy for sure.

Prussia shrugged, "Vell, my dear, zere's a high chance of it happenink against me."

Shanon froze up at what he said. He did not. He DID not. She returned her hand over onto the bed, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at his face. She was blushing madly,"donotdothatagainiswearonmymom."

Prussia caught the pillow and looked at her curiously. "Vhat'd I do?"

"You said... You said a thing." Shanon was extremely flustered, the fact he said MY was affecting her as well as the DEAR part.

Prussia paused in thought about what he said. "...'My dear'?"

Shanon straighten her posture as well as her face as she gathered the cards altogether to shuffle again. Her face looking sunburnt again, she did not want to say it.

Prussia blinked before smirking as he caught on. He set the pillow on the table as he leaned over towards her. "Is somezink vrong dearie?"

Shanon leaned back in her chair, eyes focused on the cards,"Don't... T-topple the table, you fool." She had to focus on her speech as well.

Prussia snickered slightly ebfore simply standing up and going to the other side of the table to lean closer to her. "Vhat's vrong?"

Shanon squeaked, scooting the chair away to get up and out of the close situation,"N-Nothing! Nothing is w-wrong!"

Prussia smirked, "Vell it certainly seems like it viz hov you're actink. Vhat's on your mind?"

Shanon shook her head as she got up to get space,"My mind? No, there's nothing on it besides the game we're suppose to play." She took a few steps back.

Prussia raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure about zat? you certainly seem jumpy nov."

"M-Maybe if you go back to your seat, I'll calm down." Once again, Shanon is no good with boys.

"Vhy's zat? I promise not do anyzink too uncomfortable."

Shanon crossed her arms and grumbled,"Makes playing the game easier, that's for sure."

Prussia chuckled, "It von't be hard for me to play standink up."

"It's comfortable sitting down.." Shanon remarked stubbornly as she took back her seat, probably murmuring not so nice things.

Prussia shrugged, "Vell maybe I just vant to be klose."

"And why would you want that?" Shanon raised an eyebrow as she dealt the cards again.

Prussia smiled, "Because you're very kute."

Shanon almost messed up dealing because of that,"Stoooooop thaaaaaat." She was now trying to get the dealing over with.

Prussia looked at her and went back to his seat. "Vell if you really vant me to zen I vill for nov."

Shanon seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, the cards were set. One more game before bed.

Prussia smiled at her and focused back on the game at hand.

After some time and gameplay, Shanon grinned at Prussia. He only had very few cards left, she's got this in the bag.

Prussia kept a straight face as he glanced at his cards then hers. He could tell her was losing and he was most definitely not wanting that. But with acceptance, he played out his remaining cards before leaning back slightly in his chair.

Shanon smirked, playing her cards and snickering,"And you said t wouldn't happen against you."

Prussia shrugged, "Vell I let you vin." Liar.

"Doubt. You owe me a drink." Shanon hummed, getting the cards together to put them back into the pack.

Prussia blinked before smiling. "Alright. Vhen do you vant zis drink to happen?"

"When you get your first pay." Shanon cracked her neck a bit before getting up to put the pack away.

Prussia nodded, "Zat sounds good to me." He said before getting up and going to the door. He paused, glancing at her and giving her a wink. "See you later, dearie."

A paintbrush was thrown and stuck to the door frame by the bristle, apparently it was partly dried and sticky paint. Shanon was clearly blushing again,"juuussstgOOOO." She is great at mixed signals probably.

Prussia chuckled and slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind himself. Mixed signals or not. He found it cute.

Shanon stomped over to the frame to get the brush off of it, then put it away after locking her door for the night. She grumbled some more not nice things before switching into her pajamas and flopping into bed.


	2. Accidents Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pranks go sour within the Greene household.

Gen smiled from her perfect spot in one of the sitting rooms people typically walk through to get to various places of the manor. She was pretending to read as she watched the aftermath of her mischief unfolding. What exactly did she do this time? She had gone about carefully moving every piece of furniture she could get a hold of under an hour just to cause people trouble throughout the day. She had brought the book at first for the lull between people, but was now using it to have a better chance of getting away with it all. Prussia had taken the morning guard watch, folding his arms slightly as he focused on not dozing off. His brother was probably doing his daily morning routine still, which wouldn't be surprising to him but probably to the others when they see him just jogging around the place and such.

Shanon was going into one of said rooms carrying a tray of recently used and finished bottles from one of the meetings Greene had. She was doing what she usually would, carry the tray with one hand and twirl around certain areas to liven up her schedule. Although, thanks to the oh so mischievous Gen's plan... She ended up hitting some furniture, dropping the tray as she tried to catch herself as she hit the floor. Glass shattered and pieces got into the maid's hands. "...ssshhhhhiiiiiiiit..." She whispered, not caring about her hands as she got up immediately to get a broom from a nearby closet.

Gen blinked when she heard the crash and went to check it out. There was a pause as she looked around to see what happened. She went over to what was remaining and picked up the tray before starting to set the pieces on it. She was at least going to try and help out considering she technically caused this. Getting other people in trouble is never her plan with anything.

Shanon blinked, not happy with that at all,"Young mistress, please don't do that. You could hurt yourself. Not safe to do that by hand." She was more worried about her friend. England peeked into the room,"Everything alright in there?" Hopefully the commotion was not that obvious or loud.

Gen glanced at Shanon then England before looking back at her friend. "Don't worry about it. It's not difficult to pick up glass. Are you okay though? I mean you fell right?" She said, questioning how okay Shanon is it seems before looking back at England. "Everything's alright. Someone fell for my trap and it ended badly."

"Should I get someone for you two?" England asked then glanced away as if watching someone sternly, then back into the room,"Or at least tell people not to come in here for a while?" Shanon shook her head,"I'm alright, Gen..." That was a lie she suddenly noticed as she winced and looked at her hands, then the handle of the broom. She paused,"...Okay, I lied apparently."

Gen blinked before looking at the try and getting up, going over ot Shanon and taking the broom. "Hey Arthur can you help us clean this up? shanon needs someone to look at her hands."

Shanon blinked,"Genesis, I can still clean." "Alright, I don't mind... Should I tell your brother to find someone for that then?" England hummed. Shanon was still objecting to this.

Gen looked at England, "Which brother are we talking about here? If it's Jeremy then yeah. Zach? Let's not let him know what's going on. And nope. I am not letting you clean this up with hands like that." She said, referring the last bit to Shanon as she glanced back at her then her hands.

"Young master Jeremy, can you please assist Shanon with finding someone to help her?" England asked before entering the room to help. Shanon groaned,"... Great, do we even know anyone at works here that can do this carefully enough?"

Gen shrugged, "We could just get someone from the town. Just take a seat for now Shanon." she was extremely focused on this to not laugh at 'young master Jeremy'. Speaking of her older brother, he grudgingly went to go get someone or at least figure out who is qualified for that kind of thing.

Shanon sighed, sitting down nearby to at least watch Gen cautiously. Hopefully a certain Prussian wouldn't be curious as to why one of the other Greene children were perhaps leaving to get someone for this. England carefully began to clean up.

Gen gave Shanon a glance over when she sat down before going to help England clean the mess up. "Oh yeah so to keep things light, what did you and Gilbert do when I left you two last night?" Prussia certainly is curious and ended up getting his brother to start his shift early to follow the kid. He doubts it's okay for them to just go off on their own without someone to look out for them.

Shanon blinked,"Oh, we played two games of War. That was it. Ah and before that, put away the alcohol of course.." England happened to glance out the window to see Jeremy and Prussia walking by, at least he didn't have to worry about watching the kid.

Jeremy really didn't care, but was doing it anyways because he has some shred of humanity. Gen nodded, "Anything fun when playing War?"

".. No." Shanon had hesitated, mainly since England was there. Shouldn't take Jeremy too long really.

Jeremy still found it a waste of his time. It's just good that he is a silent grudge holder. Gen looked at Shanon witht hat. She was definitely interested now. "You're lying to me Shanoooon."

"I can have reasons for lyyyyiiiing." Shanon whined back to her, then looked at her hands. Damn it....

Gen shook her head, "Noooope. What are you hidiiiiing?? I promise not to hold it over you foreverrrrr."

"Gen this can wait until laaaater." Shanon huffed, quietly wondering how long it could take one grouchy boy to find the doctor or just the nurse. They probably only need the nurse.

Considering how he tends to be even more anti-social than Gen, probably a while. The girl puffed her cheeks slightly ebfore sighing with a groan. "Fiiiiiine. . . .I should probably fix the furniture huh."

Shanon nodded,"Yes, that would be a good idea." She turned her head to face the window, staring out and waiting. England got a good bit of the glass off of the floor by now.

Gen puffed her cheeks out again before going about fixing it all back to how it was before she got a hold of it. "It was funny while it lasted I guesss."

"If only someone with nothing on them had fell instead, oh well." Shanon said sarcastically with a smile and shrugged. She tapped her foot slightly impatiently.

Gen glanced at Shanon and rolled her eyes slightly as she smiled back. Then she went back to actually fixing her mess basically. "Oh hey Arthur did you have a chance to give Treasure Island a read yet?"

"Read some of the beginning just this morning." England smiled. Shanon could groan at how slow this was going. Wonder if Prussia is questioning it.

Oh he was. He was also getting annoyed with the grunts he would get in response as if Jeremy didn't want to actually answer him. Gen grinned at that. "What do you think so far?"

"Interesting, definitely will continue in my free time." England chuckled. Shanon was just about to go out on the porch to wait because she is irritably impatient.

Gen has no absolute control over Shanon, so if she really wants to then she can. "That's great. Plus you probably have a lot if you're looking after Jeremy. I think he's the easiest to deal with out of the four of us."

Shanon sneaks out to do that and is surprised to see Germany in Prussia's place. She smiles at him slightly before sitting in wait again. England chuckled,"Probably...."

Germany noticed shanon and gave her a slight nod before focusing on his duty. Gen hummed, "Yeah. I pity anyone that's stuck with Zach probably. I mean he's the youngest and the one with the biggest temper. Acts like a little kid too."

Shanon looked at her hands again, looking tempted to pick the glass out herself. England nodded,"Some poor other maid has him.."

Gen nodded at that. "Yeah. I'd probably be a close second though. I mean this is probably proof enough to that. Plus I tend to ditch my lessons on a daily basis. You have no idea how many places there are to hide in." Well the temptation should be gone soon as Jeremy finally came back with someone and Prussia in tow. Prussia seemed worried now that he actually found out what happened. He listened as Jeremy explained the situation to the man.

"But you and Shanon have it better though. Around the same age, and from what I was told, grew up together." England smiled. Shanon blinked, okay now she wanted to hide as she saw that Prussia went with. Obviously it was to make sure Jeremy was fine but.. Gah.

Jeremy glanced at Shanon then the man and nodded his head to her. "That's her." He said with a bored tone before going inside. The man came close and asked to look at her hands after setting a bag down next to him. Prussia hovered nearby, glancing at her hands as if to see for himself. Gen smiled right back. "Yup! Me and shanon have been friends since I can remember!"

Shanon smiled uneasily at the doctor,"Hello again, Doc... Sorry.. Again." She opened up her hands, palms facing upward. They were pretty bloody and the glass shined a bit. England chuckled,"That's nice... To have someone be your friend for so long."

The doctor didn't seem to mind as he went to work to get the glass out silently. Gen blinked, giving him a curious look. "Well you've had friends like that, right?"

Shanon winced at the removal, looking away soon after as to not be grossed out. "Well.. I did.. But we grew apart and bickered.." England shrugged.

Gen paused before going over and holding her hand out at him. "Well then! We're going to be friends and I'm sure it will be a long time so problem solved!" Prussia moved to be in her field of vision and giving her slight smile to try and cheer her up slightly.

England blinked, then smiled bittersweetly as he took her hand and shook it,"I'm sure it will.." But he's used to losing mortal humans.. Shanon was slightly startled by Prussia, but she didn't move or show it much. Her lips twitched at the corners into a small smile.

Gen nodded, "That seals the deal then! We're officially book buddies until the end of time!" Prussia smiled even more at that, relaxing a bit visually as well at that. 

England hid his hurting because of the innocent Gen, but he nodded. Shanon glanced at her hands to see if there was more glass to be pulled out still. She didn't get why he would relax from that though.

Gen paused when he just nodded. "You know... cause our friendship would totally transcend time." Gen no. Stop with jokes. Prussia is just relaxing but she didn't seem too panicky like he was.

England rolled his eyes,"Uh huh. Let's focus back on the task. Maybe check on Shanon." Speaking of her, Shanon was used to messing up like this. Used to seeing the doctor... It was an annoyance more than anything. No reason for him to be all panicky like that.

This is the first time Prussia has seen this happen. His panic is expected. Gen hummed, "Yeah maybe. Oooor we can trust Jeremy and I can show you a hiding spot to read books in." 

Shanon sighed in relief when the glass was all pulled out, and then took a sharp intake of breathe when alcohol was poured onto the cuts. She gritted her teeth, just a little bit of pain... England shook his head,"Not losing my job just yet here." He smirked.

Gen waved her hand slightly to dismiss that. "Considering who you were keeping an eye on, it really is not a problem. If he remembers to leave his room to get food then you could really spend the entire day sleeping or something. Plus Jeremy doesn't really care about people that aren't seen as important to what he wants to do at the time." Prussia blinked and moved closer at that.

England shrugged,"Maybe so... He needs to get out more though, perhaps Ludwig can assist there.." Shanon sighed again as the doctor got to wrapping up her hands,"Why must alcohol hurt..."

"Because it cleans the wounds. Don't worry. Your hands will be just fine if you give them time to heal." Gen giggled at that. "That's like putting me in an awkward situation and expecting me to do something about it. Definitely not happening."

Shanon whined,"But I have a job. A hands-on job, I don't have time." England shrugged,"Your brother can't just eat and read all day."

Gen paused, "Well that's usually what I do too so not really out of the norm with this family." The doctor glanced at her than her hands. "If you want to reopen them then go ahead." Prussia blinked, "I kan help."

"... You all need exercise." England mumbled. Shanon blinked, then nodded with a pout,"Fine.. I suppose I'll figure something out..." She glanced at Prussia for a split second. "Thank you for coming over, Doc. How much do I owe you?"

The doctor glanced at Prussia then Shanon. "I was already paid." Jeremy would do that in case you were wondering. Gen huffed and scrunched her nose at him. "I say no."

Shanon paused, then looked almost annoyed,"The family paid again, didn't they." England hummed,"Would you rather have your lessons or exercise if you were forced to pick?"

Gen blinked, "Exercise. Learning to be a 'proper housewife' is far more annoying than that by a longshot." "Yes miss Calka. They are pretty swift about paying for it." Prussia blinked. Again?

England chuckled,"I'll keep that in mind then. You better as well." Shanon huffed, leaning back,"Anything else?"

The doctor paused in thought before shaking his head as he stood back up with his bag in hand. "Be sure to change the bandaging once in a while to keep it from being infected." Gen narrowed her eyes at him slightly. "Arthur are you telling me you intend to try and force me to exercise, because I am really good at hiding. I will dodge it just as much as I do my lessons."

Shanon nodded,"Thank you, really." She smiled at him, the charming doctor of town as always. At least that was a constant she found from moving around. England shook his head,"Nope, won't be me and it won't be force."

Gen paused, "If it's Ludwig then I'll scream bloody murder." The doctor smiled slightly and gave her a nod. "Your welcome. Be more careful next time." He said and he was off again. Prussia paused before going over and sitting next to her. "...Again?"

England laughed,"I'm sure you'll be fine." Shanon looked at Prussia, giving him a slight nod,"Yeah.. It kinda happens more often than one would think.. Last time it was a burn, before that a knife..." She giggled nervously. 

Gen scoffed, "That's what you think! The only time I have serious exercise is when I'm running away from a prank gone wrong. Or when I go out to do errands with Shanon." Prussia raised an eyebrow slightly, "Vell you certainly have bad luck in zat area." 

"And how often is that?" England inquired. Shanon shrugged,"I'm just in danger a lot it seems."

Prussia paused. "Vell I kan protect you zen. So zat vay zis doesn't happen again." Gen blinked and went silent. Shifting slightly as she tried to count it in her head. "Uh... hm.."

Shanon blinked,"I know you're a guard but I'm not what needs to be protected here." England deadpanned,"There's no what it's happened that often."

Gen looked at him, "What? No, buuut... would helping out in the fields sometimes count? I mean it's only when I'm really bored and I'm not int he mood to read a book." Prussia shrugged, leaning close to her and carefully taking her hands to look at them. "It certainly looks like it to me."

England thought about it for a moment,"I would think so. Would help the big guy after all." Shanon controlled her blush this time around because still not used to Prussia being so close. She rolled her eyes,"I'm honestly fine most of the time..."

Gen nodded, "Then maybe ten times a month or something." Prussia shrugged, "You vould be better zan fine if someone vas zere to help you from gettink hurt."

"You said it not me" england grinned, she just made part of her own schedule. "Yeah yeah... Why do you care so much, we literally just met yesterday?" Shanon raised an eyebrow, good question.

Gen blinked, "Wait what did I just agree to." Prussia looked at her and grinned. "Because you're interestink ant no one lives for long." 

"Oh nothing important" England chuckled before going to dispose the glass. Shanon was startled by him suddenly looking up at her, those piercing red eyes. Difficult to look at. But not because they were viewed unnatural, no. She could see feeling in them. "I... Have no rebuttal for that..."

Prussia chuckled, "Vell I vouldn't be surprised at zat. Just be more kareful okay?" Gen huffed and followed after him. "We're friends so tell me what you're hiding!"

"Mhm yeah sure I will." Shanon has this conversation a lot. England shook his head,"Not hiding anything, love."

Gen puffed her cheeks out then blinked. "Why'd you call me love?" Prussia held her hands close. "Shanon I mean it. If somezink seems dangerous just get me." He doesn't want normal people getting into deadly situations around him without him at least trying to help them in the end.

"Hm? Oh, in England they say love in an... Endearing way? As to someone you care about or of the like." England hummed. Shanon felt like she was zapped by something as he did that. Her face reddened again, she had no response for him this time either. But at the least, she nodded.

Prussia smiled, "Great." He said then glanced towards Germany before looking back at her. "Nov vhat do you need help doink?" Gen nodded, "Alright. Noted. ...love." She was totally not snickering at how silly it felt to say it. Nope.

"Er ah... I can imagine that the mess inside has been cleaned up already so... I was suppose to fetch the laundry from the clothesline after that." Shanon didn't want him to worry about it too much, she just had tiny cuts and wounds in her hands after all. England rolled his eyes,"Silly." He then got rid of the glass by carefully throwing it in the trash.

Gen shrugged, "What can I say? We Irish are not use to hearing people use the word love so freely." Prussia nodded and got up. "I kan go do zat zen." 

England chuckled,"I use it from time to time, really. Not as often as you'd think." Shanon stood up,"I-It's just bedsheets and such, I can do it surely." Shanon stop being stubborn about help.

Gen looked at him, "Oh really? Well I guess I'll never get use to it then." Prussia shook his head, "Nein. You relax ant I'll do it." He is just as stubborn.

"Nope. Never." England agreed, smirking a small bit. Shanon crossed her arms,"I'm not relaxing while someone does my work. I guess it can't be helped, so I'll just have to go with you."

Prussia nodded, "Alright zen. Zat sounds fine to me. Do you vant to lead ze vay too?" Gen paused before reaching up and pinching his nose shut. "What's with that slight smirk." 

Shanon nodded as she almost automatically turned on her heel to walk down the steps. Then she was walking to the back of the house, don't lose sight of her now Prussia. England blinked, then raised an eyebrow at Gen,"Not sure of what you mean?"

Gen eyed him suspiciously before snickering slightly as she let go of his nose. "Okay never mind. I'll let it pass." Prussia was quickly following after her. He wasn't going to leave her to actually go something that required hands. 

England was befuddled now. Also what to do at this moment. Shanon is definitely moving fast because she wanted to get to at least fold one bedsheet. And almost all chores require hands.

Prussia will be doing all the chores for her then. He is a difficult man to lose considering he's dealt with his brother's training. Gen is leading the way to a secret hiding place for books. "Oh yeah so do you have any book suggestions yourself?""

Shanon is going to try anyway. She does not like feeling useless when it's her job. Aha, there's the clothesline. England blinked, humming a little,"Besides the book versions of Shakespeare's plays, not much sadly. I can see if I can think of anything else."

Gen nodded, "Alright. If you weren't stuck being this what would you want to be?" Prussia does not know this, but he intends to have her take this day o f f.

"Hm, you mean my job as a butler or?" England stared at her, it was a good question to reassure. Shanon reached up to take one of the sheets down. This is going to be fun.

Gen glanced at him. "Well yeah what else would I mean?" Prussia went over and took the sheet down before she could. "Shanon just find somevhere to sit ant relax."

"Ah right. Silly of me. Well, to be honest I'd rather cook." England smiled some. Shanon huffed,"...'re lame..." She went over to the back porch and sat on the steps, looking grumbly and grouchy.

Prussia glanced at her and chuckled before focusing on folding the sheet. Gen blinked, "Oh really? What can you cook?"

Shanon was most definitely glaring at the white haired man at this moment. England thought it over,"... Scones, biscuits.. Cakes, soups.."

Prussia totally hasn't noticed and was acting like she wasn't glaring at him. He just didn't want her to use her hands. Gen hummed, "Well we can go to the kitchen and try cooking. I doubt the cooks would mind."

Shanon removed her glare to look at her hands. Some blood seeped into the bandages, she sighed. Maybe it would be okay for this to be happening... England grinned,"You entirely sure about that?"

It was definitely okay. Shanon is just a worry wart over nothing. Gen nodded, "Well yeah why wouldn't I be? I do live here."

Shanon was simply drawing in the dirt with her foot now, her shoes weren't that clean anyway. England chuckled,"Just checking."

Gen rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen. "You are extremely silly." Prussia glanced over at her after a bit and went over. "Vhat are you dravink?"

England shrugged,"I suppose I am." Shanon blinked and quickly erased it away as she swept her feet over it. "Oh uh nothing." It was a small ridiculous picture of Prussia as to vent out her frustration.

Prussia raised an eyebrow, "You sure? It seemed interestink." Gen snickered, "You don't argue much huh?"

"Wasn't anything. You got more bedsheets to fold." Shanon smirked at him. The image was partly there but her feet were covering it mostly. England shook his head,"Oh. I do argue, with people I don't like."

Gen nodded, "Well that makes sense." She said and looked around once in the kitchen. "Alright where should we get started?" Prussia glanced at her feet before nudging them slightly. "A short break von't be zat bad."

England chuckled, taking off the over coat part of his suit and hanging somewhere. He then rolled up his dress shirt sleeves before he went to gather ingredients,"Leave that to me." Shanon rolled her eyes and moved her feet. The word lame was written with an arrow pointing to the image.

Prussia blinked when looking at it then looking back at her. "I'm not lame." Gen paused, "Cool if I watch then?"

"The picture says so." Shanon smirked at him, snickering quietly. "Not good at cooking yourself?" England asked, he didn't mind it if she watched.

Gen shrugged, "I just don't do it that often. Plus it's fun to watch someone else cook." Prussia wiped his foot over the image. "Nov it doesn't." 

"Really, why is that?" England asked as he started mixing after getting the stove on. It was going to get hot in there real soon. Shanon raised an eyebrow with an amused smile as she looked up at him,"Oh really?"

Gen shrugged slightly. "It's relaxing. To me I mean." Prussia nodded, "Ja it doesn't."

England nodded,"Interesting." Shanon pointed out her foot as she attempted to do it again.

Gen smiled, "I guess. Okay but what do you cook the most?" Prussia moved her foot with his, shaking his head to say no.

"Scones really, a nice treat to go with tea and almost any meal." England nodded as he continued preparing the mix. Shanon moved her foot against his, this was childish but it was entertaining. And she wanted to draw that again.

Prussia moved his foot right back. He was not going ot let her draw it again. Gen hummed, "Can you make tea too?"

Shanon continued this game with him,"Gilbert. The laundry." England smiled, "Of course. I make the best."

Gen grinned, "I will have to take your word for it!" Prussia paused, glancing over at the laundry. "Right. I'm not lame!" He said before going back over to do that laundry.

With that, England maneuvered around the kitchen to set up some tea. Shanon smirked, going back to doodling and writing the word silly down instead.

Prussia is going to be extremely silly is he must. Gen stayed like that for a little while as she just watched him go around the kitchen. She forgot her book, so not like she had brought anything to read.

Shanon was getting lost into ridiculous detail of making Prussia make a hilarious face in the dirt. She's going to get caught again. England had the tea set up and ready, back to the snack he was making.

Prussia is actually getting the laundry done first this time before looking over. Gen is trying to think of what else to talk about. "How much fun do you think pirates have?"

Shanon hummed in wait, just watching him now. Nothing much else to do. England blinked, pirates again eh,"A lot of fun probably. And they probably go under a lot of stress as well. So many consequences if they slip up after all."

Gen nodded, "Yeah maybe. Would you ever want to be a pirate?" Prussia is being a good boy and doing what he said he was going to do. Don't mind him.

"Was one." England chuckled nonchalantly as he rolled out the dough he made. Shanon steadily quieted her hums as she silently got up to sneak up behind the albino. Still gotta scare these silly guys.

Gen blinked, "Really? Do you miss it?" Scare the Prussian man. Do iiiiit."

"Not that much, besides the freedom of it." England smiled. Shanon quickly got on her tipetoes and neared his ear, simply saying,"BOO." Then she backed away.

Prussia jumped slightly and whipped around to look at her. He paused when seeing her and proceeded to relax. "Haha you got me." Gen hummed, "What are your best memories of it?"

Shanon grinned, giggling to herself,"How did that scare you?" England shrugged,"Whether it was at the local pub or raiding a French ship, it was always the best really.. Gave it up because it became too troublesome to follow as a continuous job."

Gen smiled, "But you got to travel the wooooooorld." Prussia huffed, " I vasn't scared."

"And? It's hard to keep up with it all." England sighed. Shanon nodded, leaning a bit close,"Yes you were. I can tell when you're not relaxed~." She leaned away, then turned to go back to the stairs.

Gen shrugged, "It sounds amazing to go everywhere." Prussia followed after her. "Vhatever."

"Takes a lot of money and precautions..." England cut and rolled up the dough before putting them on a pan. Shanon sat back down, the silly picture was still there.

Gen sighed slightly, "Yeah. Still would be fun though." Prussia looked at the picture then her. "...Seriously?"

"It was while it lasted." Arthur put the pan in the oven. Shanon nodded,"Seriously. You said not lame, so silly."

Gen smiled, "Yeah. You must have good memories of it, huh?" Prussia shook his head and wiped his foot across it. "Okay zen."

"It's nice to think back on but to do it again now... No." England sighed, the tea whistled. It was done so he moved it off the stove. Shanon pouted,"Awww.. You don't like anything I've drawn so faaar." Truth be told, this was to make up for the ridiculous drawings she would make leading up to the serious drawing of him.

Prussia chuckled, "You're just beink silly." Gen nodded, "I guess after you've done it once you're set for life, huh?"

"Same to you though. Did you finish, by the way?" Shanon wasn't paying attention too much it seems. England nodded,"Mhm.." He poured out some tea,"Let it sit for a bit."

Gen smiled, "Alright. I can handle that much." Prussia glanced back and shrugged. "Basically. vhat nov?"

England leaned against the counter,"So anything exciting about your life here?" Shanon leaned back,"well, there's sweeping and mopping to do. That's more so wrist work than hand..." She was trying to convince him to let her do soMETHING.

Gen hummed in thought. "Ummm... Maybe? I mean books are pretty exciting to read. Listening to my dad talk about stuff too. Pulling pranks is always exciting when they work out as planned." Prussia nodded, "I'll go do zat zen." He seems really persistent about this.

"Oh, so you never had blood raising excitement then.." England hummed. Shanon quirked an eyebrow and got up,"Nope. I am. I can do that."

"Well I think you know why I haven't, Arthur." Prussia shook his head, "Just relax today."

"Yeah... Everyone is always watching..." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck,"Maybe things will change?" Shanon shook her head,"No, I'm not going to relax the entire day."

Gen shrugged, "Maybe. But that's why I discovered all the hiding places this manor has to offer." Prussia nodded, "Ja you are."

"Maybe you should talk to your dad about loosening it a bit..." England suggested. Shanon crossed her arms,"Dare you to make me."

Prussia raised an eyebrow ebfore leaning close to her. "You sure you vant me to?" Gen hummed, "Nah. He'll just point out the trouble I do cause when I'm bored and no one's looking."

Shanon blinked, why the closeness why sudden intimidation. "Make. Me." She was holding her ground. England chuckled,"Are you that bad?"

Gen paused, "I went around and moved all the furniture enough to not be noticeable but to give everyone bad knees by the end of the day. that is just one of the things I've done so far." Prussia chuckled and messed with her hair, leaning back again. "Maybe later zen." '

"Why?" England asked, truly curious why one would do that as a prank. Shanon was slightly red,"..wh..... What?"

Gen gave a slight shrug. "As long as nothing ends up broken, I like seeing how people react to it. Some start cursing, others doubt themselves. Then there's people like Shanon that fall." Prussia shrugged, "Brooms are in ze closets right?"

"Ah, those types. Ones that like feedback." England chuckled,"It is fun to mess with people that way." Shanon blinked, before heading to the door that would lead inside. She's doing this since he isn't making her relax.

Prussia followed after her, intending to follow her no matter what to make sure she doesn't do any chores. Gen smiled at him. "Yup! It is pretty amusing!"

Shanon opened a closet, grabbing a broom,"I'm doing chores." England shook his head,"Definitely would be troublesome out there in the world."

Gen shrugged, "Well when I got out into town with Shanon, I don't really do much. I don't like situations outside of home." Prussia shook his head, taking the broom from her then shutting the closet. "Nope."

"Hermit." England teased, getting the scones out of the oven. Shanon could either be experiencing tension with Prussia or growing frustration. Both probably. She pinched the bridge of her nose,"It's just one chore I know I can do."

Prussia paused before holding the broom at her. "Ze second your hands hurt, stop. Okay?" Gen smiled, "It's something I'm good at."

"Really? Yes, thank you." Shanon took the broom from him, then walked to the main lobby room. That's where she had to sweep because some blond with a cowlick had come to visit and tracked in dried up mud everywhere. Internal groaning as she began to sweep it away. England nodded,"Tea is ready and the scones should be too." Anything wrong with the scones, hm?

Prussia followed her into the main lobby room, staying nearby just in case she ended up needing help. The blonde should be more careful next time huh? Gen didn't seem to notice anything wrong with the scones at the moment. "Let's give them a try then!"

Shanon was technically hurting herself, she was just ignoring it. If she could finish one task today, she would be fine. Oh if only that blonde knew who was there... England smiled as he bit into one all fine and dandy.

Gen grabbed one and took a bite. There was a paused. Then a quick grab for her cup to take a drink of tea. She is going to try and act cool about it for now. He was definitely going to find out when he went tot he kitchen to get something to eat. "No way! Iggy I didn't know you knew the Greenes!" Prussia was willing to have her do something else if it meant not having her hands hurt.

England froze up at the sound of his practically grown up adopted child,"... Alfred??.." Shit he was going to mess everything up now. Well Prussia look at that, looks like her bandages are just a bit more bloodstained as she put away the broom when she was done.

Prussia did notice as he went over and took hold of her hands to look at them. "I said to let me knov if it hurts to do zat." America grinned, "Yeah! Who else would I be?" Gen glanced at him. "Your hair is weird."

Shanon sighed,"But it didn't hurt....mostly." England was flabbergasted,"Why are you even here?"

Prussia shook his head, "If it hurt zen it hurt. Let's change your bandages, okay?" "I came over to talk to Mister Greene. Did you come to talk to him too?" Gen glanced at England, watching his reaction to see what he'd do.

"... Alright.." Shanon simply gave in to that. England shook his head,"Ah no... I came to work for him for a bit."

Prussia nodded and headed back to the servants' quarters. He may not know where everything is yet, but he certainly knows what Germany brought along. America blinked, "Really? Why's that?"

Shanon was not sure whether she was to stay where she was or to follow him... So she followed. England groaned in annoyance, taking hold of his arm,"Alfred, we should talk about it privately."

Prussia is glad she followed as she went to his room that he shared with his brother. Gen casually moved from her spot and walked out of the kitchen. "I need to go get a book, so have fun chatting with each other!" America paused before looking at him. "Alright what is it?"

Shanon stood at the doorframe though. Doesn't feel right to go into someone's room without clear invite. England sighed,"The kids and most of the younger workers don't know what we really are.... Anyway, since you missed the last meeting, a good few of us were sent to check and observe your progress as well as the influential people in your country. Same is going for Matthew as well. Gilbert, Ludwig, and Ivan are also here if you didn't notice."

America blinked, "Really? Why does my progress need to be checked?" Prussia glanced at her as he went to the dresser and was looking through the top drawer. "You kan kome in."

"Just to see if you caught up with the rest of us. And it's good to be in contact with influentials." England explained,"Bosses told us to." Shanon quietly walked in, not taking a seat either. She was mainly watching him and making sure she didn't drip blood possibly anywhere.

America nodded, "Right okay. Well what do you think so far?" Prussia found Germany's nice little kit for this kind of thing and turned to look at her. "ARe you goink to sit down?"

"Pretty well enough.. Mr. Greene is quite the socialite." England commented,"Hell, you could even surpass us at the rate you're going.. Eventually." Shanon blinked and nodded as if she was waiting to be told to do so. She sat down on what was probably his bed since it was closest and she didn't think of a chair.

Prussia grinned slightly and sat down next to her, setting the box in his lap before opening it and then going about taking one of her hands and unwrapping it. America grinned, "You think so?"

Shanon was looking at her hands for the majority of it... Though she would glance up at the guy in front of her. He could be doing this for any maid here. England rolled his eyes,"Yes, yes... Don't let it go to your head... And.. It would probably be best if you worked on.. Well. Getting rid of slaves.. Free them maybe."

"It's harder than you think man. The Southern states don't like that idea at all." Prussia probably would if he knew them, but hey he's a nice guy like that.

"So I've heard... I hope nothing unheard of will come out of that.. Try your best, okay?" England gave him an encouraging smile. Shanon wasn't be sure how she'd feel about such a situation though. She focused back on her hands.

America nodded, "Yeah. I am. I'll talk to James about it." Prussia didn't mind at all.

"Thank you. You're doing so well now." England sighed in relief then looked over at his scones, brightening up a bit,"Hungry?" Shanon shifted a little, it felt like he was being very careful and precise about wrapping her hands.

Prussia was very much so being careful and precise. He has enough knowledge from this because of battles. America glanced at the scones then shook his head. "No thanks. I think we spent my extra time here already so I'm going to go finish talking to Mister Greene. See you later Iggy!" He said, grinning big before going out and heading back to the office he was to be talking in.

Shanon cleared her throat,".. You don't have to be so delicate..." England nodded to him before getting a scone himself.

"It's better to be kareful." Prussia said, glancing at her for a moment before looking back at her hands. Gen waited a bit before going into the kitchen. "So what's up 'Iggy'?"

"I think you're bandaging my hands more than the Doctor was." Shanon was amused by that really. England rolled his eyes,"Please don't call me that. Usually I punch Alfred when he does that." 

Gen smiled, "Well why didn't you punch him then?" Prussia paused, "..I guess I am done zen." He said and quickly wrapped it up before shutting the box and going to put it away.

"Not right to do that so rudely in front of people." England shrugged,"..Scone?" Shanon blinked, raising an eyebrow. Why did he do that so fast? "... Er... Uh.. Thanks, Gilbert.. And... Sorry for being so stubborn about my chores."

Prussia chuckled, "It's fine. Vhy are you so persistent about chores anyvays?" Gen glanced at his scones then him. "In all honesty. I think you could've done better with the scones."

".. Well.. It's been my job since I was a kid. If I have chores and can't do them, I'm kind of useless ain't I?" Shanon half smiled and shrugged, sort of an uneasy WH4T NOW thing. England nodded,"So I've been told."

Gen smiled, "Well I'm sure if you keep at it, it'll get better." Prussia shook his head as he went over and sat back down next to her. "You vouldn't be useless if you couldn't do some chores."

"I've been doing it for years now Gen." England chuckled to himself. Shanon slumped her shoulders, looking down at her hands,"Somehow, I don't believe you there."

"How many variations have you tried then?" Prussia shrugged, "Believe me or not but zere's no vay anyone is useless if zey kant do a fev zinks. Everyone has zeir flavs."

".... I've lost count." England rubbed the back of his neck. Shanon clenched her hands into fists slightly, holding onto her dress. She probably shouldn't be doing that, muttering,"... Women are raised to feel useless if they can't complete tasks they're given..." Which was kind of true in this time period.

Prussia paused, "..My toughest enemy vas a girl. She never gave up vhen it kame to anyzink. She didn't stop even vhen ze battle vas over. It vasn't because she vould be useless if she couldn't vin. Or at least I zink so. She seemed to do it all because she vanted to." Gen snickered, "Well maybe I can help!"

Shanon listened to him, then thought about it. If it boiled down to want, she truly didn't want to be working here at all. Of course she didn't mind it with Gen around but.. She relaxed her hands, then slowly looked up at him. Although inappropriate, she just hugged him. She apparently needed that talk. England nodded, "Next time maybe, don't want to use up all the cooks' ingredients."

Prussia blinked and hugged her back. He chuckled slightly. "Feelink better?" Gen grinned, "Alright that works!"

Shanon nodded a small bit, but she didn't show signs of letting go just yet. England blinked,"... We haven't checked on Shanon or Jeremy.."

Gen paused, "Jeremy's probably back in his room by now and Shanon might be doing something else now." Prussia wasn't going to let go until she wanted to. "If ve ever get ze chance, you kan meet her you knov." 

"Want to check on your friend?" England asked. Shanon blinked, pulling back only a bit to look at him in the eyes,"Really?"

Gen nodded, "Yeah we should make sure she's okay." Prussia grinned, "Vell sure vhy not?"

"Servants' quarters?" England suggested. Shanon smiled,"That would be.... awesome ."

Prussia chuckled, "Very avesome." Gen shrugged and headed in that direction. "Sure let's check it out."

Shanon blinked, noticing their closeness finally and letting go of him as well as scooting back a bit. She smiled, pushing some hair behind her ear. England followed her.

Gen hummed slightly as she walked. Prussia grinned and got up. "Should ve go mop nov?"

"Yeah..... Uh.. Can I do at least a little bit of that? Gotta mop the kitchen..." Shanon asked hesitantly as she got up as well. England glanced at her,"What are you humming?"

"I am keeping myself in a good mood so I don't freak out about how Shanon is." Prussia looked at her, "Promise to let me knov vhen it hurts zis time?"

"Ah.." England nodded, good reason to hum. Shanon nodded,"Promise. "

Gen nodded again and went back to humming. Prussia eyed her for a moment before nodding. "Alright zen. I guess it von't be a problem if you do some of it."

England opened the door for Gen once they reached the door. Shanon nodded,"Thank you." She moved towards the door.

"Thank you Arthur." Gen said, going inside and looking around. Prussia shrugged, going to the door before her and opening it. "Velcome."

"You're welcome, young mistress." England smirked, walking in behind her. Shanon walked out the door, nodding towards him because she doesn't want to say thanks again.

Gen looked at him, "Oh come ooon what about calling me Gen?" Prussia smiled and followed her out, raising an eyebrow when noticing England and Gen as he shut the door.

"Just doing it to mess with you. Look, there's Shanon." England chuckled. Shanon blinked, oh right Gen was probably looking for her.

Gen stuck her tongue out at him before looking over at Prussia and Shanon. She smiled and went over. "Shanon how are you feeling? How's your hands?" Prussia nodded his head at England, glancing at Shanon.

"... Ssssooo... How about I already reopened them and Gilbert had to bandage them up? Heheh...." Shanon nervously laughed. England raiser an eyebrow,"That doesn't sound all too well."

Gen blinked, "Were they that bad?" Prussia shrugged, "Not enough to be a serious problem but enough to hinder her job."

"We kinda argued over my job already..." Shanon shrugged. England nodded,"That's good to hear... Anything that the other maids can do to assist?"

Gen paused, "Until your hands are all better I promise not to pull anymore pranks." Prussia glanced at England, "I haven't asked zem yet."

Shanon laughed,"That's a kind thought, Gen." England nodded,"I could go do that now."

Prussia shrugged, "If you're up for it zen zat vould be helpful." Gen nodded, "Yeah and I'm serious too!"

Shanon nodded before walking again,"Anyway, before one of the maids can take some of my chores... I'm going to mop up the kitchen floor." England nodded to Prussia,"continue to keep an eye on her until then." With that, England left the room to find a maid to spread the word.

Gen nodded, following her. "Oh Arthur made scones." Prussia cringed slightly at that. "Ant you let him??"

Shanon blinked,"You know what his scones are like?" She glanced at Prussia.

Prussia made a face. "Zeir terrible."

"They can't be that bad." Shanon entered the kitchen to see the scones,"Look, I'll eat one now." She reached to take one with no further warnings, even from Gen.

Gen blinked before grabbing the cup of tea she had been drinking earlier and holding it out at Shanon to drink. Prussia paused, "I zink she'll need more zan zat."

Shanon raised an eyebrow before taking a good bite out of the scone. She munched it for a bit. She even managed to swallow it. "...gIVE ME THE TEA." She grabbed both the cup and kettle as to get enough to get the taste out of her mouth.

Gen moved out of the way, shrugging slightly as if accepting that was going to happen. Prussia chuckled slightly. "Varned you."

Shanon paused and glared at him, mouth full of tea when she did that. Then she swallowed,"... I will hit you with this kettle."

Prussia blinked and held up his hands innocently. "Okay okay I get it."

Shanon nodded, putting down both items then went over to another closet that had a bucket and a mop.

Gen glanced around, pausing when looking outside. "I think I'm going to go see how the fields look today."

"Or you want to see that Russian guy, Ivan." Shanon whispered with a tiny smirk. She started mopping.

Gen looked at Shanon with a 'are you serious' look. "I hardly know him Shanon." Prussia is casually staying near the door to be out of the way but to be close by at the same time. 

Shanon snickered,"Just go on ahead, ah, young love~" She teased more, just joking. She continued to mop.

Gen frowned, "I will make you eat more of Arthur's scones."

"Calm down Gen, I was only fooling." Shanon giggled.

Gen huffed and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Go on, see the fields." Shanon smiled.

Gen nodded and walked out, going over to the fields soon after. She looked around. Okay yeah maybe she should figure out what to do.

Russia was busy weeding at the moment. Shanon glanced at Prussia as she did her work. She wasn't hurting yet.

Prussia is staying nearby just in case. Gen started the usual wandering around the fields before noticing the Russian and going over. "Want help?"

Shanon looked back at the floor. Russia blinked, glancing at her,"Sure if you vant you."

Gen smiled and crouched down to start taking out weeds herself. "So why do you like sunflowers so much?" Prussia blinked, "Howv's your hands?"

"They're so bright and vibrant like the sun... And they don't grow vhere I lived." Russia smiled. Shanon smiled,"Truthfully alright for now."

Prussia nodded, "Makink sure." He said, leaning against the doorway slightly at that. Gen nodded, "I can see why you'd like to have some then."

Shanon continued working with a smile. Russia nodded,"Da.. So beautiful..."

Gen smiled, "Well you can get some sunflowers for your room if you want." Prussia glanced around slightly in thought. "So vhat else do you like to do?"

"You think so?" Russia chuckled. Shanon hummed,"Hm? Well.. I guess writing a little bit.. And I do like cooking but I'm practically banned from it considering how often I hurt myself while doing so. 2/3 basically."

Prussia blinked, "Vhen don't you hurt yourself?" Gen nodded, "Well yeah it's your room to decorate at will."

"Good question." Shanon said. Russia nodded,"Makes sense.."

Gen hummed, "I'll keep a lookout for any of those seeds by the way." Prussia smiled slightly, "Ja I guess so." 

"Thank you Genesis." Russia smiled, wiping his forehead with his arm. Shanon snickered,"Mom wasn't happy with it but eh, tough luck."

Prussia smiled, "Vell as long as your happy." Gen glanced at Russia, "Why thank me? Just doing what friends usually do."

Shanon rolled her eyes at that, almost done with mopping... Though she stopped,"Uh huh." Russia shrugged,"Don't have many friends."

Prussia blinked, "Hands hurtink?" Gen paused, leaning back slightly as she looked at him before grinning. "Well I'm your friend so there!"

".. Yeah." Shanon nodded. Russia blinked,"You sure?"

Gen shrugged, "Well as long as you're nice then why not? You don't seem like a bad guy. Unleeess there's a huge secret of yours that means you are." Gen you're getting carried away. Prussia glanced around before going over and holding his hand out at her to take the mop.

"I doubt I'm that bad." Russia chuckled. Shanon handed it easily this time around, then maneuvered to the doorframe and leaned against it like he had done before.

Prussia went about finishing the rest of the mopping. "So zis is it right?" Gen smiled at him. "Then it's not a problem!" she said and held her hand out at him. "We'll be friends until the end of time too!"

"That's the last of it." Shanon nodded, taking a recent splinter out of her finger. Russia blinked, then shook her hand... He had the same thought of knowing it wouldn't last long for him,"Da."

Gen paused before puffing her cheeks out slightly. "Neither of you got it." Prussia nodded once he was done and grinned at her. "So ze rest of ze day you have off?"

"Vhat do you mean?" Russia raised an eyebrow. Shanon paused,"...y...es? "

Prussia walked over to her. "Zen ve kan do stuff togezer?" Gen let go of his hand, rubbing her head in contemplation. "Maybe it's just how I deliver it, but it was suppose to be somewhat of a joke. You know 'our friendship transcends time itself' basically but Arthur didn't seem to find it funny either."

"Such aaaas?" Shanon had a thought that this could lead to her drawing him but she wasn't sure if her hands could handle that. Russia tilted his head,"Sadly don't get the joke, vherever it is in there."

"I guess it just isn't it's time." Gen no more time jokes. Prussia shrugged, "Vell you could shov me around ze rest of ze place. Or ve could bug Vest or just hang out."

"Okay, haha, got that one." Russia rolled his eyes with a smile. Shanon hummed,"There's not much else besides guest rooms, a game lounge... That's like, battle strategy based games on a table and a cloth hanging between two tables..."

Prussia grinned, "Let's go to ze game lounge zen." Gen smiled, "Well at least that one you got!" She said before going back to weeding.

Shanon snickered,"Of course. I'm not too good at playing some of the games there myself though." Shanon did a beckoning hand gesture with a sly smirking smile and one eyebrow arched, before she turned around to start walking towards said room. Russia chuckled, continuing with weeding,"Vhy did you come out here by the vay?"

"I come out here when I'm bored and not pulling pranks usually. Plus I just promised Shanon that I wouldn't pull any pranks until her hands go tbetter." Prussia chuckled and followed after her. "Vell it certainly vill be fun."

"Ah... Vhat happened?" Russia has been outside all day. Shanon seemed a little mischievous with how she present herself now, swaying while she walked and making tight turns around corners,"Maybe."

Prussia made sure to keep up, "Are you not sure about it beink fun?" Gen paused slightly before continuing with what she was doing. "I was bored so I went about moving some of the furniture around a bit to cause people ot hit their knees and stuff. Shanon ended up being one of the ones to fall and she broke some stuff made of glass and got her hands cut up a bit."

"Depends if I understand what's going on." Shanon hummed, twirling around to walk backwards to face him. The dress made it much more fun to watch that. Russia nodded,"Ah, I see. Learned your lesson then or?"

Gen blinked, "...I learned to be careful about who might be walking into my pranks." Prussia looked at her and grinned slightly, chuckling. "I guess so."

"Did not learn your lesson, got it." Russia hummed innocently. Shanon seemed to move her hips side to side more now just because it's fun to walk like that. She then disappeared into a room,"Here we are."

Prussia went inside and glanced around. "Nice." Gen huffed, "It's not that baaaad."

"Something that the guys do in their spare time or just something to chat over. Usually a third person is around as a referee for the battle strategy game." Shanon shrugged. Russia shook his head,"That's vhat you think."

Gen went silent for a little bit. "Well I think Shanon and Gilbert might have a thing going on." Prussia nodded, "So should ve get someone else to join us?"

"Vhat makes you say that?" Russia asked simply to keep the conversation going. Shanon shrugged,"We could, or we can trust each other and play without the separation curtain."

Gen shrugged slightly, "He seems to be around her a lot. Or maybe I'm just saying this to tease he. Or both." Prussia chuckled, "Vhere vould ze fun be in zat?"

"So you think he may have an interest in her?" Russia raised an eyebrow, he only knew Prussia would hover around only one other girl and that was Hungary. Shanon shrugged,"Your decision. Either that or you can show me the ropes because I'm still unsure about the gameplay."

Gen hummed, "Maybe. Shanon is pretty fun to be around." Prussia nodded, "Zen I guess I'll just shov you ze ropes."

"He's only know her since yesterday though. Same for her towards him." Russia commented. Shanon smiled,"Neat, c'mon and teach me then." She walked over to the tables.

"In some books it's faster than that." Gen replied back. Prussia followed her over, giving the tables a glance over and went about starting to explain it all to shanon.

"Books, Gen, books." Russia emphasized. Shanon nodded, listening intently.

Prussia started explaining what she'd have to do in the game after setting the groundwork and the rules of course. Gen huffed, "Not my fault books are better than reality."

Shanon followed what he said pretty easily. She seemed to lean closer to him without realizing it. Probably her subconscious trying to make sure she hears everything. Russia laughed,"Of course, of course. But books aren't better than the real thing."

Gen shrugged, "Well if you experience it then sure." Prussia wasn't fazed by the closeness at all. He grinned at her when he was done before looking at the tables. "so zink you got it all?"

"How long vill you think it'll take though, for those two?" Russia asked out of mild curiosity. Shanon nodded slowly,"I think I got it, about the gist of it. Enough to play at least."

Prussia chuckled and went to his side of the tables. "Alright zen. Let's give it a shot." Gen blinked and paused in thought. "Ummm.... maybe a week at most? I don't know really."

Shanon smiled, time to get things rolling and not laugh at that little pun. Russia nodded,"Do you think it's good for her? To be in a relationship, I mean." Very thought provoking Russian today.

Gen stopped pulling out weeds. "Hm. Well for her? Yes. I'm certain it would be good for her if it's the right guy. For her being a maid? Maybe? I haven't thought too much about that." Prussia grinned and focused on the game at hand.

"Vell if you really think so... You can always nudge them... In the right direction." In between pauses of his speak, Russia was pulling on a very hard to yank out weed. Shanon focused, taking her time for moves and analyzing outcomes. Though it didn't seem like it as she made said moves easily and fast.

Gen glanced at him then the weed, "Maybe. Hey if you're having trouble then why nto dig a bit of the dirt away from it. Helps get some of the roots to come out." Prussia was quick with his moves. He focused on hits more than accuracy it seems.

Russia knew what he was doing, he is an independent man that now uses a trowel to help get it out. Shanon grinned whenever she believe she heard slight sounds of frustration from the other side. Sure he got her a few times now, but she was doing well still.

Gen still tried to help as she went back to working herself. Prussia is determined to win, so he just continued with trying to beat her through various attacks. He threw in some tactics form time to time, but tended to stay at random somewhat.

Russia tossed the last weed into the wheelbarrow and got up. He is very sweaty and tired now. Shanon bit her lip, looking at where she was attacked and responded accordingly. She could do this. Probably.

Prussia continued with his scattered plan. Maybe he should lighten up? He glanced towards Shanon as if to determine it or not. Gen looked at him then got up herself. "Alright so what now?"

Shanon snapped her fingers with a widespread grin, aha. She knew exactly where to attack next and with what to halt him. Russia chuckled,"Veeds are taken over to the compost to decompose and then I rest. I've been doing this all day."

Gen blinked and scrunched her nose up slightly. "Yikes I think you have a worse job than Arthur. I mean all day? Boriiing." Prussia grinned slightly and went back to work. He wasn't going to go easy if she seems into how it is now.

"Eh, it's a step by step process. Changes every day." Russia chuckled. Prussia's grin shouldn't last too long. Shanon is thriving, despite her extreme analysis usually taking a good four minutes or longer before she would make a move.

Prussia was going ot take her serious as he started to attack with an actual formation going on. Gen nodded, "Yeah I guess so. We can keep talking while you put the weeds away."

It took a few moments for Shanon to adjust to his new tactic. Hell no, she isn't going down easily. Russia nodded as he began to push the wheelbarrow to the compost.

Gen hummed as she followed him. "So do you like fantasy books?" Prussia grinned as he change dit up again once she got use to it.

"I can get into them." Russia shrugged. Shanon glanced at Prussia,"... I swear I'm going to throw one of my cannons at you."

Prussia blinked, "Vhat'd I do?" Gen smiled, "Depends on what the book does?"

Oh Prussia knows.... Shanon's strategies changed most definitely into being highly offensive. She is relentless now. "Mhm, the type of fantasy really." Russia stopped at the compost.

Prussia went back to focusing on the game as he made sure to focus on demolishing her army. Gen nodded, "Yeah that makes sense. what kind of fantasy though?"

Shanon gritted her teeth, tactics changing again. So close. She knows they're both close to either winning or losing. "Something lighthearted.... Almost like a children's story but not exactly like one." Russia hummed, moving the weeds into the compost now.

Gen smiled, "So you're like a kid at heart?" Prussia was intending to win this as he changed it up once more.

"I suppose you could say that?" Russia raised an eyebrow. Shanon huffed, trying to follow in step as she off handedly threw a tiny wooden cannon at her opponent.

Prussia blinked and then threw it back as he went to another tactic. He was going to be a slippery as possible. Gen giggled, "That's adorable!"

Shanon caught it simply from frustration. She doesn't want to lose at all even though it's her first time playing with a good explanation. Russia chuckled,"I guess it is..."

Gen nodded, "Yup! I'll have ot keep a lookout for any books like that for you." Prussia was not going to lose to a first-timer.

Russia rolled his eyes,"I vouldn't mind that." Shanon is not going to forfeit the game, she's holding onto every last bit she has. And it's oddly working in her favor.

Prussia frowned as they continued playing. He was not wanting to just quit. Nope. Definitely. And yet when the door opened, he let out a groan as he hid his face in his hands. "I give!" Gen smiled, "Well that's good, because I'd probably do it if you didn't agree or not, Ivan."

"You forfeit the game, Gilbert?~" Shanon teased, smirking at him to double check. Russia smiled,"I figured you vould."

Prussia let out a loud sigh. "Ja. I forfeit." "Vell zat's good because you need to take over sentry." Germany cut in, looking between them but saying nothing about what just transpired. Gen hummed, "So are you going to go to bed now or something?"

Shanon blinked as she looked over at the blonde,"Oh hi Ludwig." She smiled, looking proud of herself to make Prussia go through all of that. Russia yawned,"Kinda. Going to grab something to eat, then bed." 

Gen nodded, "Well Arthur made scones." Prussia looked at Germany before getting up. "Vell it vas fun hangink out Shanon." He said, going to the door and slipping past Germany as he went to stand guard. Germany nodded at Shanon to say hello, moving out of Prussia's way when he went past.

"... Do you think I vant to die?" Russia muttered quietly. Shanon nodded to Prussia before putting away the pieces,"So how was guard duty today, Ludwig? Uneventful? "

Gen blinked, "What? They aren't that bad. I mean shanon and I had one." Germany nodded slightly and went over to help her. "Somevhat. Hov did you make Gilbert give up exactly?"

"How didn't you die?" Russia asked in disbelief. Shanon shrugged,"He gave me a thorough explanation beforehand since I was uncertain of how to do things. Then I just kept going and going, meeting his every step. His every change. Every random change. I guess it just drove him nuts."

Germany nodded, "Sounds like him." Gen paused, "Umm... Because I just had one bite? So did Shanon." 

"Ridiculous though.... I have a feeling he's going to try and play another game some other time with me." Shanon rubbed the back of her neck once the rest of the game was cleaned and put away. "Brave souls.. At least you didn't eat the entire scone." Russia sighed in relief.

Gen paused, "...Now I'm tempted to figure out what would happen." Germany shrugged, "Depends on his mood really."

"Do not. You vill be by the toilet all night." Russia warned. Shanon nodded,"A pretty competitive brother you have, hm?"

Gen blinked and nodded slightly. "Okay then noted. Thanks Ivan." Germany let out a slight sigh. "Ja. It can be a problem sometimes."

Russia nodded,"... Shouldn't you being going to bed yourself soon? Or maybe read before it?" Shanon smiled,"You can get through it. So, are you going to rest now?" She was getting ready to leave the room.

Germany shrugged slightly then noticed the bandages on her hands. "Did somezing happen?" Gen scrunched her nose up slightly. "Not tireeeed. Plus if I wanted to read a book then I probably wouldn't have come out to the fields." 

"Oh.. Yeah. Gen was playing one of her friendly pranks and moved furniture the slightest bit. I was going through the room she messed with, tripped... Dropped empty glass bottles, they broke, and my hands landed on them. They got Jeremy to get the doctor for it... I think Gilbert went with him possibly? And that's why you two changed shifts kind of early?" Russia shrugged,"have to sleep at some point."

Gen nodded with a sigh. "Yeah I know. when I tired I'll sleep. But until then no way." Germany nodded, "Zat makes sense. Vell have a good night." He said and went back out of the room. He might as well make sure Prussia's watching then go to sleep himself.

"Of course not." Russia smiled and patted her shoulder,"See you tomorrow then." Shanon nodded,"You too." With that, she... Oddly enough went into the kitchen instead, quietly and carefully preparing something.

Gen smiled, "yup! See you later Ivan!" She went off to probably go do something in the library or her room hopefully.

Shanon silently checked on the front porch to see if Prussia was really on watch or if he slightly dozed off for a moment. She may or may not have made a little snack and a drink to help him stay awake.

Prussia was in fact doing his job. He would very much so be happy to get something to drink and a snack.

Shanon slid a window open near one of the tables, the curtains from the inside disguising her most definitely. Once the plate and cup were put down, she whistled to at least get his attention since she was somewhere on the side. She then shut the window and hurriedly moved to get to the servants' quarters. She was hoping to not get caught doing that because one or two people would tease her for sure.

One of them for sure would have, but Gen was not around to actually see that happen. A pity on her part really. Prussia blinked when he heard whistling and went to check it out. He grinned at what he saw before peering into the window to see if he could see who left it. Once he gave up, he ended up taking the plate and cup then going back to his spot as he sat down and started to eat and drink what was there. 

Shanon is free from that chance then as she made it to her room. Now to lock the door and sleep.


	3. Time Sure Flies

Within eight months a few things were very certain. Prussia was still trying to figure out who exactly was the one leaving him snacks and something to drink every night for his shift. Gen was still being trouble and dodging her lessons like usual. The four countries had fanclubs for each of them from the other maids in the manor, which most certainly caused issues for some other people. At this moment, Gen was hiding near the fantasy section of the library as she stared at a page of her book, thinking over what to do next. Prussia was going to the kitchen to get something to eat. Considering he had gotten accustomed to his shift to the point of not being awake for the early portion of the day, he was still somewhat tired at the moment.

Shanon had been fine and dandy with not being figured out yet. At least it didn't seem like another had caught her. She was currently was finishing off sweeping the front porch, got back inside to the kitchen herself. She didn't notice the Prussian as she was getting some ingredients together to make herself some honey milk tea. Russia was busy harvesting with some other farmhands that drifted in over the months, making the workload much easier to deal with. England was busy with making sure the Greenes had all they wanted and needed, while also trying to avoid these fanclub maids.

Germany was standing guard, so fanclub maids were rather difficult for him to avoid at the moment. He found himself, drowning them out as he focused on his job. Prussia noticed Shanon and smirked slightly. "Hey vhat are you makink, Shanon?" Gen finally ended up shutting her book when it came to the fact that she wasn't getting any reading done at all. She got up and slipped back out of the library to wander through the manor. She was most definitely bored.

Poor Germany. Shanon definitely jolted a bit at the suddenness of his voice. She turned around to see him,"Oh, just some milk tea with a bit of honey.. How was the night shift?" England was heading past the library, looking for a possibly short cut to lose a few maids who had questions. How were they suppose to get any work done like this?

Gen blinked when noticing England then the entourage. There was a pause before she shrugged and continued walking, slipping into another room and proceeding to start messing with the things in there. Prussia shrugged as he went over to her. "Like usual. Someone still keeps leavink me somezink to eat ant to drink ant I still haven't figured out vho. Kan I have some of zat tea by ze vay?"

England is practically running by this point. Save them. Shanon hummed,"Sure, don't see why not." She got to it, being as careful as she would at night so she wouldn't hurt herself. Once she finished, she poured out two cups,"This will surely help you sleep for a while."

Prussia grinned, "Really? Vell zank you very much for zat." Gen is doing something to cause trouble for them anyways. A few minutes later, she left the room and cleared her throat before basically yelling. "THIS ROOM IS SERIOUSLY TRASHED. I THOUGHT WE HAD MAIDS HERE. NOT SLACKERS." Seems one thing never changes with Gen. The sass. 

Shanon handed him his cup, then took her own. Sipping it with satisfaction and ignoring Gen because it seems like she's been doing this often. The maids pestering England seemed to leave him instantly to hurry to Gen and apologize. They got right on it as well. England sighed in relief and leaned against the wall.

Gen smiled at the maids, making sure they knew she was just messing with them about the slackers thing before going off on her way again. That most definitely didn't quench her boredom though. Trashing a room wasn't very difficult lately. Prussia took a drink, glancing around when hearing Gen. "Vhat do you zink zat vas about?" 

England was very grateful for that entire thing. So so grateful. The maids were used to such childish antics by now though. Shanon shrugged,"Probably a diversion. Maids have been especially clingy to you four guys lately." She finished off her drink, which she probably made a cooler version for him a few nights ago. She put her cup in the sink,"Enjoy your tea, I have to go run some errands outside of the house today." She smiled before leaving the room, a small whistle leaving her just when she thought she was out of earshot when she wasn't at all. aaaaand out the front door this maid went.

Prussia blinked and paused when hearing shanon whistle. He looked at the cup and took another drink, paying close attention to the taste this time. Oh he definitely was going to mess with her later. Gen is probably going to bug England then as she went over to him. "Not going to bother keeping an eye on Jeremy right now?"

Shanon was just whistling a little nice tune while doing the usual errands. Grocery store, convenience store, and a little stop at the pub. Plus another stop at the flower shop. England was panting,"Gen. I was.... Getting him food... Until those... Women came after me."

Gen smiled slightly, "Well then I guess you're lucky I was bored then, huh?" What's this about a stop at the flower shop? Oooh is Shanon planning something.

"Yes... Very... Very... Lucky. Thank you." England sighed in relief. Shanon is probably picking up some flowers for her room or something. It may be a while before she gets back so the albino should rest until then.

The albino is awake for the rest of the day though, so not really going to happen yet. Gen nodded and started walking to the kitchen. "Well let's not leave Jeremy waiting on his food."

A long wait he has then. Probably an hour long wait. England nodded,"I'm told that I can't... Well.. Cook by using the oven or anything like that.. So he kinda has to settle for a sandwich." He talked as he walked with her.

Prussia is perfectly fine with that. Gives him time to wake up entirely. Gen snickered, "Well I can make it if you don't want to give him just a plain old sandwich."

Shanon has just entered the grocer's. England blinked,"You won't poison your brother, right?"

Gen rolled her eyes, "If I poisoned him then I would be the oldest and have to deal with stuff I'd prefer not dealing with. Pass." Prussia will make it.

"Oh, you don't want to take over for your dad then?" England hummed. Is the Prussian sure about that.

He is very sure about that. Gen nodded, "I very much like having zero responsibilities thank you."

Thankfully Shanon didn't have to pick up much from the grocer's, so it was easy to carry to the next store. England chuckled,"That's nice to have." He opened the kitchen door for her.

Gen walked in with a hum, nodding at Prussia. "Yup. Really good considering I am still difficult to find for lessons." Prussia glanced at them, "Oh hey you tvo."

"You'll have to take them eventually..." England sighed then nodded to Prussia," Hello." Prussia are you just going to wait in the kitchen all day.

Prussia was nursing his cup. Shhhh. He did intend to leave, but wasn't sure where maids wouldn't be other than his room. Gen scrunched her nose up. "Noooope. Who cares if I'm a great housewife or not? You get what you get and that's it."

Prussia is just going to have to take that risk. Or remember what Shanon's usual errand entail. Speaking of, she's still at the convenience store.

England nodded,"I see your point there..."

Gen glanced at him, "Yeah, so it's just a waste of time for me. Also is there anything in particular you wanted to give my brother food wise?" Prussia definitely remembers now and went out of the kitchen, going outside and quickly off towards the bar.

"Not necessarily." England shrugged,"Should be healthy though." Shanon was now currently heading towards said bar, having a few bags in hand. She had moved onto humming instead.

Gen looked around in thought before going to the pantry and looking inside it. Prussia is being quick about getting to the bar soon enough.

England leaned against the counter as he watched her. Shanon isn't moving that fast at least, she takes a leisurely stroll when she does this.

Gen grabbed a potato, a few spices, and some cheese. She set it all the counter before setting the oven to start heating up. She grabbed a plate and a knife soon afterwards. She proceeded to cut the potato into slices, stopping near the end after each one to keep all of them fully attached to each other. Prussia went into the bar once he reached it and looked around casually before going to take a seat and keep a lookout.

England tilted his head in slight curiosity, what was she making exactly? Shanon calmly walked into the bar as she normally would, not seeing the Prussian again as she got the bartender's attention and gave him a list like last time. Now she waited.

The name escaped the writer, but it was most certainly delicious if you like potatoes. Gen hummed to herself as she cut a few slices of cheese, placing it in between each bit of potato. She proceeded to sprinkle the spices she had selected over it and then moved this cut up potato onto something that can go into the oven before sliding it in. She then went about putting away what she had gotten out.

England nodded,"Seems promising so far.." Shanon smiled when the tender came back out with a crate much like before. She picked it up, and moved to leave the bar with ease. Although it seemed like she had a tag-along. Fricking Eckleman.

Prussia followed after, catching up to the tag-along and tapping him on the shoulder. Gen glanced at England and smiled. "Well I certainly hope so."

Shanon was oblivious to this as she kept going to make her last stop. Josey Eckleman blinked, turning around as he slightly tittered. He was most certainly drunk again. Hell it seemed like he was a drunk at any time of the day. England hummed,"Where did you learn to cook?"

Gen blinked, "Oh from the cooks. Sometimes my dad too. When I was tall enough to reach over the counter without trouble, I was taught the basics. Easy to catch on." Prussia frowned slightly, "Leave her alone, got it?"

"Must be nice, hm?" England smiled. Josey raised an eyebrow,"Who are ya to tell me who I can.. Can and cannot purrssssue? She hasn't shown any... Disinterest in me.." Well... He has a point, since she would play it cool and try to convince him to let her go.

Prussia rolled his eyes, "I'm ze one zat vill kick your ass if you don't leave her alone." Gen nodded, "Yeah. It's pretty relaxing too."

"Doubt that. Yer just a youngin'." Josey stated, not realizing the ditch he's digging. England nodded,"So how long until it's done?"

Prussia smirked as he grabbed him by the shirt. "I've been alive a lot longer zan you zink. I've been in more vars zan you kan imagine ant you zink you vill stand a chance?" Gen glanced at the oven, "Hmm a few more minutes."

Josey squinted, shoving Prussia off of him,"Hell yes." That signed the deal as he got into a stance... Shouldn't be that hard to fight a drunk. Shanon was looking over the flowers for sale this season. England nodded again then looked at her directly,"... You know, I didn't think I would find anything interesting after my travels... But I was wrong."

Gen blinked, "Oh really? Well that's bound to happen. Things usually don't turn out how people expect them too." Prussia paused before looking around then quickly going in and punching him in the face.

"I thought this was just going to be an average job, to be honest..." England mused. Josey blocked, then went to get Prussia in the gut with a strong left. Shanon blinked as she saw the florist go to the window from the corner of her eye. She shrugged it off, going over to some blue flowers that caught her eye.

Prussia grabbed his fist, taking that chance to turn the drunk around and hold his arm tightly behind his back. "Are you goink to leave her alone?" Gen smiled, "Well we're a pretty weird family, so no surprise there."

Josey tensed up, shit was it worth it to get his arm broken. He slowly nodded. Shanon looked over to the florist once she picked out a small bouquet of blue cornflowers, "What's going on?" "Eckleman is getting what he deserves finally." ".. What?" With that, the maid paid the florist and went out to see for herself before she would go home. Except she did not go home as she watched what was happening. "Mhm." England hummed with a chuckle as he went to get some water for the boy as well.

Prussia frowned, tightening his hold a bit. "Say it out loud." Gen nodded, "So my family being odd qualifies to be something interesting considering your adventures?"

Josey made a pitiful sound at that,"Yes, I won't.... Bother her again." Shanon wasn't even being sneaky while she watched. When were the either of them following her? England laughed,"Yes, but there's something else I can't quite put my finger on..."

Gen blinked and went to take out the now crisp potato. "Really? What is it?" Prussia nodded and let go of his arm as he shoved him forward. "If I found out you did it again anyvays zen you ant I are goink to have problems."

"I don't know yet, but I have a feeling..." England shook his head,"Anyway, your brother must be very hungry by now.." Josey practically ran out of there with a metaphorical tail between his legs. Shanon was walking up to the albino, expression a bit unreadable.

Gen hummed and moved the potato to a plate. "Maybe there's a book that describes it and yeah it's done now." Prussia blinked when he noticed Shanon. "Oh hey Shanon. Are you all done viz your errants?"

"Maybe. Thank you by the way, again." England smiled as he picked up the plate and the glass of water he poured early. Shanon hummed and nodded,"Uh huh... Hey, can you lean down a little bit?" She said that as she put down her things she had bought today, then looked into one of the bags.

Gen grinned at him, "No problem! It gave me something to do?" Prussia leaned closer to her, "Ja vhat is it?"

"Have fun finding something else to do." England chuckled as he left the room. Shanon grinned when she found what she wanted,"Alright, close your eyes now please."

Gen paused, "...Oh I know! I'll go bug Ivan!" Prussia raised an eyebrow curiously at her but complied with closing his eyes. "Alrihgt. Zey're shut nov."

England chuckled some more as he heard her say that as he ascended the stairs to Jeremy's. Shanon smiled, quietly breaking the stem of one cornflower to make it the right length. Then she placed it on his ear. Once she was sure it would stay, she backed off,"There, I'd say it suits you nicely."

Prussia opened his eyes and then reached up, taking the flower to look at it. He blinked then grinned. "You zink so?" Gen proceeded to go outside and to the fields to see what Ivan was doing today.

Shanon smiled and nodded,"Something just tells me it does. Don't know why." With that, she bent back down to pick everything up again. Russia was bringing in some of the harvest.

Prussia nodded and put the flower back behind his ear before picking up some of the stuff. "Here I'll karry some of zis." Gen grinned and went over, following him. "so wha'ts up Ivan?"

Shanon nodded, not minding his help,"Thank you." She started walking along. Russia shrugged,"I go on break after this."

Prussia followed after her, "Your velcome ant vas zat vhy you had an extra stop after ze bar?" Gen blinked, "Really? That's great!"

"I was picking up some flowers for my room." Shanon smiled,"... Both for decoration and smell." Paint is very smelly. Russia chuckled,"I take it you're bored?"

Gen nodded, "Yeah. I had something to do until a little bit ago though, so not completely bored yet." Prussia chuckled, "Zat makes sense."

"Vhat vould you like to do then?" Russia asked as he store away the crops. Shanon hummed,"So why were you out? I thought you were going to sleep."

Gen shrugged, "Not a clue." Prussia glaned around, "I vas vantink to check somezink out."

"Of course... How about ve go for a valk maybe?" Russia suggested. Shanon laughed,"Gilbert, I saw that entire display y'know." She referred to Eckleman.

Prussia blinked, "Oh really? Vell I figured you vere goink to go to ze bar ant he vas goink to be zere to harass you." Gen nodded, "Sure that sounds like fun."

"From what I saw, you looked ready to break his arm." Shanon commented. Russia nodded as he put some of the last of his harvest into storage.

Prussia shrugged, "He zought he could stand a chance against me." Gen swayed slightly as she waited with a grin on her face like usual.

"An old drunk against a young guard, pity the fool." Shanon shook her head as she walked up the steps, glancing at the table near the window she used at night. She quickly glanced away from it. Russia clapped his hands together,"Alright. Let's go then." He smiled at her, offering his arm if she wanted it.

Gen nodded as she did take his arm. "You're still silly." Prussia glanced towards the table himself. "Ja ant zank you by ze vay."

"Vhy do you say that?" Russia asked as he began to lead her away from the house. Shanon blinked as she opened the door,"For what?"

Prussia grinned, "Zat food durink my shift." Gen shrugged as she followed him. "No reason. You just seem silly."

"....what food." Shanon play it cool. Play. It. Cool. Though she does seem slightly nervous now. "That makes you silly." Russia smirked.

"Then we're both silly." Gen remarked. Prussia chuckled, "You vhistled earlier."

"I guess ve are." Russia smiled, shaking his head in amusement. Shanon blinked,"... I deny I ever did such a thing."

Prussia shrugged, "Vell I vas goink to zank vhoever keeps doink it. But if it's not you zen vho vould it be?" Gen nodded, "But that's why we get along!" she said then blinked. "Oh did you ever find those seeds?"

Shanon huffed,"Maybe if you were fast enough, you could catch them." Russia nodded after listening to her a bit,"Mhm, vaiting for the right time to plant them."

Gen smiled, "Well be careful where you plant them. That's all I have to say on that really." Prussia chuckled, "I've certainly tried."

"I vill, I remember vhat you said about your sister." Russia hummed. Shanon shrugged,"Try again tonight maybe, who knows." Is she scheming or just going be all TADAH yeah you were right tonight?...

Prussia nodded, "Oh I vill. I don't give up easy." Gen nodded, "That's good. I was just checking."

"I figured. Anyway, can you put away the alcohol for me while I put everything else away? Then please go to sleep." Shanon wanted him to rest obviously so he wouldn't be sleep deprived. Russia hummed,"See any places you vant to go to yet?"

Prussia chuckled, "Aright alright." He said and went off to the cellar. He felt perfectly fine though. Gen looked around, "Hm not really. I don't get out much, so it's up to you honestly."

Shanon will force him to sleep if she has to. She was in the kitchen as she put away groceries. Russia nodded before just literally walking them around, it was a nice cloudy day for walking...

Oh clouds were definitely something of interests. Gen glanced up to see how it looked, humming slightly as she did so. Prussia is a good boy, but sleeping now is not necessary.

Russia followed her gaze,"...Vhat do you see?" He was interested in what shapes she saw. Shanon smiled, everything was packed away. With that done, she went down into the cellar to check on Prussia.

"A headless man with a sword." Her imagination was very great. Prussia was putting the empty crate away considering it didn't take him too long.

"Nice. I see a vhale vith a flower crown." Russia hummed. Shanon smiled, leaning against the doorframe,"Done?"

Gen blinked, "Huh? Really?" Prussia glanced over then around the place. "Ja for nov it seems."

"Da, just look at it from here." Russia proceeded to show her from where he saw it. Shanon nodded, walking over to him before just taking his hand and leading him back up into the household. Don't see why or how he would question this. Oh, into the servants' quarters eh?

Gen tilted her head slightly, "Hmm I guess I can see it." Prussia followed after her without much protest, making sure he ended up walking next to her.

"Anything else in the sky?" Russia smiled. Must feel kinda weird holding someone's hand that has a few bumpy scars. Or just a few days old scabs. She simply just took him to his room. Sometime she took this precaution with Gen when she was younger when it was deemed bed time. Although she couldn't help but let her cheek tinge pink with how he was walking with her.

Prussia glanced at his room then her. "I don't need to sleep right nov." Gen is fine with it as she hummed slightly. "A sleeping dragon in a meadow."

"Too bad, you stayed up the whole night. Won't be acceptable if you stay awake." Shanon looked at him, eyebrow raised. Russia chuckled,"I think I see that as vell.."

Gen smiled, "Really?" Prussia shrugged, "I take a nap in ze morninks vhen Vest is vakink up."

"Mhm..." Russia hummed, then went on to explain what he saw that probably matched her sight. Shanon shook her head, tugging him into the room and gently shoving him onto the bed,"You need more than that. How long have you been doing this?"

Gen nodded slightly as she listened to his explaining. Prussia blinked and glanced at her. He paused for a moment then shrugged. "A vhile? It's not a big deal."

Russia finished, since it wasn't that long. He seemed happy with the cloudgazing walk they were having. Shanon huffed, hands sassily landing on her hips,"Yes, it is. You need to sleep."

Gen is pretty happy about it too. "We should do this more often." Prussia looked at her and smirked. "Vould you be villink to join me?"

"If you vant, I vouldn't mind." Russia smiled, glancing back down at her. Shanon blinked, taken aback and flushing almost instantly,"Wh..What??" Did she hear him right?

Gen grinned, "Alright then! Just let me know when you have a break, okay?" Prussia shrugged, "It's easier to sleep viz someone near me." 

"Definitely vill do... Vant to get something to drink?" Russia offered. Shanon do not seriously contemplate this,"... What if... I was just in the same room??" Dear Lord she is a persistent caretaker.

Gen nodded, "Sure why not?" Prussia shook his head, "Has to be on ze same bed as me."

Russia hummed,"Grocer's or convenience?" Shanon grumbled something under her breath,"If...... If it's true and it's just to let you sleep better..." Someone's walls were definitely coming down.

Gen shrugged, "Either works for me." Prussia grinned, "Really?"

Russia directed them to the convenience since it was cheaper for someone like him. Shanon looked to the side and nodded slowly, her face was burning.

Gen was fine with that. She was willing to be the one to pay though. Prussia chuckled and patted the bed. "Vell if you're really up for it zen alright."

Russia won't allow that. Shanon held in a sigh as she took the gesture to join him on the bed. Now if only her face would cool down.

Gen is persistent. Prussia glanced at her. He leaned close to her, "Your face is really red."

Russia will distract her with something probably. That's the easiest way to get past that. Shanon leaned backwards,"No it's not."

Well that certainly is a way. She can get distracted easy. Prussia snickered, "Ja it is."

Once in the store, Russia looked at her,"Pick vhat you like." Shanon shook her head,"Nope. Not at all."

Gen nodded slightly and glanced around, staying near Russia. She ended up picking one before glancing at him to see what he'd pick. Prussia nodded, "No need to lie about it."

Russia picked out a juice for himself then looked at Gen,"Anything else?" Shanon rolled her eyes,"I'm not lying. Just go to sleep already."

Gen paused before shaking her head. "No I'm good." Prussia paused before bringing his arm around her and laying down. "Alright I vill."

Russia nodded,"Alright then." He walked over to the clerk, smiling at them calmly as he went to pay for their drinks. Shanon felt her stomach flip, she didn't have to lay down too, right? This was good enough, yes?

Gen blinked before nudging his arm. "I can pay for these you know." Prussia didn't seem to mind how it was as he closed his eyes to sleep like that.

"Nyet, you're here vith me like a guest." Aaaand Russia has already paid. Shanon relaxed after a bit. She was spending time looking at the ground.

Gen puffed her cheeks out, "I should've paiiiiid." Shanon should just try and take a nap herself considering it's going to be a while.

"Too baaad." Russia chuckled, leading her back out. Shanon paused in thought for a while before sighing in defeat. She slowly eased herself to lay next to the Prussian, not closing her eyes yet.

Gen stuck her tongue out at him with a huff. Yes good Shanon. Prussia smiled slightly in his sleep.

Russia smiled,"Vell are you not going to drink?" He opened his juice. Shanon couldn't believe she was doing such an... Unbelievable act before she was even married! What would Genesis say? Or Master Greene?... Or even Ludwig?!

Gen would probably tease her if she knew. No clue about her dad, but Germany wouldn't say much to Shanon about it. A lot to Prussia though. Gen looked at her drink before opening it and taking a sip from it. She wasn't goint to let it go to waste.

Shanon was a blushing flustered mess already. She couldn't sleep or nap like this. And of course Germany would go straight to the cause. Russia looked forward again towards the house.

Gen glanced at Russia. "...Next time I'm paying for the drinks." Prussia was having no trouble sleeping himself as he held her close.

"Alright alright." Russia agreed, shaking his head. Shanon let out a tiny squeak at that but then shut her eyes. Hopefully that did not catch any attention.

Prussia opened his eyes slightly at the noise before mumbling something to himself and going back to sleep. Gen nodded, "Yup! So be sure to have what you like in mind!"

Shanon breathed a sigh of relief... Though she was curious as to what he possibly mumbled. Russia smiled,"Don't vorry. I vill." He was so going to pick the cheapest option.

Gen was so going to bug him about that when he did. She smiled back and looked around. "Hmm... Oh hey do you know a guy named Alfred?" Prussia is not awake to answer any questions at the moment. Please wait for the beep.

"... Blonde with a cowlick and blue eyes?" Russia asked. Shanon knew this and was happy about it. Though she wondered if she could sneak out.

Gen nodded, "Yeah that's him." Good luc getting out of Prussia's hold.

"Never heard of him." Russia r u SRS. Shanon thus began to try to squirm out of it, stopping when she thought he was waking up.

Gen shrugged, "Well he showed up a while ago and surprised Arthur. I found out Arthur has a nickname he hates too." Prussia tightened his hold when she started squirm, mumbling something in German as he did it.

"Oh really?" Russia asked, raising an eyebrow. Shanon let out another quiet squeak and stopped. Her emotions were high right now.

Gen grinned, "Yeah. It's Iggy, but don't let him know I told you." Prussia smiled slightly when it stopped. Hopefully Shanon won't have an overload.

"Don't vorry. I von't mention it to him at all." Russia laughed. Shanon is trying to not have an overload but her heart is rapidly beating. Maybe she'll pass out from it.

Maybe, but that might worry the Prussian is he finds out. gen nodded, "Thank you Ivan."

That's it. Shanon is out, resting her head on the bed and KO'd. Russia shrugged,"No problem... How's your friend lately, by the vay?"

Shanon is a dork. Gen blinked, "Oh she definitely has a thing for Gilbert."

Nighty night Shanon. Let's have Gen walk in on you. "You're absolutely positive?" Russia asked, amused.

Gen nodded, "Oh yes. I am fairly certain she likes the albino."

"Proof?" Russia hummed, he wondered if the other maids' dreams were crushed yet.

Gen blinked, "...Can I just say the proof is that I can tell by now if she's into someone or not since I've known her for so long?"

"Like does she talk about him? Looks attentive vhen he's brought up in conversation? Or even does she brighten up around him?" Russia reads too many books.

Gen grinned slightly at that. "I thought we weren't thinking about this like booooks."

"... Oh shush. It's been long enough now." Russia laughed.

Gen giggled, "Maybe but I wasn't the one to say it's not like a book."

"That vas vhen they knew each other for only two days." Russia rolled his eyes,"Vant to see vhere they could be now?"

Gen nodded, "Yup! Then you'll see what I mean!"

"Sure sure." Russia said as he opened the front door, nodding to Germany.

Germany nodded at them when passing. gen waved slightly. "Where do you think they could be?"

"Vhere did you catch them last time they did something... Possibly.. Vith romantic intention?" Russia worded it the best he could.

Gen paused, frowning slightly as she thought about it. "Uh... Not really sure there. How about we just check the servants' quarters?"

"Might as vell. Her room or his?" Russia asked as they got closer.

Gen shrugged, "His?"

Russia nodded, opening the door then headed towards Prussia's room. Shanon definitely had the face of I passed out and my face is still reddish.

Gen glanced at the door to his room then Russia. "should we knock or something?"

"Could try. But you should be the one to knock." Russia smiled.

Gen paused before knocking. Prussia frowned slightly and nuzzled into Shanon when there was a knock. He wanted to continue sleeping.

All Shanon did in her pass out mode was twitch slightly. "Vell, gave them a vanring knock." Russia hummed as he opened the door,"That's if they're in here--..."

Gen blinked, "What? Are they in there?"

"... Da, they're in there. Look for yourself." Russia stepped back for her to see.

Gen peered inside and paused. "...I'm never going to let her live this down."

"I hope she survives that." Russia rubbed the back of his neck. It honestly seemed like Shanon's body knew what was going on but she didn't.

Gen snickered, "She probably will, but this is most definitely proves my point huh?"

"Definitely proves your point." Russia nodded. Shanon appeared to be opening her eyes just the smallest bit.

Gen glanced at Russia, "So what should we do now?"

"Leave?" Russia suggested. Shanon moved to sit herself up but Prussia is a restraint. 

Prussia grumbled when she tried to sit up. He wasn't going to let go. Gen blinked, "No bugging shanon about this?"

Shanon looked at him, muttering,"You're making this more difficult than it needs to be..." Russia shrugged,"your choice but I'm not staying around for it."

Gen whined, "What should we do after we leave theeeeeen?" Prussia nuzzled into her, mumbling about sleeping a little longer.

"Library?" Russia asked. Shanon sighed, she's stuck. She looked over at the door. She froze.

Gen paused for a moment before nodding and shutting the door. "Yeah okay that sounds good to me."

Shanon knows she's been caught. Her blush is back. She hid her face into the bed and whined quietly into it. Russia nodded, walking that way already.

Poor Shanon as her troubles. Gen grinned, following after him and grabbing his hand when she caught up. 

Shanon does not know how much longer she's going to survive. Russia blinked, a little surprised but please as he smiled and continued walking.

Gen hummed, "I can show you some of my hiding places in the library." Shanon might survive long if Gen doesn't tell people."

"Sounds like fun." Russia chuckled. Gen should because writer wants more embarrassed Shanon and confused when he wakes up Prussia.

Gen will tell people when not hanging around Russia then. The girl nodded, "Yeah it's a lot of fun."

Russia nodded,"After that, I have a last round up check on the fields then bed though."

Gen nodded, "so I'll only show you a few today."

"Still should be a lot of fun." Russia smiled as they entered the library.

Gen smiled and looked around before heading in one direction. "Yup! To the first hideout!"

Russia followed her easily.

Gen hummed and stayed at a pace that wouldn't lead to him getting lost on her as she weaved past different bookshelves. She stopped when reaching a corner of the room that had a chair and a table, but with bookshelves nearby that seemed somewhat easy to move. "See if you set the bookshelves a certain way it just seems like the end of the wall and that there was never a chair or table there at all."

"Neat... Vouldn't think of checking here. Have your maids figure that one out yet?" Russia smirked.

Gen shrugged, "I don't know. I only use this one at night whenever I can't sleep and want to read. They might have figured it out, and are waiting for whenever I use it during the day."

Russia chuckled,"Anyvhere else?"

Gen nodded and started walking in another direction. "My dad liked the idea of secret rooms all over the place, so there's at least one in here."

"He probably thought ahead." Russia nodded as he followed.

Gen smiled, "Yeah. This place is pretty cool in general."

"Useful for... Unvanted situations." Russia hummed.

Gen blinked, "oh right the maids have been bugging you too?"

"Da... But once I'm in the fields, I'm in a safe zone." Russia chuckled.

Gen smiled, "Well now you have somewhere else!"

"It vill be used. A lot probably." He smiled.

Gen nodded, "Well I hope you have fun."

Russia looked at the time from some clock,"Ah, I think I may have to go."

Gen looked at him then the clock. "Hm yeah I guess so."

"See you tomorrow, young mistress." Russia smirked before leaving the room.

Gen blinked, "That's not funnyyyy." The girl whined because she really isn't a fan of it.

"Too bad!" Russia called out as he now left the house. Gen is left with her boredom again.

Gen puffed out her cheeks and went off to find something else to do. She was probably going to get back at him later.

Shanon was still stuck with Prussia. England was retired for the night.

Prussia isn't moving anytime soon. gen grumbled slightly as she ended up going to her room anyways..

Shanon grumbled about how someone will have to remove them from each other because she doesn't have the willpower.

Gen paused from her walking only to turn and dash off to find people to tell about the two she saw. Maybe Germany can help as he goes to his room to see if Prussia is in there.

Shanon was just staring at the other wall by now with a straight and red face. She is so done and will not do this again. Maybe.

Germany opened the door and paused upon seeing them. He looked at Shanon then Prussia. "Gilbert it's time to vake up." "Vest give me a little longer." Prussia grumbled in response.

Shanon definitely looked so done now. Face hidden against the bed again. Truly embarrassing. Truly a sight to behold.

Germany sighed, "Let shanon go." "Vhy?" "because ze poor girl has been zrough enough." Prussia paused, opening one of his eyes to look at Shanon. He let go of her and sat up with a sigh. "Alright alright I'm up."

Shanon got up and out of bed, smoothing her dress out again. She didn't really know what to say or do right now.

Prussia looked at her, "Did you sleep too?" Germany went to his dresser to grab his pajamas. Best to act like that didn't happen.

".. I think I passed out for a little while...." Shanon admitted, one hand going to twirl her hair and the other hugging her waist. She was also not looking at Germany because of this situation.

Germany was perfectly fine with that considering it was his brother that caused it. Prussia chuckled, "Sounds kute."

"Uh huh... Until I woke up and saw Gen at the door---... Oh no what if she told the others." Shanon looked like she was about to hightail it out of there now.

Prussia blinked, "She looked in here?"

"Yes, yes she did.... She's a very curious person.." Shanon said, slightly inching away. Maybe she could get out of here before a possibly group of other maids came in.

Prussia got up and stretched. "Vell ve should be leavink ze room anyvays." "Zat vould be suggested yes." Seems Germany wanted to have his room back now.

Shanon nodded,"Already ahead of you there." With that, she was out of the room. Hopefully she didn't run into anyone.

Prussia blinked and followed after her. "Somezink vrong?"

"Nope. Just wanted to give your brother his space." Shanon smiled,"But uh, this kinda means you should be going on guard duty."

Prussia nodded before shrugging slightly. "A fev minutes von't be a problem."

"Gilbert, you have a joooob." Shanon rolled her eyes,"It's not like I'll be up for long anyway."

Prussia chuckled, "Alright I'll go." He said and turned, going ot his post rather swiftly.

Once it appeared he was very much at the front of the house now, Shanon slipped into the kitchen. She felt like this would be the last night she'd due this without him knowing it's her exactly. She was putting a lot of work and effort into it this time around.

Prussia is being diligent, but aware that he might hear a whistle. He was so going to catch whoever it was this time.

Shanon smiled, nodding at her work. It took a little longer than usual, but it was worth it. It was a recipe she had learned from a French maid back in Ireland. She put it on a tray with a glass of milk, then proceeded to the window as she did the nights before. After opening the window and placing it down, she whistled as she would normally. She then shut the window and hid behind the door.

Prussia dashed over the second her heard the whistle. He slowed to a stop when reaching it and looked around. He looked at the bowl and blinked. There was a pause as he looked around again. "Is someone still zere????"

Shanon was listening, was she still too fast for him? Her breathing was steady, staring at the window she forgot to close. Stupid mistake there but... She was somewhat excited so, she whistled again.

Prussia looked at the window and peered inside. He looked around until noticing Shanon and grinning. "I knev it had to be you!"

Shanon rubbed the back of her neck,"Heh... Yeah.. I kinda figured after our time playing that battle strategy game.. You hadn't ate anything during that time with me... It kind of turned into a habit after that." She was looking at the floor, smiling at it.

Prussia chuckled, "Vell vhy did you keep runnink off aftervards?"

"Because? I didn't want to seem.. I don't know... Weird? There were a few times I wanted to tell you but.. Then the others tried proving that it was them so.. You wouldn't believe me probably. And you might want to eat that before it gets cold." Shanon smiled, hell she never knew if he cooking even tasted good to him and she still kept doing it. For eight months.

Prussia snickered and went to grabbed the plate. "I figured if it had to anyone it vould have to be you. I vould've believed you if anyzink."

Shanon moved over to the window a bit so it would be easier to carry a conversation,"Why did you come to that conclusion?"

Prussia shrugged, "I just made sense. You seemed like ze kind of girl to do zat too."

"... Honestly I'm surprised with myself for keeping it going for this long. Like it was just, Oh Gil's on guard duty. Make him something. Give it to him. Go to sleep. I know a few others who would do it if they were in my shoes." She giggled,"But even fewer had the guts to talk to you. Intimidation by looks."

Prussia blinked, "Intimidation by looks? Hov so?"

"... They find you very attractive, so much that they're nervous to talk to you." Shanon raised an eyebrow,"... I just inflated your ego didn't I."

Prussia grinned, "Maybe a little bit. Zank you for alvays makink me somezink to eat."

"No problem. I should probably leave you to your job and little meal now." Shanon smiled, holding back a laugh for whatever reason.

Prussia leaned close to her. "you sure oyu don't vant a zank you present first?"

"A thank you present?" Shanon tilted her head in curiosity. Did he really have something in mind?

Prussia nodded, "Ja if it vas you zen it vas somezink I vanted to give."

"Okay? Should I go out there?" Shanon you clueless dolt.

Prussia chuckled, "Sure vhy not?"

Shanon raised an eyebrow at the chuckle before going outside on the porch. She shut the door behind herself then looked at Prussia.

Prussia moved close then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Shanon paused, blinking a few tines before her face was back to being deniably sunburn red. Speechless again, hm?

Prussia grinned, "Zank you."

Shanon opened her mouth then closed it. Then she meekly squeaked out a,"Welcome."

Prussia chuckled before grabbing the cup and plate once again. "Alright vell I'll be gettink back to vork. Good night, Shanon." He said then turned and went back to his spot.

Shanon nodded,"..night." She opened the door and went back inside, shutting it again. She then went back to her room.

Prussia smiled to himself as he tried the food, making a note to comment on his thoughts about it to her tomorrow.


	4. Letters

Shanon hummed, having left her letter from her mom in the kitchen for the brief moment of going to wake up Genesis with breakfast. She was smiling along the way. She couldn't wait to tell Gen that she would stop sending random guys to the house now. So exciting!

Gen wants to sleep longer though and requests to not be woken up, because dreamland is nice. Prussia yawned as he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat before going to bed himself. He noticed a letter on the counter. With a look around, he went over and gave the letter a glance over to see whose it was and what it was about. Totally not snooping.

Shanon knocked on Gen's door before going in,"Rise and shine, Genesis! Made you breakfast today~" The letter didn't go into specifics. Just that it was addressed to Shanon and it was sent by her mom. Oh, and that mom was so happy she found someone she was possibly interested in after so terribly long. Mom would also love to come to America to meet this wonderful man but alas. She has to stay in Ireland to help Shanon's brothers and the town to stay fed.

Prussia paused before casually setting it back down and then going to get food, making a mental note to ask about it later. Gen let out a loud groan as she attempted to hider under the covers. "Come back after a millennia!"

"Nope, get up or I remove the blankets!" Shanon smirked, inching closer with the food in one hand.

Gen whined but did sit up at that, rubbing her eyes slightly. "Fine fine I'm uup. What's got you in such a good mood anyways?"

"Mom has sent a letter, saying she isn't sending anymore guys over to court me!" Shanon grinned, handing the food to Gen.

Gen yawned, glancing at the food and then Shanon. She paused before it processed and she snickered. "Any reason why she stopped?"

"... May have been my last letter to her that I sent..." Shanon's shrugged,"Anyway, enjoy your meal. I have some sweeping to do." With that, she was about to leave the room.

Gen hummed then blinked. "Oh yeah so what about you and Prussia yesterday?"

"... Er.. He said he couldn't sleep that good without someone there with him. I was trying to make him sleep." Shanon answered..

Gen nodded, "Okay well have fun explaining that today."

".... What did you do?-You know what. I don't have time, I got chores." Shanon shook her head, officially leaving and going to get the broom from the kitchen.

Gen smiled slightly and focused on eating breakfast now. She is gonna have to be careful today quite possibly. Prussia noticed Shanon come in while he was eating a sandwich. "Oh mornink Shanon. Did oyu sleep vell?"

"Hm? Yeah, kinda." Shanon answered, then remember her letter. She quickly picked it up and slipped it into her apron's pocket. Real maid work today. Real maid uniform.

Prussia nodded, "So vas zat letter yours?"

"Mhm, yeah. Mom's letter finally got here after awhile it seems." Shanon smiled, sweeping the kitchen first.

Prussia grinned slightly, "Oh really?" vhat do oyu talk to each ozer about?"

"Ah, boring old girly things. How I'm doing. How my brothers are doing." Shanon shrugged,"Pretty average conversation. I tell her what goes on in my life as well if anything significant pops up."

Prussia nodded, "Did anyzink significant pop up?"

"Kind of, it's getting her off my back about something finally." Shanon grinned.

"Oh really? Vhat vould zat be exactly?"

Shanon hummed,"she's not sending suitors anymore."

Prussia chuckled, "Sounds like a good zink zen." 

"Oh really?" Shanon raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Prussia shrugged, "Vell for you at least. Any specific reason she stopped?" He trying to play it cool.

"Told her I got someone I'm interested in. Kind of wished I told her sooner since then I wouldn't had dealt with some of the guys she sent a few months ago." Shanon hummed, looking like she was heading into the lobby now.

Prussia followed after her, "Vell is it true zat you're interested in someone?"

Shanon raised an eyebrow,"Why do you want to know, hmmmm?"

Prussia grinned, "Maybe I vant to give him ze same greetink I gave ze ozer guy."

"Good luck with that, I'm not telling." Shanon went back to sweeping.

Prussia whined slightly, "Vhy not?"

"Becaaause I know what your greeting iiiiis." Shanon said back.

Prussia shrugged, " Vhat if I promise ot be nice?"

"Hmmm.... Naaaaah." Shanon giggled.

Prussia whined, "Shanon kome oooon."

"Hm... Ask nicely, then maybe I'll show you." Shanon snickered.

"Kan you please tell me vho it is?"

Shanon placed the broom off to the side, taking his hand and leading him to a clear reflective puddle of water. She then let go of his hand to hurriedly return to the house. She gone.

Prussia looked at the water and grinned slightly before it faltered a bit. It would be fun while it lasted... right?

Shanon wouldn't know that anyway, she was fussing with other rooms and sweeping. She can't even believe she pulled that off.

Prussia is so going to mess with her about this later. Probably tease her some.

Good luck finding her. Actually, no she's in the game room. Flustered. Dusting. Et cetera.

Prussia did go to check that room, smirking whenever he saw her. He slipped over, moving close ot her. "So vhat made you fall for me?"

Shanon jolted, not expecting him so soon,"A-ah.... Well... Um...."

Prussia smirked, "Is it because of my intimidatink looks?"

Shanon shook her head,"Not exactly." Shanon was trying to definitely to move away as she did some more cleaning, which was a perfect excuse to keep moving.

Prussia was easily walking in closer whenever she did try to move away. "So vhat vas it zen?"

Shanon is probably going to get cornered again in this different lifetime isn't she,".. Yourself. Just. You."

Quite possibly. Prussia nodded, "Vhat sealed ze deal about me zen?" 

"I-I don't know." Shanon stuttered, still moving along. The cornering is a reference to how high school Shanon felt right before she kissed Prussia.

Prussia chuckled, "Vell hov are you so sure zen zat zis isn't just a simple zink?"

Shanon is about to go into motherfucking detail here bruh, prepare for fluff,"The way you just seep into my mind when I'm not paying attention. You actually try to protect me. My heart jumps when you're near... I... I usually have to think through what I say or else I'm tongue tied... You make me feel safe. I just..." She huffed, clearly feeling embarrassed about what she said.

Prussia blinked and smiled, "Really?" He seemed pretty touched with it himself. 

Shanon nodded hesitantly because she just spilled out a lot of emotion. 

Prussia leaned closer to her. "So vhat do you zink ve should do nov viz zis nev information?" 

Shanon glanced at him, then looked away. A small little,"I don't know" or "I have no clue" was barely whispered. She thought it was probably clear that he liked her back but there's always that small possibility. 

Prussia nodded and cupped her chin, making her look him in the eyes before he leaned in and kissed her. 

Shanon squeaked for a short moment before she willed herself to kiss back. Well that's official now. And with her luck, surely someone was watching.

Perhaps a maid if anything since Gen was attempting to sleep again after eating and Germany was on watch.

Shanon waited a few more seconds before she would pull herself from the kiss. Her face scarlet again, but she shyly smiled instead of trying to escape or hide away.

Prussia grinned right back at her, blinking when there was movement near the door and someone clearing their throat. He glanced over, seeing a maid there. "Shanon I can see you and Gilbert are rather close, but I doubt what you're doing right now is one of your chores for the day."

Shanon blinked, okay now she shoves Prussia far from her to get back to her chores. She was sputtering out apologies definitely as she was quick to move onto the next room she had to clean. Good luck Gil

Prussia paused before following after Shanon. The maid moved into his way to persuade him at least to do something else. Gil is not happy with having to do something other than hang with Shanon.

Oh ho ho, nice one faceless nameless maid. Shanon practically disappeared, going to do laundry by washing clothes this time around.

The maid is very skilled at her job. Prussia went to go sleep like a good boy.

Although as we learned, it does seem like he does sleep better with someone with him. Too bad this time. Shanon was making stops at all the Greenes' bedrooms, knocking and asking for their dirty clothes.

Yes poor Prussia. The dork. The heads of the Greenes had their already taken out, but the mistress thanked Shanon anyways for checking. Gabby had hers in a neat pile that was still pretty big considering how quick she went through clothes. Gen was in no getting up still, protesting even the idea of doing something other than sleeping. Zach offered to carry his clothes for her to make it easier, and to give him something to do probably. Jeremy just gave a vague hand motion to his closet and went back to his book, so hardly any help there.

After going through all of that, Shanon denied Zach because she was fine with this. She went downstairs to a room dedicated for laundry. After she did the family's, she's going to see if the servants need anything washed.

Germany kept his and Prussia's loads low to make sure they always had something to wear. The maids were probably just as diligent when it came the laundry so there most likely isn't much from the servants.

After all that careful laundry work, Shanon was now laying on the back porch. She felt exhausted, even having a sore back from the loads of clothes. She did not want to get up, feet were sore as well.

She should have taken Zach up on his offer. He is a young child with loads of energy to spend and could have lifted some of the work from her shoulders.

Shanon is a very independent woman who is ridiculously crawling into the kitchen. Then she lifted herself back up with the door frame. "Gah.... What else do I need to do... There's one more thing and I can't remember.." She sighed in annoyance.

The thing she forgot is probably to write back to her mom.

Ah... Right. Shanon appears to lean over the counter as she writes, visibly tired. Her handwriting was even sloppy. Oh, out like a light she goes, napping on the kitchen counter standing up.

The maid from earlier ended up waking Shanon up a few hours later when she went in there to do the dishes. "Shanon did you sleep enough last night?"

Shanon jolted back up, awake at the sound of someone else in the room. "Huh?.. What... Oh uh. No." She yawned,"What time is it...?"

"A few minutes before noon. did you complete all your chores for the day?"

"Hn... I think? I finished laundry... Wrote back to my mom... And that's when I passed out.." Shanon rubbed the back of her neck, not sure of herself at the moment.

The maid eyed her for a moment before nodding. "Well make sure that's all you have to do today and if it is then take a nap."

"Alright alright." Shanon yawned again. She made sure to put her letter into an envelope and addressed it before heading out of the room. It would be troublesome if Gen or some others knew about her recent.. Narcoleptic tendency, if one could call them that. She'll check her to do list after mailing the letter.

Gen would be a major worry wart over her dear friend. However that friend is also catching more z's at the moment.

Gen should wake because it's lunch. Shanon was relieved to see she just had to make sure Gen ate. Convenient. Although still tired and showing her exhaustion, she found something to put together for her friend. Knocking on her door, she waited.

There was a pause before shuffling and then the door finally open. Gen looked at Shanon, "...You look tired too."

"A little, here's your lunch. Don't forget dinner at five thirty." Shanon smiled, she handed the tray to Gen.

Gen looked at the tray, "Soo are you going to be napping or something?"

"Probably. Feeding you is basically all I have left." Shanon shrugged.

Gen snickered, "well I won't keep you from sleeping. I'll make sure to put the dishes in the kitchen afterwards."

"Thank you." Shanon nodded before leaving. She's not napping apparently because as soon as she got to her room, she left her door open and began to paint instead.

Shanon is bad for her own health. Gen went to the library with her tray and went to the hideout she had shown Ivan the day before to sit and eat at.

Aaaaand there Shanon goes, forehead first onto the canvas. It already has wet paint on it. She's going to have paint on her face when she wakes up. England was enjoying his free time reading in the library.

Shanon is very messy. Gen blinked when noticing England. She glanced around then went over and sat next to him before starting to actually eat.

Shanon is asleep in her room, on the canvas partially, the door is open, and someone can find her again easily. England bookmarked his page as he looked to Genesis, "... Morning to you."

Whom should be the one to find her this time though? Hmm... Gen waved at him slightly to say hello back, because she had food in her mouth now.

Don't know, but it looks like Shanon could slip off and hit the floor. England chuckled,"It seems like the Greenes like sleeping. " 

Gen shrugged slightly and swallowed whatever was in her mouth. "Well I just like sleeping in general. It's best if Jeremy is asleep so he isn't annoying. Zach and Gabby just like staying up until the odd hours of the night." Well to be the knight in shining armor, Prussia was awake to get something to eat. He glanced into Shanon's room when pausing it only to look back inside once again when something didn't seem right. He went inside and lightly shook Shanon's shoulder. "Shanon?"

"Doesn't sound like good practice. Wasting an entire half of a day away." England hummed. Shanon backed up from her painting, greens and blues were here and there on her face. She blinked,"...notagainffff."

Prussia blinked and snickered. "Vell don't you look nice." Gen grinned, "And yet that doesn't stop me."

".. G.. Gil?" Shanon blinked more, everything coming into focus. England rolled his eyes,"Maybe you need someone to help you sleep."

"I do. I call them books." Gen stated and focused back on her tray. Prussia nodded, "Ja its me. Vhy are you sleepink on a paintink?"

"Someone, not something." England tutted. Shanon shrugged,".. Passed out..."

Prussia nodded again. "Vell I kan see zat, but vhy not on your bed?" Gen shrugged, "Books are fine."

"Didn't want to sleep." Shanon went to wipe her face with her hand, then remembered paint was there so she stopped. England shook his head,"They keep you awake at night."

Prussia shrugged, "To me it looks like you do need it." "It's fine Arthur. Usually I'm awake whenever Shanon wakes me up in the mornings anyways."

"...same thing that maid said earlier..." Shanon mumbled, oh wait until he hears this was the second time. "So did you sleep well then?" England asked.

Gen nodded, "Yup I'm good." Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Earlier? Zis already happened once before nov?"

"Positive?" England asked again to double check, he hopes she sleeps better than her friend. Shanon nodded a little,"After I did laundry, I was writing a letter for my mom in the kitchen. Then I just passed out against the counter... Woke up at noon maybe...."

Gen rolled her eyes dramatically. "Yesss Arthurrr. My sleeping is fine. I just like sleeping longer than usual sometimes." Prussia paused before sighing. "You're goink to sleep nov. No arguink viz me."

"You suuuuure?" England smirked to tease with her. Shanon blinked,"You're serious? But I have paint all over me."

Prussia shrugged, "You kan get it off later. Bed nov." Gen nodded with a 'heavy' sigh. "Yes I am very sure of myself."

Shanon huffed, getting up only to not go to her bed but to get a wet washcloth she kept in her room for this exact purpose. England smiled, then ruffled her hair,"So how's your lunch?"

Gen scrunched her nose slightly at the messing of her hair but smiled. "Shanon knows me well." Prussia paused, "Vell I guess zat vorks zen."

"Oh really?" England looked over it as if analyzing for further information about Gen. Shanon finished cleaning her face. Then glanced at Prussia, then her door, then her bed. Contemplation is happening.

Gen laughed and moved her tray to her side away from England. "Yup and you are getting none of it." Prussia grinned, "I kan stay here if you vant me too."

"Aw, why?" England smirked. Shanon blinked, face tinging pink. She went over to her bed and laid down,"...Feel free to. Just.. Shut the door."

Prussia chuckled, but did go over and shut the door. Then he joined Shanon on her bed before pulling her into his arms. Gen rolled her eyes, "Well maybe because it's my lunch and I'm right here so you can just ask me anything you want."

Shanon paused, not expecting his arms somehow,".. Didn't you just wake up though, by the way?" England smiled,"Thank you for the offer, but I was sadly still teasing you. Sorry there, love."

"Sooo you were just being silly per usual. Gotcha." Gen said and set her tray back onto her lap to eat whatever was left. Prussia shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't mind sleepink again."

England nodded as he opened up his book again. Shanon rolled her eyes before shutting them,"...alright then.."

Gen hummed as she finished. She blinked when something came to mind. "Oh yeah so it seems Shanon and Prussia are extremely close now." Prussia chuckled, "Vhy? Vere you vorried zere?"

"Oh really? Nice, since when though?" England hummed as he read. Shanon felt very comfortable,"Worried that you would be oversleeping."

Gen shrugged, "Not a clue. Me and Ivan confirmed it yesterday when we found them sleeping in the same bed. With clothes on I mean." Prussia shrugged, "I'm up all night ant sleep zrough most of ze day. Nozink to vorry about."

"Oh my, how scandalous still... How are the maids faring with that?" England chuckled. Shanon nodded, her breathing evening out as she was about to sleep again.

"I think a few became really heartbroken by it." Prussia smiled and continued holding her close.

"Really? Think there'll be a confrontation?" England mused.

Gen shrugged, "Maybe. Quite possibly."

"Are those maids really that interested in us?" England quirked an eyebrow.

Gen hummed, "Not a clue. Don't talk to them too much."

"Maybe you should... For Shanon's sake. Just in case." England shrugged.

Gen glanced at him, "Do you think they'd tell the kid of who employs them?"

"True. You could always be sneaky like you usually are." England drummed his fingers on the table.

Gen hummed, "I could pretend to be a maid."

"Think you could handle it?"

Gen looked at him, "What makes you think I can't?"

"Chores." England shrugged.

Gen huffed, "Mean."

"Did you see how wiped out Shanon was? She was asleep for a few hours in the kitchen." England shook his head.

Gen blinked, "WAit really?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" England blinked.

Gen shook her head, "She woke me up for lunch and looked tired so I just went with it and that's why I have my tray and stuff."

"Ah, she probably didn't want you to worry." England nodded as he listened.

Gen paused, "I guess so." She is now worried over her friend.

"She's probably fine now, I'd imagine." England commented.

Gen shrugged, "I'll have to check on her to make sure." 

"Right now?" England questioned.

Gen blinked and paused in thought. "Um maybe?"

"Whenever you feel like it." Arthur shrugged.

Gen looked at her tray then got up. "I'll probably go check on her now. Nice talking to you Arthur!"

"Same to you, Gen." England smiled at her before going back to his book.

Gen hummed and went out of the library, putting the tray away in the kitchen before off she went to check on Shanon in her room.

Shanon is a sleepy girl being very good at sleeping because of reasons she would not admit.

Shanon is a huge dork. Gen hummed as she went there and lightly knocked on the door.

Shanon seemed to spring right up into a sitting position, almost like she had been taught to wake up at a sound like that. She rubbed one of her eyes.

Prussia held Shanon close, mumbling aobut going back to sleep. Gen opened the door slightly and paused upon seeing them before slowly going to shut it again.

Shanon hummed, didn't someone knock and then open the door. She looked at it, sight still a bit hazy. She looked at Prussia, shaking her head at him with a small grin. She laid back down, facing him this time.... Too tired to noticed probably. The maids seemed pretty active today though.

Prussia held her close when she laid back down. Gen looked at the door for a little bit longer ebfore going to the fields to see what Ivan was going.

Today, Ivan was making sure crops were suitably ready. Either for trading, shipping, or just in the kitchen for cooking. Seemed like he was probably being watched from the inside of the house.

Gen glanced around before slinking over to him. "What's up Ivan?" She is totally gonna act like the watching thing isn't happening.

"Making sure that the harvest is presentable for selling. As vell as good for the chefs as vell. A step by step process as alvays." Russia smiled.

Gen nodded, "Alright so how do you do that exactly?"

"Check for bruising and bugs. Through it out if there are bugs. Wipe it clean with a wet rag, take anything that doesn't belong off of it." Russia hummed.

Gen glanced at him, "So what if it has bruises? Throw those out too?"

"If it's something little, keep it for the cooks here. Big bruises should be thrown out." Russia continued his work.

Gen nodded and watched him work. "So I just saw them sharing a bed and sleeping again."

Russia raised an eyebrow,"Again, really?" Gen people are listening.

Gen is pretty much just whatever on if people are listening. She nodded, "Yup. But hey it means someone is making sure she's sleeping, because it seems she's been having some trouble."

"Ah, this about how she vas sleeping in the kitchen today?" Russia asked, either everyone made a stop in the kitchen and didn't help her or word spreads fast.

Gen blinked, "Um... Yeah. How'd you know?"

"A few maids saw. Some gossiped about it around me. One actually vent to get her so she vould go to bed." Russia hummed.

Gen nodded, "I guess that's what happened, because she was in her room when I checked on her."

"Think anything more drastic changed between them?" Russia asked, just to see her thoughts.

Gen blinked and after a pause she shrugged. "I don't think so? What'd you hear?"

"Same maid that voke her up.... Vell, apparently she caught them in the gaming room..." Russia glanced at her with a grin, trailing off.

Gen raised an eyebrow. Her interests was definitely piqued. "What were they doing?"

"From vhat vas seen, they Vere allegedly... Kissing." Russia hummed.

Gen blinked. well there was that. "No way. So that's what she meant when she said that her mom wasn't sending anymore suitors her way!"

"... Her mom vas sending suitors?" Russia raised an eyebrow, were those on her days off?

Gen nodded, "Yeah. She wanted to make sure Shanon hooked up with a good guy."

"So old fashioned there... At least I think it is." Russia shook his head.

Gen hummed, "Yeah. She was pretty happy this morning about finding out too."

"I think the kiss might have been after that probably ~... You'll just have to tease her about it." Russia gave a knowing look.

Gen smirked, "Oh yes I will." She is so going to mess with Shanon aobut this.

"Hope you get her alone then." Russia chuckled.

Gen hummed, "Maybe."

"Anything else you vant to talk about?" Russia glanced at her again.

Gen paused, "Do you think it'd be hard for me to be a maid?"

"... Hm. As long as you know how to do housevork, you should be fine. Vhy?" Russia raised an eyebrow.

Gen shrugged, "I was curiouuuus."

"Alright then...." Russia is still suspicious m

Gen smiled, "Okay but I think that was it."

"So vill you be bored here or somevhere else? Not to be rude." Russia smile.d

Gen paused, "I'm going to be bored somewhere without something to keep me occupied."

"Have fun." Russia chuckled

Gen hummed, "Maybe. See ya Ivan!" She was off to probably cause trouble or something now.


	5. There's More To Family Visitng Than You May Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanon's family comes to visit with some ideas onw hat to do while there until it all gets turned upside down.

It had become common knowledge to those in the manor after a while that Shanon and Prussia were most definitely a thing. The best part about that has yet to happen considering a certain family has made the way to the Greene's manor. However if the entire Greene family was going to greet those arriving... It was a no go, because a certain young mistress was nowhere to be found and this included her hiding spots that people knew. It won't be difficult to greet them without her there though, so no trouble for the family as of now. Germany had been notified about their arrival too, so no trouble for them from the day guard at least. He stayed focused on his job either way.

Shanon was clueless of this apparently as she was to be distracted by many chores. Many many. Mama Calka and her two boys arrived accordingly, with bags to stay for about a week. England was busy searching for Gen at the moment.

Shanon was meant to be surprised by this entirely. Prussia didn't even know so as to surprise him too. Germany greeted them when they showed up and went off to show them to their rooms for their stay. Gen is just about almost not even on the property as she is playing with a cat behind a few buildings people wouldn't think to look. She good at being secretive. 

Shanon wasn't anywhere near her family thankfully, since they had to get settled and all. England was now walking around and calling out Gen's name outside. Where was that girl?

Germany was being good and showing them to their rooms and such before going back to his job at hand. Hopefully the family can surprise Shanon. Gen blinked when hearing someone before glancing around then back at the cat. She then started mimicking the cat's meowing because why not. 

Shanon went to check on the Prussian to see how he was sleeping, even if he was sleeping. Suddenly, she was swept up into someone's arms then spun around. She made a loud surprised noise, then proceeded to yell,"Dallas puT ME DOWN!" England wandered that way because omg cats.

Gen died down after a while to grab the cat and prevent it from walking away, holding it close and casually trying to shush the kitty. Prussia was most definitely awake, because he wanted to get something to eat. That was cut short when he heard Shanon and went to see what was going on exactly.

"Kitty kitty kitty.." England called out softly. Shanon was still trying to get her brother to let go of her, but now Dallas had made her sit on his shoulder like it was no big deal. "Dallas seriouSLY I COULD BE HURTING YOUR BACK RIGHT NOW. SEVERE CRIPPLING." "Nice to see you too sis."

Prussia paused when seeing them. "Uh is everyzink alright Shanon?" He was eyeing Dallas somewhat as if unsure of him. Gen paused when hearing England. She bit her bottom lip to try and not laugh before letting out a meow to see what would happen. 

"Not exactly as I AM TRYING TO GET DOWN." Shanon was going to punch Dallas, but he flipped her so he was holding her upside down by her legs and keeping her dress against her because he isn't that mean. He laughed,"Well, you're down now!" "Dallas I am going to skEWER YOU.." England followed the sound and was startled to find Gen.

Gen looked in England's direction when hearing footsteps. She paused before holding the cat out as if it was enough of an excuse for being right there on the ground. "How are you Arthur?" Prussia chuckled slightly, "Vell I'm guessink zis is really normal or somezink?"

"Good good... The Calka family arrived." England told her, eying the cat. Shanon huffed,"... Sadly, yes. Gil get me out of this please." Dallas snickered.

Gen blinked then hugged the cat close. "Oh okay. Anything else going on?" Prussia looked at Dallas then Shanon, "Vell it might help if I understand vhy zis happens." 

"... Just come back to the manor." England chuckled quietly to himself,"Bring the little one with you too." Shanon was totes done with this. She bit her brother's leg, making him straight up drop her. She got up, and wiped her mouth,"he's a fool, that's why."

Gen paused, glancing towards the manor for a moment before looking at him again. "The cat clawed me last time I tried to get him near the house. I don't think he likes it." Prussia blinked and went over to her. "Uh huh vell are you okay? Zat must have hurt." 

"Try again?" England asked. Shanon shrugged, then ended up rubbing her head then her back "I'm fine... Not a good landing."

There was another pause. "...Claws really hurt Arthur." Prussia nodded slightly then glanced at Dallas. "Okay. Er... Nice to meet you?"

"I'll carry the cat if it's like that." England smiled. Dallas held his hand out,"Nice to meet you too, Gills." Shanon rubbed her temples.

Prussia took his hand and shook it. "Gills?" Gen blinked, "But I want to hold the cat." she is being difficult for unknown reasons. 

"Name's Gilbert, right? So Gills." Dallas smirked, shaking his hand with a tighter hold. Reckless. Much more reckless than Prussia. Shanon was going to be exhausted as hell this week. England sighed,"If you're going to do this then..." He carefully scooped her up in his arms and started walking back to the house.

Gen blinked and blushed slightly, " I don't think this is how it's suppose to work Arthurrrr." Prussia paused before glancing at shanon and nodded. "Alright. Zat's fine Dall."

England shrugged as he continued to go forward,"Oh well, still doing it." Shanon glanced at Dallas,"... Frank and mom here too?" "Eyep." Dallas answered as he let go of Prussia's hand,"Mom kinda wants... Well.. You and Gilboy here join us for dinner if possible."

Prussia chuckled, "Vell I don't zink zat vill be a problem if someone is requestink it." Gen puffed her cheeks out slightly, "Can you pleeeease put me dooown nowwww."

Shanon subtly shook her head while Dallas wasn't looking then stopped when he was,"Frankie is already in the games room, if you were wondering Shan." She nodded as she left them alone. Back to rubbing temples. "Nope, not putting you done." England hummed, making his hold on her tight.

Gen blinked and just held the cat closer to her head. "Why???" Prussia looked at Dallas. "So.. vhat do you like to do?"

"Because you were stubborn and this is mild punishment." England chuckled. Dallas shrugged,"Outdoors sort of things. Hunting, fishing, roughhousing." That last one was obvious enough.

Gen blinked, "I demand a nicer punishment?" Prussia grinned, "Vhat do you hunt?"

"Nope." England smiled as they got closer to the house. Dallas smiled,"Anything from small to large... Essentially from squirrels to bears."

"Why is this my punishment for just being stubborn??? That makes no sense!" Prussia nodded slightly in thought. "Sounds like a nice collection."

"To you it is." England glanced at the cat. "Eh, not much of it gets stuffed or turned into decor. Usually it's for food." Dallas added with a shrug.

Gen blinked and looked at the cat then him. "This is because you wanted to hold him huh." "Vell zat makes sense. Vouldn't vant meat to go to vaste."

".. Partially." England mumbled. "Well that.. And it's been taking a while for our country to get back on its feet with food. I'd think that Shanon would have told you why they had moved here?" Dallas raised an eyebrow.

Gen rolled her eyes, "If you put me down then I will let you hold him for a little bit." Prussia shrugged, rubbing the back of his head slightly as if to say it might have slipped his mind. "Don't zink ve talked about it much."

".... Deal." England gently put Gen down. Dallas smiled bittersweetly, "... The Greenes had left their home country due to the famine taking place. Mom basically forced Shanon to come here with them so she wouldn't have to go through what we had to."

Gen laughed slightly before carefully put the cat into his arms. "There." Prussia blinked, "Vhat country vas it?"

England was very excite and cautious as he gave the cat a lot of gentle love. Dallas scratched the back of his head,"Ireland."

Gen smiled, "That's adorable." Prussia paused as if trying to remember what was going on there before it came to mind. "Oh zat stinks."

"Oh hush. The cat is too cute." England chuckled, scritching it gently under the chin. Dallas nodded, glancing in the direction his sister went,"To tell the truth, she's highly stressed by the entire situation. Wondering why we don't just live here.... We've gotten letters from her that were crinkled from tears in the past. But not as of late."

Prussia blinked, "Really? vhy do you zink zat is?" Gen shrugged, "Well it's all really adorable."

"She worries over things... That she doesn't have control over. In the sense of wanting to be back in Ireland with us... Sometimes she sends more than one letter at a time, usually when she woke up to having a nightmare." Dallas shrugged. "... The cat is now mine." England declared as he cuddled the cat closer to himself.

Gen blinked and whined. "Nooooo my caaaaaat." Prussia looked int he direction Shanon went, nodding a bit. "Ja zat makes sense."

"Miiiiine." England stuck his tongue out. Shanon had gone to the game room, currently playing against her oldest brother. Dallas sighed,"If only it was easier to talk to her. Or just faster."

"Vell vhy not stay zen?" Gen huffed, "Miiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeee."

"We have business back in Ireland. Technically the place the Greenes used to live wasn't sold. We were left behind to take care of it until the situation was either over or if they wanted to stay here. If the latter, they'd sign the house over to us." Dallas explained. "Nope." England nuzzled the kitty.

Gen started whining, her volume getting louder the longer it lasted. Prussia nodded, "Ja zat does make sense."

England started walking away. Dallas shrugged,"They're kind people.... Anyway, you probably don't want to be here and talking to me, riiight?" He flashed him a knowing grin.

Gen grabbed his arm, following after him. "Arthurrrrrrrrrrrrr." Prussia grinned slightly, "Vell I am kurious about ze ozer members of Shanon's family."

"Geeeeeeen." England smirked. "FRANKIE YOU FUckingpieceofshit!" "Language my dear sister." "Bastard..." "That would be Dallas, not me." Dallas blinked, glancing over to see a frustrated and fuming Shanon glaring at an older man. That was Frank, looking like a smartass. "Oi! That's not nice!" The blonde brother said to his brunette bro. "It's true though." Prussia you shouldn't have said that.

Prussia raised an eyebrow slightly at Shanon. "Vha'ts goink on?" "Arthurrrrr give me my cat baaaaaaaack."

"This asshole wiped out my entire coUNTRY IN ONE FUCK--" Frankie covered Shanon's mouth,"Lan.Guage. Mom doesn't need to hear that." "Maybe later." England responded, they should be almost at the house now. Or just outside of it.

Prussia blinked before smirking slightly. "You played zat viz him?" Probably just outside it. Gen huffed, "I want to put him in my room though!"

Shanon bit his hand, much biting today. Frank let go and backed up. "YES, YES I DID. HE IS TOO MUCH." "Which you can do later." England smiled sweetly at her.

Gen whined, "why can't I do that right now????" Prussia nodded with a slight shrug. "Vell maybe you just need more practice."

"Because more cuddle time." England hummed. Shanon shook her head,"Oh noOOoo, I don't want to hear that from the guy I tie with nearly everytime we play."

Prussia blinked, "...Vell you kan practice viz Vest if you vant." "but my caaaaaaaat."

"... If he isn't busy, tired, or exercising.. Maybe." Shanon mumbled. Frank looked at Prussia, as if checking to see if he was suitable for his one and only sister. "Eventually, Gen." England smiled at her.

Gen puffed out her cheeks. "I am not as patient as you think." Prussia chuckled, "If I go ask him zen he probably von't mind. It vouldn't be a problem at all."

"I know." England walked up the steps. Shanon nodded,"... Not right now though, you can ask him later." Frank was fascinated by the albinism part of Prussia, but also knee it was a weakness really. That was a setback to him a bit.

Gen blinked, "Then why are you doing thiiiiiiiis??" Prussia is acting chill about the observation. He gave a slight shrug. "Alright. Vell should ve shov zese tvo around everyvhere?"

"Because of you." England smirked, mysteriousssss. Shanon glanced at them and shook her head,"Nope." "Rude." Dallas muttered.

Prussia smiled slightly, rolling his eyes. "Vhy's zat?" Gen huffed, "I think you mean because you're mean."

"One held me upsidedown-" "Again?" "And the other was merciless." Shanon huffed. England entered the house,"Suuuuure."

Gen nodded and held her hands out. "Give me my cat back." Prussia chuckled, "Maybe zat's zeir vay of expressink hov much zey missed you?"

"... Hmmm... In a moment." England smiled at her, walking towards where there were materials for sewing. Shanon and her brothers paused before they answered,"Naaaaaah."

Prussia paused then shrugged. "Zen I got nozink." Gen followed after him. "What are you doiiiiiiing???"

Shanon glanced at her brothers, who were smirking. Oh no, they definitely had plans for this week. "Give me a moment." England had simply picked up a ribbon from the room and tied it around the cat's neck.

Gen blinked, "Oh. You don't have to do that Arthur." Prussia didn't seem ot notice it as trouble as he looked at Shanon. "Anyzink you vant to do?"

"Nope, got to." England shrugged as he handed the cat to her. Shanon paused before taking his hand and running. The brothers were left in the dust. Aw, they were just about to pick Prussia up to throw him into some cold water too, sad face.

Gen frowned slightly then looked at England. "What about when he goes off on his merry way?" Prussia didn't have trouble keeping up, giving her a confused look as if to ask why they just did that.

"You'll be able to find him more easily. It won't choke him either." England patted her head. Shanon didn't look at him until she found one of the lower floor empty guest rooms. Once they were in there, she sighed in relief,"... They were going to most definitely put you through some accepting manly man ritual."

Prussia raised an eyebrow, "Zey have one of zose?" Gen huffed, "Maybe, but other people might see it and think he's someone else's even when he's far away from here."

"It consists of throwing you in ice cold water. And that's all I know of that. There's more to it. So I figured no, you get the I'm courting your sister excuse." Shanon blinked. Did she say that last part out loud? She wasn't wrong but they never said they were courting, causing her face to be pink. "Why not keep the cat?" England asked.

"Because sooner or later he will get bored with this and want to go back to exploring everywhere." Prussia blinked before leaning towards her. "Is zat vhat you vant?"

"How are you sure of this?" England raised an eyebrow. Shanon grew nervous, that had just slipped out oh so casually. Her cheeks darkened with more color,"A-ah...um..."

Gen paused before shrugging. "It makes sense. Even I would want to go explore than be here day in and day out, but I can't handle social situations so it's best if I'm here." Prussia chuckled, "I don't zink zat ansvers ze question."

"Well, some cats do like living in a home where they're sheltered from the harshness of the cold and rain. Much like Ivan." England what. Shanon huffed, flicking his forehead,"shush." She took a moment to herself before looking away and nodding.

Gen blinked, "Is Ivan like a cat?" Prussia blinked then grinned when she nodded. He brought his arms around her, pulling her close. "Vell I kan certainly fix zat zen." 

"In some ways I suppose." England shrugged. Shanon squeaked, not expecting that response as per usual,"F-fix that? Wh-what?"

Prussia chuckled, "So you don't vant to?" Gen hummed then poked England in the chest in thought. "Theeeen you seem like the other kind of cat."

"N-no I do-I mean, yes I want to, uh." Shanon's face is getting more heated. "What kind?" England tilted his head.

"The kind that likes to explore more. Though that does bring to question why you haven't left yet." Prussia smiled, "Just not right nov?"

".. I found something to keep me here, even for a little while longer." England chuckled. Shanon slightly shrugged,"I don't know?.. I mean.. I wouldn't... Mind it..."

Gen blinked, "Really? What is it then?" Prussia nodded, kissing her on the cheek. "Zink about it okay?"

"I'll tell you when it comes to it. Meaning you may never know." England smiled at her as he left the room. Shanon's mouth twitched into a smile,"...Yeah.. I'll think about it.."

Prussia nodded again and smiled at her. "Alright zen. Zat settles zat." Gen paused before following after him. "can I have a hint?" 

Shanon is partially in a daze now. What did she just do and admit to thinking about. She has no clue as she lays her head against his chest. "N-o-p-e." England smirked. 

Prussia chuckled and held her close, rubbing her back slightly. Gen huffed and frowned as she tried figuring it out. She then blinked. "Oooooh the library! Yeah I guess that is something, huh? I can see why now. I mean I doubt you've read all the books in there yet." 

Shanon could not believe how.. Really wanted he made her feel. A different kind of want than from those suitors she had before. "Not the library. Kind of close though." England continued his strides.

Gen blinked, "So it involves books?" Prussia is very skilled.

"Partially, not too much." England lengthened his strides. Shanon managed to sneak a glance at Prussia, trying not to be too obvious about it.

Prussia seemed pretty content with how they were. Taking in the moment, because it certainly wasn't going to be forever for her. Gen huffed and made sure to keep up with him. "Slow dooooown."

Shanon paused, thinking for a moment. Then mustering up some courage for another moment. She cupped his face in her hands, bringing him into a kiss. "Nah, I would rather go fast." England continued going at the same pace. He was not slowing down for her when she's the reason he's staying a bit longer than needed exactly.

Gen is pretty oblivious as she huffed. "Arthuurrrrrr." Prussia blinked before kissing her back. Geez these nerds. 

"Geeeeenessssiiiiisss." England smirked, snickering to himself. Shanon was very pleased with herself as she lightly pulled away and leaned her forehead against his.

Prussia smiled at her. "Is zat a yes?" Gen puffed her cheeks out before stopping. "I think I'm gonna go show Ivan my cat."

"...mmmmaaaay.....b-yes." Shanon then hid her face on his neck because she is but a shy turtle. "Have fun~" England giggled.

Gen blinked, "..Tell me what you're hiding from meeeeee!!" Prussia chuckled, "Ve kan take it slov if you prefer zat." 

"You'll never know, love." Arthur smirked as he continued walking away. Shanon nodded meekly, face hot and blushing again. 

Gen puffed her cheeks out before turning and heading out to the fields while holding her new cat. Prussia nodded, "Alright zat's fine by me."

England watched her go from the corner of his eyes before sighing, shoulders slumping. Russia was given a day off for today, but he was relaxing outside. Shanon is apparently not moving from this position because if she does, gotta look at dem eyes.

Prussia isn't going to prevent that as he lightly got hold of her face and moved it to look at her face. Gen grinned when she spotted Russia after a while of being outside. She went over and sat down next to him with the cat in her lap. "How are you today Ivan?"

Shanon was now staring at his face. Just a little above his eyes because no she cannot do this. Also why would he want to look at her face, to remember it for later? Pfft. "I'm good, you?" Russia looked at her with a smile then raised an eyebrow towards the cat.

Gen hummed, "This is my friend that I've been playing with. Arthur caught me and the little guy so we had to come back. Also I'm good too." Prussia chuckled, "Vhy not look me in ze eye?"

"He's cute." Russia chuckled,"And uh oh. England got you?" Shanon muffled a noise because oh god that was noticed,"... Too intimate...?"

Gen blinked, "England? ...Is that a nickname for Arthur?" Prussia snickered, "Hov is zat too intimate for us?"

Russia paused, shit he let that slip,"Da, it's vhere he came from so ve kinda just go vith it." Shanon whined quietly,".. It just iiiiiiis for meee."

Gen nodded, "Theeen I'd be Ireland." Prussia nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Alright alright."

"A lot of you here vould be called Ireland, too confusing." Russia chuckled. Shanon smiled, so they were... Officially a thing now, yeah?

It seems so as Prussia grinned back at her. Gen hummed with a slight nod. "Yeah I guess so. Oh but yeah Arthur found me. I guess I was sort of just hiding away from the house."

"... I don't know how long I can hold off my brothers, by the way." Shanon snickered. "An escape?" Russia hummed.

Gen shrugged, "It's just where I'd go to play with this guy." Prussia chuckled, "Zat's fine by me. I zink I kan handle zem."

"Can I hold him?" Russia asked politely. Shanon shrugged,"Hope you don't get tossed in the middle of nowhere like the last guy."

Gen paused, "Will you try to claim him as your own?" Prussia blinked, "Vait vhat." 

"No, vhy?" Russia raised an eyebrow. Shanon smiled sweetly,"Oh nothing!~"

"Because that's what Arthur did." Gen said before setting the cat onto his lap. Prussia raised an eyebrow, "Vhy did zey do zat?"

"Yessss" Russia chuckled as he started cuddling the kitty. Shanon kissed his cheek,"Asshole tried to do shit."

Prussia blinked, "Vhat kind of shit?" Gen smiled, "Both of you are really adorable when doing that." 

"Touchy shit." Shanon mumbled. "Hm?" Russia hummed, glancing at her.

Gen hummed, "Arthur started cuddling him too. Both of you make it be really adorable." Prussia nodded, "I understand vhy zey did zat nov."

"Nyet, it's the cat." Russia smirked. "Mhm..." Shanon seemed to nuzzle into his chest.

"Noope. ADorableeee." Gen said, popping the p in the first word. Prussia smiled, "Are you komfy?"

"Cat." Russia argued. Shanon smiled a little,"Yeeeeaaaaah.... We can't stay in here too long though........"

"I've told you before so I will say it again. You are adorable and now Arthur is in that mix as well." Prussia nodded, "Vell ve kan stay here a little longer."

"Nyet." Russia said again as he held the cat a little closer. Shanon smiled,"If that were true, we'd be here all day."

Gen nodded, "Da." Prussia snickered, "Zat doesn't sound like a bad idea zough."

With a few seconds, Russia handed the cat back,"Not cute." Shanon rolled her eyes,"Too bad though."

Gen blinked, "I wasn't saying cute. I saw saying adorable." Prussia shrugged, "Vorz a shot."

"Not adorable either." Russia raised an eyebrow. Shanon laughed,"Always is."

Gen pouted, "Aw come on Ivaaaaan." Prussia smiled slightly, "So vhat nov?" 

Russia shook his head,"I am not adorable. " Shanon hummed,"Either find my mom or wait around until dinner?" Shanon srsly u just told him u couldn't be here all day ur a liar.

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "I zought ve couldn't be here all day?" Gen smiled, "to me you are!"

".... I did not think that through." Shanon mumbled. Russia shook his head,"Your so...silly."

Prussia chuckled, "Do you vant to stay here all day?" Gen hummed, "It's in my nature."

"....perhaps...." Shanon was not hiding a smile nope not at all. Russia looked at the cat again,"how long vill you have it?"

Gen looked at the little guy, scratching him on the head. "Until he gets bored and leaves to go somewhere else." Prussia nodded, "Zen I don't see vhy not."

"Hmm.. Vhat if he never gets bored?" Russia smirked. Shanon snorted a little bit from her laughing,"... Then I guess we should just sit around..."

"Theeen he can stay forever." Gen said, smiling at the cat. Prussia glanced around, "On ze bed?" 

"Do you vish for that?" Russia asked with a hum following. "Sure? I mean, we already like... Sleep next to each other. That would be fine," Shanon admitted.

Gen blinked, "Hm. Nope. If I wished for him to stay then he would be forced to stay here. Not really fair." Prussia nodded, "Zat is true."

"Mhm...." Russia nodded. Shanon felt a sudden chill up her spine for no reason, clinging a little bit to him now.

Prussia blinked, "You alright zere?" Gen looked at him, "What about you?"

"Just... Got a bit cold. No big deal." Shanon gave him a crooked smile. "Vhat about me?" Russia tilted his head.

"Would you wish to keep him forever?" Prussia nodded slightly, "Uh huh. Lay dovn."

"Probably... I'm a lonely sort of person.." Russia muttered. Shanon blinked,"Lay down?"

Gen blinked before looking at the cat then setting him in Russia's lap. "Okay." Prussia smiled slightly, "Take a nap just in case."

Russia blinked, looking at Gen in a confused manner,"Huh?" Shanon paused,".. Is this about me passing out lately?"

Gen smiled, "You can keep an eye on him for me?" Prussia shook his head, "You said he had a bit of a kold."

"... Sure." Russia smiled, petting the cat again. Shanon blinked,"... It's not that bad..."

Gen nodded, "Great!" Prussia shrugged, "Maybe I just vant to make sure you're good."

Russia is now playing with said kitty. Shanon shrugged,"Maybe I just need the right persuasion.... Or be forced. Whichever comes first." She cleared her throat.

Gen smiled then blinked. "Oh hey how well do you think you know Arthur?" Prussia leaned close to her, "...Please?"

"Distanced friends I'd suppose..." Russia guessed himself. Shanon blinked, flushing a little but didn't budge just yet.

Gen nodded, "Then can I ask you something?" Prussia pouted somewhat, "Pleeeeease?"

"Vhat is it?" Russia smiled at the kitty. Shanon managed to not look at him again,"......" Her mind was going blank because she did not realize he would be actually doing this.

"What is keeping Arthur here? He won't tell me what is it." Prussia is a man of many trades.

"Not entirely sure." Russia mused. Shanon grumbled not all too nice things as she then went towards the bed.

Gen nodded, "Alright. I was just curious." Prussia smiled and kissed her on the cheek when he had the chance. "Zank you."

"You'll find out someday, maybe?" Russia grinned at her. Shanon rubbed her cheek stubbornly where he kissed it before laying on said bed.

Gen huffed, "He said he probably would tell me whenever it comes to it and that it'd be never." Prussia went over and laid down next to her, bringing his arms around her.

"Aw." Russia shrugged,"Too bad." Shanon squeaked, not exactly expecting him.

Prussia smiled, "Zat's still really kute." Gen nodded, "You have that right."

"Nooo it's nooot." Shanon laid facing away from him. "Also lame." Russia snickered

Gen glanced at Russia, "Yeah. So what's keeping you here?" Prussia nodded, "It is very kute."

"I like it here a little." Russia hummed. Shanon shook her head,"Nooooope."

Gen blinked, "A little?" Prussia chuckled, "Vell ve have different opinions zen."

"It's easier to live here but it's not like home." Russia shrugged. Shanon huffed,"Yours is just wrong."

Gen nodded, "That makes sense." Prussia smiled, "Zat's vhat you zink."

"Also my family is still back at home." Russia sighed,"But vorking here has been nice to get money for them to live on." Shanon is not turning around to face you still Prussia,"It's truth."

Gen blinked, "What's your family like?" Prussia pulled her close. "Vell I still zink you are extremely kute."

"Tight and firm, ve're there for each other a lot." Russia smiled. Shanon squeaked again, GDI Prussia,"nononopeyoudont."

Prussia smiled slightly and nodded. "Ja I do." Gen smiled back. "That sounds nice."

"I deny this." Shanon said as she got a pillow and covered her cherry red face. "One of my sisters is very clingy though." Russia chuckled.

Gen blinked, "Really?" Prussia shrugged, "Vell it's ze truz."

"Mhm. Almost inseparable from me." Russia laughed. Shanon huffed,"I will fight you on this."

Gen smiled, "Well least oyu know she cares." Prussia chuckled, "I'm right."

"Yeah..." Russia smiled and nodded. Shanon was now trying to squirm away in embarrassment

Gen hummed, "what else do you want ot talk about?" Prussia isn't going to let her get away as he holds her close.

"Anything on your mind?" Ivan hummed,"Like, at this moment." Shanon is murring into the pillow.

Gen looked at him and blinked, "What country are you from?" Prussia smiled and leaned close, kissing her on the neck. "I'll be viz you until I kan't anymore."

"Russia." He was still messing with the cat somehow. Shanon blinked, cheeks turning more red. But what he said... She let go of the pillow and turned to face him, confusion on her face. It was also heart wrenching.

Prussia blinked and smiled slightly. "Vhat is it?" Gen nodded, "Then let's call this guy Russiacat."

".. What did you mean?" Shanon is careful and analytical, BRUH. Russia blinked, then smiled and nodded,"Sure.... Vhy not."

Prussia paused, "Vhat?" Gen smiled, "Alright then! You keep an eye on Russiacat. I'm going to go see Shanon's family and see how they've been."

" I'll be with you until I can't anymore. That, what did you mean?" Shanon is not letting this go. "Alright, have fun." Russia smiled.

Gen got up with a nod. "...Want to come with?" Prussia blinked, "Vell one day I vill probably die." If not disappear.

"I think I'll just stay out here for a little vhile longer." Russia smiled,"Maybe I'll join you later." Shanon huffed, hugging him closely as she nuzzled into his chest,"... It's too soon to think of that."

Prussia paused before hugging her back. "Right." Gen smiled at him, "Alright!" she said and was off once again. This time to actually visit guests.

Shanon gave him a slight squeeze,"We're young, after all." Enjoy finding someone.

Gen could just find Shanon's brothers. Prussia was silent for a little bit longer. "Ja I guess so." 

Have fun Gen. Have fun. They had gone into the game strategy room already. Shanon paused, then leaned up to him,"Don't worry about it, alright? Live for the moment." She smiled before kissing himself again. Dear lord.

Gen was totally up for some games. She casually went in to bug them. Prussia grinned slightly into it before kissing her back.

"Ey look at who it is!" Dallas smirked as Gen came into the room. "Ah, the little peanut of Greene." Frankie smirked too. Shanon was not ending this one as soon as the others.

Gen blinked, "I'm not a little peanut! Anyways what are you guys playing?" Prussia is perfectly fine with that.

"The game Shanon has been playing with Gilbert apparently. You can have more than two people playing." Frankie explained. Shanon seems to be a bit more.. Enthusiastic this time around but definitely stopped herself. thistime

Prussia isn't holding back himself tho. Gen went over to look at it curiously. "So whose winning?"

Pretty soon, Shanon was back to hiding her face in his neck. "Dallas, unfortunately." "Aw, you're just pissed you can't beat your little brother."

Gen smiled hten blinked. "Oh hey you two can help me figure out this one puzzle." Prussia chuckled, "Zank you for zat."

"What is it?" Frankie asked as he made his next move. Shanon smiled,"For whaaaaat?~"

Gen proceeded to take a seat to watch their game and talk. "Okay well there's a guy that works here named Arthur. Arthur Kirkland and he's a good friend. Likes books and cooking, but he can't really cook. Anyways he can leave but he doesn't and when I asked him why he said there was something keeping him here but he won't tell him. I mean I figured it was the library but apparently not?? Whatever it is it has a slight involvement with books though." "Everyzink." Prussia said, holding her close with a smile.

"A girl." Both boys said, glancing at one another. Shanon blinked, oh dear lord the sunburn blush is back and ever stronger. She smiled past it,"Everything?"

Prussia nodded, "Ja everyzink." Gen blinked, "Oh." She said then got up. "I'm going to go tell him that I will kill him if he hurts my sister's feelings." 

Shanon snuggled up to him. They would probably grow to being hardly separable. "How are you sure it's her? It could be a maid. Could be someone in town. Could be you for all you know." Dallas added.

Gen blinked, "..You're right." She said before sitting back down to think about who it could be. "Well I know it's not one of the maids, because he pretty much tries to avoid them at all costs." until the end of Shanon's life that is.

"Mhm..." Frankie glanced at her as Dallas made his move. Why did you have to do that bruh. Shanon shut her eyes... Maybe just nap for a little while...

"And I guess Gabby is a stretch since Arthur doesn't seem like the kind of guy that likes ot spend a lot." This writer enjoys emotional pain. Prussia won't wake her up until necessary, so sleep away Shanon.

"Keep thinking through it." Dallas chuckled. Shanon is sleep now, though she is practically flat up against Prussia.

Prussia is making no complaints. Gen frowned slightly in thought. "I know it wouldn't be shanon, but he isn't one to try and steal someone else's girl. ..And me and him are just book friends so I guess it is a girl in town."

"Does he go out to town though?" Dallas asked.

"I think he does go out to drink or something sometimes." Gen said and nodded. "Yeah so a girl in town."

"Nah, no way. He's a lightweight." Frankie shook his head,"Any girl interested in him would be trying to con him in that situation."

Gen blinked, "then who is it suppose to be? Unless he's into my mom. That would be extremely weird though."

"You're so clueless it hurts." Dallas rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not clueless enough to know that makes no sense and how is it a girl he's staying for anyways?"

The two laughed quietly to themselves. "You read books, you should be able to figure it out." Frankie smiled at her.

Gen puffed her cheeks out. "The only books I read that involve someone not leaving to do something is because they still have some serious challenge to get over."

"So you don't read romance like Shanon does from time to time. Hm." Dallas smirked, snickering.

"Why would I? They're boring and none of it involves anything that would include it in the fantasy section."

"... Lies." Frankie shook his head.

Gen blinked, "They are not lies."

"Gen. I am pretty sure there is romance in your fantasy novels." Frankie looked annoyed

"Okay yeah well they aren't major parts of the story, so I tend to skip those bits."

"Uh huh..." Frankie rolled his eyes,"Sometimes they ARE the major part. The drive that makes a character want to stay or go."

"I don't like those books. Love doesn't seem like that much of a major reason to do some things different than if you did it logically instead."

"Would you throw away your life for a friend to live? Love. For a family member? Love." Frankie gave examples.

Gen paused, "...I guess sometimes it can hold power over logical reasoning."

"How about for a pet?" Frankie hummed.

"Russiacat is a good pet and yeah okay I guess I see your point."

"So, then use your books to the best of your abilities to understand Arthur." Dallas concluded.

Gen huffed, "But considering what I've already said and if I try to eliminate everyone again then that'd leave me and that makes no sense."

"Are you sure? Why wouldn't it?" Dallas raised an eyebrow.

"Because... Well you have to meet him. I mean he seems like he's basically orderly and trying to stay in line and be a good guy and I'm causing trouble when I'm extremely bored or sleeping in or reading books and doing anything possible to ditch housewife lessons because they are boring and stupid."

"Opposites attract from time to time." Frankie smirked.

Gen ended up making a face. "but aren't people suppose to do romantic things if they get together?? That doesn't like something up my alley."

"Trial and error. Trial and error. Trial and success." Frankie shrugged.

Gen blinked, "...Okay well I don't think he's going to tell me anyways."

"Well, how do you feel about him?" Dallas questioned.

Gen paused. "...He's fun to talk to and great to hang around. He's pretty funny too and it's nice when we can both just hide in the library and read books."

"Sounds like a cute relationship." Frankie grinned.

Gen huffed, "Yeah well other than the hiding in the library part it's the same thing with Ivan so obviously I'm not into him."

"Anything can tip the scale.... By the way, do you happen to have any guesses as to where Shanon or Gilbert are?" Frankie asked.

Gen blinked, "Servants quarters maybe. Shanon and him take naps together." Probably nto the best information to give to Shanon's brothers.

"...naps?" Dallas raised an eyebrow,"what kind of naps."

Gen raised an eyebrow right back. "Normal naps? Gilbert has the night shift for guard duty and shanon seems to just sleep in the same bed as him."

"Huh... Weird...." Dallas mumbled. Frankie nodded,"Surprised Shanon has the guts to do that." 

Gen hummed, "Yeah. It was pretty surprising." 

"She must really like that guy then.. Weird." Dallas hummed.

"How so?" Gen inquired.

"Gen, she's rejected every guy mom would send. Some of them were even nice ones that could help her financially." Frankie pointed out to her.

Gen paused, "...Welllll Shanon picked a weird guy then."

"What makes you say that?" Dallas raised an eyebrow in question.

"Because Gilbert is in fact weird. I mean there's his brother who sort of looks like you and is serious and stuff, but then he seems to be pretty much the opposite. Hard to see similarities in them." Gen said then shrugged. "He just seems off to me." 

".... Woods?" Dallas asked as he looked at his brother. "No, stick with the original plan." Frankie smirked. 

Gen blinked, "What's this original plan? Don't mention it and keep me in the daaaark!" 

"Throwing Gills into cold water." Dallas chuckled. Frankie nodded, "As well as other things that are undecided for now." Aka writer needs to think of these things. 

Gen smiled, "I want to help!!!!!" 

"Ideas or?" Frankie smirked a little.

"Well why not both it'd be fun!"

"Well tell us if you have any ideas right now, because we're hoping to do this before or after dinner." Dallas laughed

Gen paused in thought, "Welll I have a few but they would be after dinner."

"Do tell, young Mistress." Frankie grinned.

"Itching powder in his midnight snack during his watch. We could swap out his clothes for dresses. Give him a pretty funny haircut. Run him ragged through random orders around the place. Or just constantly find ways to scare him."

"That last one sounds like a lot of fun." Dallas smirked as his brother nodded. Does Gen even know that Shanon makes him a snack during his watch.

Gen would know after listening on maids from time to time. She smiled, "Alright is there anything in specific you want to include?"

"Disguises could be a good thing." "Maybe make him think that Shanon is being stolen? In a controlled environment though... Just a trust check." The boys seemed to think out loud.

"We could get Ivan and Arthur in on it too. Maybe get Ludwig to just steer clear of his brother while we do this."

"Alert the rest of the workers too... And not Shanon since she would not be okay with this but would deal with it because.. We're her brothers." Dallas snickered.

Gen smiled, "On it!" she said, getting up and going for the door.

The two boys looked at each other, what have they just schemed.

That is a good question. Gen went about informing anyone she passed with a rough idea on what was going ot be happening and to not help Gilbert under any circumstances. 

\-------- 

Anyway, it was surely close to dinnertime now. Shanon and Prussia should be awoken by someone or if Prussia is awake, he should wake her. Because mama is a waiting.

Prussia was awake and once he figured out what the time was roughly, he lightly shook Shanon. "shanon ve should go get dinner nov." Gen was probably trying to persuade her two good buddies Ivan and Arthur into joining them for dinner as well so they can talk to the Calka family.

Shanon mumbled something along the lines of,"nooo, more casual...cobblers..." She yawned. Gen did succeed, somewhat. They didn't want to impose so they awkwardly stood around.

Gen is gonna make them take seats near her if they don't sit down. Prussia blinked and chuckled, "Shanon I don't zink ve are goink to eat cobblers."

They ain't sitting. Good luck. The brothers told their mother of the plan as well, none knowing of Josey Eckleman... Who happened to overhear the maids outside talking about it. GDI. Shanon huffed, nuzzling into him,"A little looonger, pleeeeeaassse?"

Prussia shook his head, "You vant to have dinner viz your family, ja?" Hopefully Eckleman will heed the Prussian's warning. Gen huffed and made another attempt to make them take seats before she started just whining at them to.

"...ffffffiiiiine...notgettingup." One way or another, Shanon is stubborn. First she didn't want to lay down, now she doesn't want to get up. Eckleman doesn't, he just waits near the trees and bushes that were mentioned. Ivan and Arthur finally complied at that. Russiacat was currently in the country's bedroom BTW.

Gen will have to get the cat later as she took her seat after they did, seeming rather pleased with herself. Prussia rolled his eyes and got up. "Alright. I'll have to tell your family zey just missed you ant you von't be joinink."

The maids seemed to have stopped gossiping finally though. Shanon blinked, grabbing his arm instantly as she got up,"N n n n no. No. Dallas will surely drag me if you tell them that and tell him where I was. I'm coming I'm coming. They would know you were lying."

Prussia looked at Shanon with a slight smile. "So you komink?" Good maids. Good.

"Yes yes yes, now let's go before anyone gets suspicious!" Shanon was now trying to shove him to get going because dayum.

Prussia laughed and went to the door, opening it. "Alright alright I'm goink!"

Shanon smiled, she was just being silly now. She knew it too,"Great!" With that, she grabbed his hand and they were already on their way to the dining room.

Prussia nodded as he followed after her. "Don't go too fast."

Shanon did slow down a bit when he said that,"Hm?" She hummed as if questioning why.

Prussia smiled, "You don't vant to tire yourself yet."

Shanon tilted her head, as if not understanding the implications of that or if it was suppose to be innocent. She just walked along now.

It was suppose to be sort of both, because Prussia does have a job to do. He walked next to her, smiling slightly.

Shanon glanced at him, then leaned on his arm slightly. Sleeping together is a proven fact of being comfortable with another person. She smiled, just a few more doors down..

Prussia is definitely comfortable with her. He just thinking of what they were talking about before sleep. He seemed pretty good at face value though.

Shanon stopped at the door,"Ready?" She smirked at him.

Prussia smirked right back at her. "Vhy vouldn't I be?"

"Because you're lame." Shanon's smirk grew wider as she opened the door without waiting for a response.

Prussia blinked, "I am not lame." He quietly protested as the door was opened. "After you."

" lame " Shanon whispered back at him before nodding and walking to the seats that were left empty. She sat to her mom's right, and the seat across from her was empty as well.

Prussia walked over and took that seat, glancing at shanon and giving her a half grin. He was so going to get back at her for the lame comment. Mister Greene waited until everyone was seated and accounted for before nodding to one of the servants off to the side that dinner could be served now.

Shanon was fiddling with her dress a small bit now. Mother Calka smiled at Shanon, her daughter looked as quiet and obedient as ever. She looked to Prussia,"So, you two met because of your jobs, yes?" Ivan could feel the awkward conversations coming. Arthur was going to try and block those out.

Prussia looked at Shanon's mom and gave her a quick nod. "Ja. Ve did. She shoved me around ant gave me somezink to eat durink my shift at night." Gen seemed pretty much not even noticing the awkward conversations. "Oh Ivan where's Russiacat?"

Shanon rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh really now?" Mother looked to her as she raised an eyebrow. "My room for the moment, vith vater and food."

Prussia nodded again, grinning. "She vas really nice helpink me out." Gen nodded, "Alright I'll have ot get him later then."

"Sounds like her.. Always doing what must be done." Her mother smiled. Shanon relaxed a bit, phew... It was definitely visible. Russia nodded,"Alright, thank you for telling me ahead of time."

Gen smiled, "You're welcome!" Prussia chuckled, "Ja. It's really sveet of her."

Russia glanced at the family. The air seems pretty thick between Shanon and her mom.. Shanon maybe looking away now because either shyness or how she's suppose to act. Mother nodded,"Nice to know what she's been writing is true. And not lies like the last time.." Welp.

Prussia blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Last time?" Gen hummed as she focused on eating. She seemed to casually act like what was going on wasn't happening.

Shanon smiled a bit, still quiet. Mama Calka glanced at her,"Go on." The young girl nervously laughed,"I uh... Made up a fake guy last time." Gen chill it could be part of the plan.

Gen only sees what looks like the mother initiation. Prussia paused before snickering. "Zat sounds like somezink you'd do."

"Oh come on, seriously?" Shanon shook her head. Mother leaned back,"So where are you from, Gilbert?"

Prussia smiled at Shanon. He glanced at her mom and took a few seconds. "Germany." Yes he caught himself about to say Prussia.

"Why'd you come here? It seems more reckless to come here." Mother hummed. Shanon shrugged, not too reckless really. He had gotten a stable job almost right away after all.

Prussia shrugged, "Ze military vasn't doink it for me ant Vest said it vould be fun to take a look around here."

"Somehow I doubt Ludwig said the latter." Shanon mumbled. Calka glanced at Shanon then backed her focus on Gilbert,"Too strict for you?"

Prussia nodded, "Vasn't very fun to do a lot of zinks. Vest seemed to like it zough."

Now that I'll believe. The young girl thought to herself. Calka nodded,"So you like it here, right?"

Prussia grinned, "Kourse. It's never borink here."

Calka grinned, initiation over,"Nice, well then..." That led to her telling amusing stories of Shanon growing up. Oh god mother pls no. Said daughter was slowly growing embarrassed. Dinner wasn't even out yet.

Dinner finally arrives to save Shanon from embarrassment. Prussia is still listening to the stories though, because they are amusing.

Mother continues throughout the meal, he deserves to know of the reckless things Shanon did when she was younger. Shanon herself was trying to at least finish her meal as subtly fast as she could to get away or something. Exactly to her brothers' schemes.

Yes good then. Prussia is listening as they eat. He was most certainly amused.

Once Shanon finished her meal, she excused herself to use the restroom. A worthy lie, to be honest. She then left the room. The brothers paused then laughed calmly, one saying they had to go too and the other excusing himself for a smoke on the porch. Politeness is greatness. Although both are lies.

Gen tried not to laugh when they left. She knew what they were doing as she is trying to restrain herself from giving it away. Prussia finished eating a while after and glanced at the time. He should probably get to his job sooner or later.

With that, plan was set up to go. Dallas was following Shanon quietly so she wouldn't know and Frankie was at the ready to find someone to help. Poor Germany in this situation. At least the Greenes knew of the plan as well since they were told just like Mama Calka.... Just a few more moments as it seems Shanon did what was predicted, a brisk walk.

The other Greenes had an easier time staying composed, because they were thinking of other things. Gen not so much. Prussia paused before finally excusing himself to excuse his brother form his job to take his place. Germany wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with this or not, but seemed to just act like it wasn't happening.

That's when shit went down. Shanon happened to walk near Eckleman's hiding spot. She was snatched up, and before Dallas could do anything.. He was shot in the leg. Shit. Shanon went to scream bloody murder, but was quickly knocked out. Frankie's eyes widened, turning back inside and yelling/screaming about how the plan was over. With that, he was now running after Eckleman himself. Even though the man was armed, he would risk it to buy time for Shanon to get saved.

Prussia blinked when hearing Frankie before going after him to know what was going on. Gen paused, "That does nto sound good."

With the help of a few maids, Dallas was brought inside. Thankfully the more medically educated ones responded fast to cleaning him up. He felt like absolute shit now with this happening. Frankie just scooped up a rock as he ran, throwing it almost precisely at Josey. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Not suppose to happen how were they to expect this?! Eckleman jolted up, pausing only a few moments in pain from the rock hitting his back before going along again. If Shanon was conscious, she would be thinking fuck my life. 

Prussia glanced at Frankie when he saw him throwing stuff before looking ahead and narrowing his eyes. Oh hell no. He just about picked up speed, putting Germany's constant training regime to use as he focused on the soon to be dead man.

Frankie went wide eyed at the speed Prussia was going. Holy shit bro. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. But he kept going in case something went even worse of a wrong. Josey Eckleman is not looking back at all because fuck more people saw him than he thought. He wasn't entirely drunk this time around it seemed. He had his gun at the ready even when he disappeared into the dark.

Prussia had no trouble following the man's trail. "PUT HER DOVN RIGHT NOV OR I VILL MAKE ZE PAIN LAST LONGER VHEN I GET YOU." He seemed pretty serious about it too as he zeroed in on him.

Josey was not giving it up yet, much to... Everyone's dismay. He did not listen to Prussia as he zoomed into some... Storage housing. It looked rather confusing when one entered it, like a maze with all those bags of flour and other things stacked up. He managed to get to the upper floor, then propped Shanon up in a sitting position against the wall. She was roughly waking up a little, she had been hit with the gun after all. She felt... Roaming hands. But she was thinking she was waking up from a nightmare at the moment. Short memory loss of the last thing she had done unto her recently.

Prussia glared when Eckleman went inside, following in after him and immediately taking a few seconds to look around before heading in one direction. This time inside of running, he was being cautious like you would when infiltrating somewhere unfamiliar with many places an enemy could hide. His eyes focused on anything that seemed it could be out of order from a quite possibly quick run by and followed that.

Shanon was quick to realize now this was very real and was trying to fight back. She kicked Josey in the chest but that didn't help as much as she wished it did. At least it made noise though. She made that familiar squeaking sound when the gun was pointed at her head. Eckleman glared at her, silently telling her to obey. Are those tears? Those are tears. Frankie had lost them all by now, panting hard. He stayed where he last saw them, right before the darkness of the woods.

The second Prussia heard that squeak, he went in that direction. Once he finally found them, he was most definitely not okay with this. He went forward and rather quickly reached past Eckleman and grabbed the barrel of the gun, pointing it away from Shanon. He then grabbed Eckleman by the hand and yanked him back and down to the floor. " Vhat did I say last time, you piece of shit? Vhat did I fuckink say? "

Shanon was pressing herself against the wall as if to hopefully create more distance away from them. She was trembling, eyes wide as she pulled her knees to her chest. Josey was caught off guard obviously. Rather than answer, he tried more to get out of this albino's grip. He spat at him. This is when Shanon shut her eyes because she had a feeling this wouldn't be pretty.

Prussia seemed more than ready to commit cold-blooded murder form the look on his face as he wrenched the gun from Eckleman and pointed it back at him. He seemed to take a moment of consideration and continued holding him in place ont eh ground with the gun pointed at him as he looked over at shanon. "Shanon are you okay?"

Shanon nodded, terrified more than anything else at the moment. Hell, she was holding herself together tighter to stop her shaking. Josey Eckleman gritted his teeth, glancing at the gun he could take back while Prussia paid attention to Shanon. Little side fact, guess who's wife died two months ago? His, so he had nothing holding him back besides that damned warning.

Prussia nodded, "Everyone is probably vorried about you. I vould suggest goink back, okay? Frankie should be nearby. Ze second you get outside kall out to him ant he might be klose enough to ansver. If not zen stay near ze door, but kome back in." He said, slowly telling her all that while keeping the gun focused on Eckleman. He most certainly had a grip on the gun with his index finger just shy of the trigger, ready to pull it if the man tried anything.

Shanon eased herself up, opening her eyes to at least be able to tell where she was going. She kept one hand on the wall as she carefully moved through the storage house and back downstairs. She did exactly what he told her to do, but her voice wouldn't work. So she ended up finding Frankie herself and hugging the life out of him. Eckleman watched as Shanon left, damn it. If only he knew more about that plan they had going on.. He glared up at Prussia again, fuck he was a trained militant wasn't he. Fuck fuck fuck.

Prussia waited until the heard the door shut before looking down at Eckleman. He must have been keeping a lid on it mostly when Shanon was around, because he looked pissed. He seemed about to shoot him dead but instead slammed the butt of the gun harshly into his shoulder.

Eckleman's reaction had to be priceless, gritting his teeth harsher as he hissed in pain. He want to shove this obstacle of a guy off of him and go after what was practically his. This pure girl had been visiting his dreams for months on end. It was a sure sign. Josey had to fight back, seeming to try to get himself up.

Prussia chuckled at that bit before pressing the barrel of the gun into that same exact shoulder. "Vho said you kould get up? I varned you ant you ignored it. Its time for a vell deserved punishment."

Josey's muscles tensed up as Prussia dugged the barrel into his shoulder. That fucking hurts. He seemed to mumbled something under his breath.

Prussia raised an eyebrow slightly. "Vhat did you say? It's not nice to mumble." He said, sneering the last part as he did in fact pull the trigger into his shoulder.

Josey clawed the ground underneath himself,".. I said... She's nothing but a tramp, you fucker." Eckleman do you WANT to die.

Prussia paused for a moment as he glared before slamming the butt of the gun into Eckleman's face. "Don't you FUCKINK DARE KALL HER ZAT AGAIN."

Josey's head was slammed to the side by that force. A bruise was already forming. "A no good, misbehaving, spoiled rotten, flirty, bitchy.. Hussy." He's just digging himself a grave now. Maybe he did drink too much.

Prussia growled before seeming to toss the gun as far off as possible before grabbing his head, lifting it up then slamming it into the ground. "Shut your goddamn mouz."

There came and went a painful noise and a grunt. Josey smirked,"Don't like your pretty jewel being mucked up? I'm pretty sure she had... Many guys wrapped around her finger... Back in Ireland.." Eckleman you are a dead man and no one can save you.

Prussia glared before letting go of his head only to grab his jaw. There was a moment of silence as his tightened his grip, leaning down slightly. "You have no klue vho you are talkink about you asshole." He sneered.

That smirk wasn't going, Josey raised his eyebrows as if saying try me. He was caught in a delusion, a fabricated world he made for himself. With what he could do, he mouthed I know her more.

Prussia just about lost it with that and yanked his hand one way while keeping a tight grip on his jaw. A sickening crack could be heard before he finally let go of his jaw. He then moved back slightly as if letting him have a moment of resounding pain.

There was definitely a cry of anguish coming from the man. Hell he was trying to use his hands to place it back to it's natural spot. That wasn't going to work. Tears sprung to Eckleman's eyes, fuck. The Prussian was serious when he was yelling about making it painful and et cetera.

Prussia calmly got up then pressed his foot down onto one of his legs. He continued adding pressure, watching his face to see his reaction.

Eckleman froze up again, eyes widening. A broken jaw wasn't enough. He had a look of horror coming onto his face. Meanwhile, Frankie couldn't get Shanon to leave from just outside of the woods. She absolutely refused to go back home until Prussia came out of the darkness.

Prussia doesn't seem to be leaving it soon as he ended up abruptly stopping from adding pressure. "Is zere somezink you vant to say? Oh vait. You kan't anymore."

Besides not being able to saying anything, Josey could at the least make pitiful noises. Whines even. Kill him now or let him die in misery. Which would be more acceptable.

Prussia was most definitely not going to let him die just yet as he slammed the heel of his foot directly onto his leg.

A squawk like sound jerked from Josey's vocal chords. He started weeping from the pain. If nothing else would yank him into soberness, this would.

Prussia gave him a glance over before seeming to move onto his arm. The one not attached to the shoulder he shot and probably shattered. "Let's make one zink klear, okay?"

The man has literally lost the strength to move anymore. He's listening whether he wants to or not. Josey wants him to get it over with. Kill. Him.

Prussia glared at him and started pressing down onto that arm. "If you go anyvhere near Shanon zen I vill make it hurt even vorse zan all zis. Ve klear?" He said before ceasing what he was doing, turning around and going to where he had tossed the gun. He picked it up and started weaving his way out of the storage house to the front door.

Once the albino left him, Eckleman was using his one good arm and leg to pull as well as push himself. Where to? He didn't know anymore. Shanon has been anxious since that one gunshot that was heard from what felt like an eternity ago. Frankie had explained to her what was planned and everything, she easily forgave him because no one would have known since Josey was off of Greene property technically.

Prussia walked in the direction he had come from, twirling the gun casually as if it was all too natural to him to have one. He noticed them and stopped for a moment. There was a paused before he held the gun like someone actually should, keeping his fingers away from the trigger of course, and walked over to them. "Hey."

Shanon blinked, before just cupping his face and examining him. "You're okay, right? Of course you're okay, you were above him when I left of course of course. Yeah." She seemed way more panicked about him even though she had nothing to worry about. Frankie rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like Dallas and himself were to blame for this situation.

Prussia lightly chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. "Ja I'm okay." He said then glanced at Frankie before turning how he was holding the gun, gripping it from the barrel as he held the handle out towards him. "Here hold onto zis just in case."

Frankie carefully took it from Prussia, keeping his finger off the trigger. Once Shanon was satisfied, she let go of his face and hugged him close. Her face was still wet from tears. Hell she felt like crying again.

Prussia hugged her back. He didn't seem to mind comforting her if she needed it. "Ve should get back to ze estate. Safe zere."

Shanon nodded, though she didn't feel like she could move. It was a simple feeling of not wanting to, extremely more different than not wanting to get out of bed. Frankie smiled softly,"Hey, everyone's safe.. I bet Dallas would love to see that you're safe.." Shanon blinked, he got shot right...

There was a paused. "He vitnessed it too?" Prussia still didn't know about the plan.

"He went to get a smoke, I was taking... A less conventional whiz." Frankie awkwardly coughed. Shanon glanced at him, trying not to laugh,"ew." He raised an eyebrow,"I wasn't the one who lied about going to the bathroom."

Prussia nodded, "Right okay zen." He said then glanced at Shanon. "Not vant ot valk?"

"Don't think she can handle tha--" "yeah... Still... Kind of shaking..." Shanon managed to interrupt her brother, hands balled up into fists because that shit was traumatizing.

Prussia gave another nod before picking her up. "Alright. Let's get goink."

Shanon made sure to hide her embarrassed face against him. Frankie started walking back, still trying to get over the situation himself. Dallas was antsy, pissed off too. Hell they had to make him lay down so his wouldn't tap the foot connected to his injured leg. Mother Calka had cried in worry, looking as upset as any mother would.

Gen was hiding in her room, because she did sort of help them create the plan. Prussia followed Frankie rather easily just more proof that he hadn't been hurt at all. "I'll have to go back zere later probably ant clean up ze mess."

Russia was outside of Gen's room with the cat, feeling bad since nearly everyone was in for the plan. No one expected this. No one. England was there as well, trying to get her to open the door and let them in. Frankie shrugged,"Entirely depends on who owns that storage and if anyone cares probably." Shanon was quietly staring at Prussia, wondering what he had done to that man...

Prussia is acting casual like nothing bad happened. "Vell from vhat I understand people in tovn didn't like him zat much. Doesn't mean zey von't get mad if zey see vhat happened to him." Gen is not going to come out of hiding until she knows Shanon is A-Okay.

Frankie looked to Shanon,"Also depends if they like my sister more." "Frank, please, I'm not that likeable." She mumbled. "Bullshit." Frankie huffed. How could she say that after all of that?! England was even trying to persuade her with the cat now.

Gen is not going to fall for that either. "You are a charmink girl Shanon. Ze ozers vould defend you if necessary too."

Gen he's going to start begging. Shanon sighed,"not if I cause trouble..." "You didn't though! It was his fault for trying to kidnap you! " Frankie may or may not be getting annoyed with her pessimism.

Gen won't leave until she knows her friend is safe and sound. "Ja ant it von't be happenink again."

"Wouldn't you know faster if you waited downstairs with everyone else?" England asked as a final try. Shanon looked at him,"did you do that much damage to him?"

"...Somevhat. I knov he vill be limpink and unable to use one arm for a vhile. Also talkink vill be extremely difficult." Prussia you might have gone overboard a bit maybe. Gen paused and there was shuffling from behind her door as she went over and took a seat near her window. "I'll see them coming from here."

"... What did you do, exactly?" Frankie asked, although that may be a question better to ask later. Shanon swayed her feet a little. She looked around, there was the house.. Finally...

Prussia paused in thought about what he should say. "Shanon hov are you feelink?" Seems he didn't want her to hear what he did. Gen blinked when she did seem them coming over and dashed tot he door, opening it and quickly going past Russia and England as she went downstairs and out the door to see how Shanon was.

"Nothing hurts besides my head, probably where he hit me to knock me out..." Shanon rubbed the spot a little. England and Russia blinked before going downstairs themselves. Dallas was once again restricted so he wouldn't get up on his bad leg.

Prussia nodded, "Zink you kan valk nov or not yet?" Gen got out of the door and headed over to them. "Shanon!!!!!!!!!"

"I think I'm good--" Shanon blinked as she looked over, then smiled at Gen. She waved a wee bit.

Gen smiled as she got near them. "You're okay right? Not hurt or anything?" Prussia chuckled somewhat and set Shanon down.

Shanon steadied herself just in case,"Mhm.. Nothing has been harmed except my head. How's Dallas?" Once again, caring more about the safety of others. Frankie went forward on into the house.

Prussia kissed Shanon on the head before following after Frankie. "still vant to knov vhat I did?" He asked in a low voice after he figured Shanon wouldn't be able to hear. Gen gave Shanon a look over as if to make sure she wasn't lying before hugging her. "He's not happy that he has to lay in bed."

Frankie nodded, continuing to walk after telling his mom that Shanon was okay and being told where his brother was. Shanon smiled wider, hugging Gen back,"Of course... Frankie told us he was shot."

Gen nodded, "Yeah I'm sorry that happened. I didn't think it was going to be that bad." Prussia continued following him, taking a moment as Frankie did that to think of how he was going to go with it. "I shattered his right shoulder zen shot it. Zen I bruised his nose. Zat is probably broken actually. Broke his jav ant his leg."

"What?" Shanon stared, head tilting, then blinked,".. Don't tell me this was going to originally be a scheme my brothers thought of." Frankie nodded, then whistled,"You are relentless. And I thank you for that." 

Prussia gave a slight shrug. "I varned him once already to back off ant he didn't listen. Plus vhat he vas sayink vas pissink me off." Gen blinked, "Um... I sorta helped them with the idea of scaring Prussia and stuff." 

"He was saying shit? What a ridiculously stupid and foolish thing to do while someone is hovering over you." Frankie grumbled in comment. Shanon hugged Gen a little tighter,"It's fine.. You succeeded. Let's just hope Prussia never finds out or something..."

Gen nodded, "Yeah you sure you're okay though?" Prussia scoffed, "More zan zat. By ze end of it he learned his lesson zough so I left him zere."

"I'm positive." Shanon smiled,"let's go inside..." Frankie nodded,"We should stick around to tell the owner or the town rather of what happened.. Don't want any crazed vigilantes..."

"Vell it's not like zey vould be able to kill me." Gen nodded and walked back to the door, holding onto Shanon's arm somewhat just in case.

".. What do you mean by that?" Frankie raised an eyebrow. Shanon rolled her eyes, hopefully this was something that could be forgotten about.

Gen didn't seem like she was going to forget about it any time soon as she pulled Shanon inside then shut the door carefully. "You should probably lay down anyways." Prussia blinked and paused for a moment before grinning. "I'm really good at vhat I vas doink before zis."

"Gen, c'mon.. I'm fine besides the blow to the head." Stubborn Shanon alert. Who is now being hugged tightly by her mom. Frankie opened the door to his brother's room,"Good to know, but what if something unexpected occurs?"

Prussia shrugged, "I react fast." Gen blinked, "A blow to the head? You should lay down then!"

"I saw. How in the world did you run that fast?" Frankie asked while Dallas was still being tended to.

Shanon shrugged,"Meh."

Gen whined, "Shanon pleeeeease???" Prussia blinked then chuckled. "Vest is pretty serious about practicink."

"Don't knoooow. All of this excitement got my adrenaline--..Ivan please put me down." "Prussia is not here to make you go to bed. So someone has to do it for him, obviously." Russia rolled his eyes. England was now the one with the cat. "That's uh Ludwig, right? The other guard?" Frankie asked,"He's seems really strong."

Prussia nodded, "Ja my brozer Ludvig. He takes zinks pretty seriously so he trains every day vhen he vakes up still." Gen blinked and glanced from Russia to England, seems like she forgot they were there for a moment.

"Wow.." Frankie then looked to Dallas and explained what had happened as well as saying Shanon was perfectly fine... "..I can bet she's refusing to sleep or lay down for one reason or another." Dallas sighed. Shanon huffed,"But... That messes up my daily routine.." "Of vhat?" Russia raised an eyebrow. She blushed a little because it was the midnight snack thing.

Gen rolled her eyes, "Shanon I'll make Gilbert his snack if you please rest." Prussia shrugged, "A very vorried Genesis shoved up so she might end up havink to anyvays."

"....mmmwweeeh." Shanon grumbled, still not agreeing. "Unless she has a habit of doing something else everyday at this hour.." Frankie glanced at Prussia, remembering what he said before about her making snacks.

Prussia blinked, "Ah right. I'll go talk to her." Gen huffed, "shanon sleep or I will bug you about sleeping for the entirety of tomorrow."

Russia glanced between the both of them, just slowly putting Shanon back down because he's not going to hold her the entire time. Shanon crossed her arms,"Geeeen you know I do this all the time and I don't intend on stopping now."

"Shanon I will make it just this night if you sleep. You won't be stopping. Just taking a break because you need it." Prussia headed back to the entrance, pausing when seeing them. "Vha'ts goink on?"

"It's not the same though." Shanon argued back, someone please just force her to bed.

Gen huffed, "Shanon won't go to bed." Prussia paused before going over to Shanon. "Shanon if zis is because if zose midnight snacks you give me zen just go to bed."

Shanon seemed to pause, reddening a bit,"...but.." She had grown fond of doing it so often. Please Shanon everyone is begging by now.

Prussia kissed her on the cheek. "Go to bed. I vill feel better knovink you are sleepink."

"... Fine..." With that, Shanon was heading off to bed. Mainly because she probably would be more embarrassed had she been carried off by Prussia now. Mother Calka could be at ease now too.

Prussia ended up following after her anyways ot make sure she actually went to bed. Gen paused before turning and heading upstairs towards the library. 

Shanon hadn't even realized that as she reached her door, pausing for a moment. She shook her head, then opened it as she went in. Russia glanced at England, then tilted his head at Gen's direction. The blonde understood and followed her with the kitty.

Gen is just going to get some books that will last her through the night. No big. Prussia hovered near her door for a moment. "If you get scared or somezink kome get me, okay?" 

That ain't happening nope, England is going to make her sleep. Shanon blinked, turning to face him. She nodded, looking meek again,"A-Alright." You're fine, you're fine. He has a job to do. A practically eventless job. 

Prussia moved close to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I don't kare hov small it is just let me knov." Gen doubts England can actually get her to sleep as she went to the usual section in the library and grabbed a few books after a quick glance. .

Shanon ended up hugging him again,"... Thank you.." She had to let him go soon enough though. England went into the room, looking around,"Genesis?" 

"Over here." Gen said as she grabbed one more book then walked back to the door. "What is it Arthur?" Prussia smiled, "You don't have to zank me."

".. Do you want someone to just be with you tonight?" England asked genuinely meaning it, holding the cat in his arms carefully. Shanon shook her head,"No, no I do." She looked up at him before kissing his cheek,"You did save me and kept your promise after all, protecting me."

Prussia blinked. "...Vell it's not like I vouldn't ever do zat for you anyvays. I'll alvays be zere, okay?" Gen paused, because she honestly didn't expect that. She looked at the cat then the books then him. "...That sounds... comforting." 

"Yeah.." Shanon relaxed into a smile again,"You should probably get to work..." England smiled softly at Gen,"Your room?"

Gen nodded, "Yeah okay." Prussia chuckled, "Alright alright. I'm goink. Get me if you get scared." He said and gave her a peck on the cheek before heading to his post. 

With that England started to walk with her. He isn't always a hard ass strict guy. He understands. Shanon waited until he left to slightly shut her door. Then double checked her windows to make sure they were locked. She left the door slightly opened and unlocked in case someone or some people felt like checking in on her later. So she laid down and held onto a pillow as she slept.

Gen seemed to get that now, but her talk with Frankie and Dallas came to mind as they walked. She could ask him to see if it's right or not, but eh maybe not. She opened the door when they reached her room then went to her desk and set the books down on it. Hopefully Shanon doesn't get into more trouble.

England followed her in and shut the door, then placed the cat down. He looked around, since he wasn't in here a lot. Shanon won't get in trouble, that's it... For the night.

The next day would be a lot more fun though. The room was pretty organized despite how Gen seems. The bed wasn't really made but that's to be expected from her. It was against the back wall in the center. On the right wall was her dresser that was just a few feet way from the door that probably led to a private bathroom. Near the corner of the left and front wall was her bookshelf with books placed in it in every possible way. Her desk was on the left side, close to the center but not entirely as she had a wooden chest right next to it. She paused before glancing at England then russiacat and quickly going to catch the cat and hold him.


	6. Their Third End

After that night of staying up very late, England had most likely passed out sooner than Gen. He was slumped over in a chair, quietly snoozing and snoring. Shanon seemed to be giving her pillow a death bear hug in her sleep, not being able to wake up like she wanted to. As expected, the dying man from last night happened to write red eyes in chicken scratch style on the nearby wall. Of course he was dead and found by now. Prussia should have cleaned up sooner.

Prussia had been focused on doing his job and making sure Shanon is okay. He was now going to Shanon's room to make sure she is okay. He knocked on the door and opened it slightly. "Shanon?" Gen had put a blanket around England after he fell asleep before going to sleep herself, but she was now awake and reading a book at her desk. She didn't want to wake up the poor Arthur.

Shanon mumbled something before easing herself into a sitting position. Her eyes were half lidded but she was relieved she was woken up like how she usually was. Her arms still held onto her pillow. England would wake up at some point. Although the cat could wake him up sooner.

Gen was not going to do anything, but Russiacat seemed keen on affection from the snoozing one so he jumped onto England's lap and nudged him. Prussia went over to her, leaning over her and kissing her on the forehead. "Did you have a good sleep?" 

England grumbled something, but continued to try and sleep just a Lil more. Shanon shrugged,"Slept the entire night... But not a good dream."

Russiacat is not okay with this and head-butt him in the stomach. Prussia blinked, "Vhat did you dream of?" 

With that, Arthur woke up,"What the bloody... Oh. It's the cat." He rubbed the back of his head and looked at the little guy. Shanon held the pillow a bit tighter again,"Bad things."

Russiacat meowed at him, nudging him again for affection. Gen glanced over at him, "Morning Arthur." Prussia paused before taking a seat next to her. "Vant to talk about it?"

England started petting the fluffy kitty,"Morning... Sleep well?" Shanon nodded slightly,".. It was something like a mix of what happened last night. Except he got closer. You got hurt. I couldn't do anything, much like the real situation."

Russiacat is pleased. Gen nodded, "Yeah. ..Thanks by the way." Prussia brought his arm around her and held her close. "Vell zat von't happen, so don't vorry about it."

"For what?" England looked over to her, smiling still. Shanon was very appreciative of this action. She smiled, glancing up at him,"Thanks for the reassurance there."

Gen paused, shrugging slightly as she focused on her book. "The staying here the night thing." Prussia smiled, kissing her on the temple. "It's ze truz. Trust me."

Arthur held the cat as he got up, walking over to her,"No problem, anything for the Young Mistress, Gen." Shanon relaxed some more,"I know, I do." She hesitated a moment before pecking his lips in the most bashful manner ever.

Prussia kissed her in return then got up. "Ve should get you somezink to eat." Gen puffed her cheeks out slightly, "Yup. That's great."

Shanon put the pillow down, then got up with him,"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea there." "... Want to talk about anything that happened?" England asked, trying to be a good ear.

"No I talked to Shanon about it once I was sure she was okay while we were outside yesterday. You don't have to keep my company anymore. I mean you do have a job or something to do right?" Prussia chuckled, grabbing her hand and walking to the door. "Vell I hope so."

"Sure I do but I worry about you." England hummed. Shanon followed him with a smile. Her thought of an ominous premonition drifted away only for this.

Gen paused before looking at him. "Why's that exactly?" Prussia glanced at her and smiled slightly in response.

"Because I care about your well being, Gen." England stop looking cute with the cat. Shanon leaned against his arm. There was no doubt a deep trust she had for him now.

Prussia chuckled as he went to the kitchen to make her something. Gen looked at the cat then him and moved ot actually face him. "Why's that?" 

Shanon glanced at him when they got to the kitchen. He was going to make her food from what she could tell from his body language, maybe? England hummed,"Because I like you."

Gen blinked, "..Uh what." Well guess Frankie and Dallas were right. Prussia is indeed making her something to eat, but what is the good question because this writer does not know.

England chuckled,"Must I repeat it? I like you, Genesis.." Shanon wondered if he could even cook well after the disaster of Arthur's cooking. She just didn't know.

Prussia is attempting cinnamon rolls and no worries. No one is as bad as Arthur. Gen blinked again, going to say something ebfore shutting her mouth. She pretty much had no idea what to do now, so she just stared at him.

Shanon just leaned back on a counter and watched him with a little grin. Maybe he learned a thing or two from his brother. England ruffled her hair and kissed his forehead,"It's fine though if you don't feel like that."

Prussia was probably taught from other countries, because Germany is good at only a few things and that is not cinnamon rolls. Gen paused ebfore starting to blush. "I uh just... didn't. Expect that..."

Shanon hummed, she could always assist if need be. England smiled,"Always expect the unexpected, love."

"I only do that for books." Gen mumbled under her breath because she is not sure about what to do in this situation. Prussia can handle this.

"What was that, Gen?" England smirked a teensy bit. Shanon would probably start hovering over everything he was doing but she was trying to restrain herself.

Gen puffed her cheeks out before repeating herself. Prussia doesn't mind at all if she wants to stay nearby.

England smiled, nodding as he placed Russiacat on her lap,"So, I suppose I should head off to my job now~ I like you Gen." He smirked now as he left the room. Shanon ended up watching what Prussia was doing close up, standing near him. No questions or else she'll shy away.

Gen blinked, "...Bye?" Prussia glanced at her, but didn't say anything about it. He did kiss her on the head though.

"See you" England said finally. Blushing. He's a dork. Shanon blinked, he definitely knew how to make a girl feel cared for. She just smiled and continued to watch him cook.

Prussia is a good boy. Gen paused before hugging russiacat, looking at him. "...I should get advice, huh?"

Shanon agrees with that, humming in agreement with what he was doing. Russiacat just meowed. He wants more pets.

Gen smiled, scratching the kitty on the head before getting up and heading out of her room. Prussia smiled and put the cinnamon rolls in the oven before leaning back slightly. "So vhat do you vant to talk about nov?"

Russiacat is purring happily. Yes. Shanon shrugged, then gesture for him to come closer. 

Prussia raised an eyebrow and went closer to her. "Vhat is it?" Gen smiled, going outside to see if Russia had any ideas.

Shanon just pulled him into another kiss because live for the moment bruh. Her fingers had ran into his hair, brushing a tiny spot behind his ear. Russia was cozy with sitting out on the back porch.

Once Gen found the Russian, she took a seat next to him. She just stayed there for a moment before laying backwards onto the porch. "Hey." Prussia kissed her back, starting to purr before seeming to register the problem and pulling away as a hand went up to hide the ears now poking out.

Russia looked to her with a smile,"Hey." Shanon blinked, tilting her head in confusion,"Is everything alright?"

Gen paused, "What do you do if someone likes you?" Prussia nodded, smiling at her. "Ja ja everyzink is alright."

"Depends, do you like them back?" Russia hummed. Shanon puffed out one of her cheeks,"Then why did you stop?" Okay not so shy Shanon.

"...I don't know?" Prussia paused. "Uh... Nozink important."

"Just don't confirm anything." Russia shrugged. Shanon crossed her arms, looking especially pouty.

Gen paused, "Well how do you know exactly?" Prussia blinked and moved his hands to cup her face. "It's nozink." 

"Know what?" Russia raised an eyebrow. Shanon stared mostly at his eyes for once, she eased back into her smile. Even when she noticed the ears she pretended to not see them. That could be neglected if she tried.

"Know you like someone." Prussia smiled, his ears twitching slightly from being happy about this.

"Heart flutters... You think about them vithout realizing it... Honestly you could find it in a book." Russia smirked at her. Shanon could not ignore that, as she reached up and touched them delicately. She giggled,"... itscute ..."

Prussia blinked and a soft rumble came from his throat. "Oh kome on." Gen huffed, "Well like how do you know you like someone other than that." 

"Nope, it's cute." Shanon smiled wider, giggling more. "You hang out vith them a lot vith made up reasons?" Russia shrugged.

Gen paused, "What if you don't make up reasons and just bug them because you really want to?" Prussia whined, "You veren't suppose to find out about zeeeem."

"still think that counts as liking." Russia chuckled. Shanon continued to pet the ears with a smirk,"But I did, and it is very adorable."

Prussia huffed slightly as he purred louder, leaning his head into her hands. Gen blinked, "But that's two people then."

Shanon smirked a little more before kissing him again like this. He should be a happy man. Russia blinked,"Huh, really?"

Gen nodded, "Yeah. I mean following that logic." Prussia kissed her back, seeming to give up trying to get her to stop and pulling her close instead.

Shanon grinned into it, still messing with those cute ears. She did not know she was toying with fire. "Hm.." Russia seemed curious as to who else she was thinking of.

Gen looked at Russiacat, scratching him under the chin. "What should I do exactly?" Prussia took that moment to bring his arms around her as if securing her close.

Russia shrugged,"Can't help you there." Shanon squeaked a little into it now, are they seriously getting like this even in this time period.

Gen whined, "Pleeeeeaseee?" Prussia has no personal space.

"I literally don't have any ideas of how to help you." Russia rubbed the back of his head. Shanon was enjoying this but I think she needs to breathe with a little space. Plus don't forget about the precious cinnamon rolls.

Gen puffed her cheeks out, "Alright. Is there someone you like?" Prussia did let her go for a little bit to check on those. He wasn't going to let them burn. 

"Perhaps..." Russia blushed a little,"I'm not sure myself." Shanon was red most definitely now, breathing to catch it. Something opened up inside of her, and she's not sure how good that is suppose to be.

Prussia is trying to think of how long it will be for the ears to disappear as he took out the rolls then went about setting two on a plate. Gen blinked, "Really?"

Shanon is in relief for the moment and excited for the cinnamon rolls. Russia nodded,".. Da.."

Prussia handed her the plate then grabbed her a fork. “Hope zey turned out good.” Gen hummed, “Well okay then.”

"As long as you did better than Arthur, we're good." Shanon smirked, then proceeded to eat the precious cinnamon roll. Russia is glad Genesis is not pushing it further,"So..."

Gen can tell when people don’t want to talk about something anymore. “Oh yeah so what should I do?” Prussia chuckled, “Ja I guess you’re right.”

"Act like everything is same old same old I suppose." Russia chuckled. Shanon is a grinning wider at the taste of the sweet dessert, aw yis. It could have just a bit more cinnamon but this was good enough,"... This is... Really good."

Prussia blinked, “Really?” Gen paused, “What about Arthur though?”

Shanon nodded,"Go on, eat some of your work." She smiled, taking another bite. Probably getting a smidgen of icing below her lip. She can be a bit messy when enjoying food. Russia blinked,"Arthur's the one vho likes you?" She did not say his name before.

Gen blinked. Well seems she forgot she didn’t say his name earlier. “Uh... yeah?” Prussia paused before smirking as he leaned close to her. “You sure?”

"Interesting.. You left that out earlier." Russia shook his head in amusement. Shanon blinked, raising an eyebrow and nodding. She was just finishing swallowing her last bite.

Prussia grinned before kissing her. He sly. Gen looked at him. “Well... what do I do?”

Shanon definitely gasped a tiny bit in surprise. Shanon noooo u did it. Russia stretched his arms a bit,"Simple, either let him down easy or tell him you're unsure."

“What if I like him back though?” Shanon yeees.

"Tell him." Russia smiled at her. Shanon no u just let him in practically. Those ears probably aren't leaving anytime soon with all of this affection.

Prussia just hopes no one is coming into the kitchen, because he doesn’t want to explain himself. Gen blinked, “Can I abort?”

Lucky day for Prussia then. Shanon was certainly not denying this, especially since nothing was in the oven now. Russia tried not to laugh too loudly,"Vhy? He likes being told right from the start if he should stop. "

“Because I don’t know what to do after that. Like what exactly would happen from there??” Prussia should probably turn that off huh.

"Nothing much besides maybe a hug or even a small kiss on the cheek here and there, maybe." Russia smiled, thinking about it himself. Prussia would be very skilled if he could do that without looking. Or stopping what he was currently doing. Because someone would probably throw her hands up in the air in exasperation. Since she wants this to keep going.

Gen blinked, “...right.” Prussia is trying his best to get it without moving, but ovens are difficult to man.

"Knowing him, he vouldn't push you so... Yeah." Russia shrugged. Shanon is about to do it herself, she swears to God.

Prussia ended up just stopping their fun for a moment to look over at the oven as he turned it off. There problem has been solved. Gen nodded, “Yeah I guess so.”

Maybe doing this in the kitchen is not the best of ideas. Shanon seems tempted to do that ear thing again to him pretty soon. "So vhat are you going to do now?" Russia smiled, leaning back a bit.

Gen shrugged, “Not. A. Clue. You?” Prussia glanced at Shanon and grinned at her as he leaned close to her. If she wants to go somewhere else then alter him before he picks it back up.

"Nope." Russia sighed, rubbed his temples. Shanon paused for a moment then gently place her finger in front of his lips, whispering,"Somewhere else..."

Prussia blinked and pulled back some. “Vhere do you vant to go?” Gen looked at him, “Just want to relax?”

"That room we were in yesterday, before dinner." Shanon had picked that room specifically because hardly anyone would check it surprisingly enough. Russia nodded, finally laying down like she was,"Da, sounds like a good plan to me."

Gen smiled, “Alright then. I wonder how long until someone finds us just relaxing here.” Prussia nodded, “Alright. Lead ze vay.”

"Until I have vork to do or until someone vants you to do your lessons." Russia laughed. Shanon grinned, holding his hand and calmly walking back to that one guest room. She knew that they couldn't look too suspicious, in fact people would think by now they were going off to nap.

Gen scrunched her nose slightly, “Nooope. I still don’t want to take my lessons and no one can make me.” Prussia was still being aware of who they passed. Didn’t want trouble again.

"One day they vill, probably. Depends on how annoyed they get." Russia hummed. Shanon opened the door to that room, the hallway to it was empty. A hardly used room.

"they will never find all my hiding places. I even have some in my room.” Prussia glanced around slightly before going inside, pulling Shanon in after him.

".. Even in your room?" Russia raised an eyebrow. Shanon resisted a giggle as she went in, looks like these two nerds are going to be having fun of a different sort.

“Yup! Two little ones. I usually take naps in them.” If Shanon is willing the entire way then there’s no stopping Prussia.

"Really?" Russia inquired with interest. Shanon is willing, although it would be unacceptable in the time period without marriage. But there were young people out there who did do this.

Gen smiled, “Yes, but I don’t think someone as big as you would fit in them.” Let’s throw them into that mix of young people despite that fact one is most definitely not young.

"Of course not." Russia laughed. Shush the albino looks young and reckless enough.

Gen smiled, “Yeah.” Prussia is skilled in seeming young uNLIKE HIS LITTLE BROTHER.

"Any others?" Russia hummed. Yeah, weird... Tension needed to be released anyways.

This is true. Gen looked at him, “In my room? Nah. Other places? Yeah.”

Russia looked over at her,"How many?" Time to leave the other two alone for now.

Darn tootin’. Gen paused ebfore shrugging. “Never counted all of them.”

"Vell then there must be a lot." Russia smirked before looking up at the sky.

Gen smiled, “Yeah. It’s fun to hide in them though.”

"Must be... How do you even get avay vith it every time?" Russia chuckled.

“Because the one that is suppose to keep an eye on me is usually doing other stuff.” She must be talking about shanon.

".. True, Gilbert is a good distraction for her to let you get avay with it." Russia shook his head.

Gen smiled, “Even ebfore then she was usually doing all her chores and stuff so I was spent time figuring out how to hide.”

"So she vas good at her main job, not her side." Russia smirked.

“Well usually I’d be around her by the time she had to go out to run errands.”

"And vere those any fun?" He quirked an eyebrow.

“...No but I liked looking around.”

"... I hope you're allowed to go out by yourself more often.." Russia sighed.

“Why would I?”

"To see vhat's out there. Further from this place. See the vorld.." Russia smiled bittersweetly.

Gen shrugged, “Well me and society don’t get along, so I’m better off here.”

"If you say so." Russia glanced at her. Hopefully she would be happy with England around.

Gen smiled at him, “Why worry about it?”

"I don't know. Just vant you to be happy or something like that." Russia glanced away.

Gen blinked, “Why’s that?”

"Because your my friend of course. Vho vouldn't vant their friend happy?" Russia looked at her.

Gen paused, “Ah right. I forget it goes both ways.”

Russia was looking at the clouds again, appearing to become zoned out...

Gen went back to petting Russiacat, glancing up at the clouds to see what was interesting this time around. 

\-------- 

Shanon had gotten up after a decent time of rest to dress herself. They can't just be off and gone for the whole day after all. Russia had some more fun cloudgazing time with Gen.

Gen had basically dozed off in that time of clooudgazing, but she was most certainly up when the ruckus near the entrance got loud enough. She was definitely getting up to go see what was going on. Prussia had gotten up as well to get dressed. He paused for a moment when he thought he heard someone before going to check a window. “...Shanon stay here, okay?” Germany was busy trying to keep people from getting past the entrance, because well for one they seemed to eb talking about his brother and for two a lot of them had a gun.

Russia blinked getting up and going after Gen, quickly walking in front of her for her own protection. Shanon paused as she heard it too,".. No." She was already going towards the door to get out of the room. They just had to clear up a misunderstanding.. Or just give reason. The Calka brothers were trying to help as well, even though the blond one had a gimp now.

Germany was trying to be a good guard and not snap at them, but he was wearing thin with this. Prussia blinked and followed after her. “Shanon kome on.” Gen looked at Russia, raising an eyebrow. “It’s difficult to see things when someone as big as you in front of meeee Ivaaan.”

Well someone had to calm shit down. Shanon shook her head, walking out. If she has to stay inside away from everything out there, general force was needed. Russia shook his head,"Not safe. Sounds like a mob." England had come around too, looking mildly panicked.

Gen blinked, “well why are they here then?” She is going to figure this out whether or not she has to be behind Russia to get near. Prussia followed her, grabbing her hand. “Shanon.” Germany frowned when there was more noise made from the people before glancing back to where some of them were pointing. Of course his brother was outside now. Of. Course. He had his hands full too, so nothing he could do at the moment.

".. Something to do vith Gilbert... The incident last night.." Russia was connecting it. Shit. Shanon blinked, looking over her shoulder at him,"Gilbert, you have to understand why." Why she's trying to be out there really.

Gen blinked, “Theeen you should make sure him and shanon are okay instead.” Prussia frowned, “I don’t kare about vhy. You could get hurt.”

"Stay here inside then. Okay? Go to one of your hiding places, tell your family to do that as vell." Russia spoke with a harsh serious tone. Shanon glanced at the crowd before moving them both back inside,"You could too. Hell, they're here for you. It's best if someone was out there to explain. Or try to...." Not taking bullets yet it seemed.

Gen blinked, “Ivan they are obviously not here for my family. I doubt it will be a problem.” Prussia nodded, following her in. “Vell I could go explain. Zey kan’t hurt me.” Yeah, but it’s not like Germany is blocking every way in. Just the front entrance.

Russia sighed,"But you're the family trying to protect him." Shanon doesn't seem to catch it yet,"You're not invincible, Gil. No one is... If you got out there, you could.. Die."

Prussia sighed, shaking his head. “No Shanon. I kan’t die. At least not yet anyvays. Not even Vest kan die, but viz more reasons zan I do.” Gen shrugged, “Well maybe figuring out why they’re reacting like this could help resolve the issue.”

Shanon is holding her ground, her upset strained expression not leaving her. Russia sighed,"it could but doesn't sound like they'll listen..."

Prussia looked at her, “Shanon. Just trust me on zis okay?” Gen huffed, “I can go get my dad and he will persuade them to leave if need be.” One of the people in the crowd had slipped around back when seeing the two go back inside. He went inside and started moving around the downstairs floor in search of the Prussia.

Shanon bit her lip before seeing a blurry blob somewhere behind Prussia. Remember, she's nearsighted. She had an instinct to shove Prussia behind herself anyway. That was her split second decision. "Gen.. Ve can try... Not sure how much good it vill do.." Russia trailed off before hearing a resounding bang. His eyes widened. England looked over to where he thought he heard it... He was shaken up. Not again. He didn't want to witness another human's death.

Gen blinked and was instantly dashing into the house after hearing it. Germany said a few choice words under his breath before shouting at everyone to leave the premises and forcing them to get away from the entrance, shutting it then turning and going off to see what happened. Prussia blinked, turning when Shanon did that and froze for a moment. His eyes widened as she shook his head slightly. No he didn’t want this to happen. This is why he was trying to get her to be somewhere safe. His vision started to get blurry as tears formed and he looked towards the figure. He just about bared his teeth as he sneered. He wasn’t going to let him get away with this. Not after how long it had been for him. He had found someone and she was already gone before she should have been. He went to take a step towards the figure, who took a step back just the same, but he ended up crumbling to his knees as his face contorted.

Russia and England(once she came in) ran after Gen, they ended up holding her back right in front of the scene. Shanon was slightly there still, probably only having a few minutes before her body would give in. In the most quiet, raspy voice, she said," Gil... "

Gen most definitely didn’t need to be held back when she saw Shanon. She ended up standing there as if trying to actually make the connection that she didn’t agree with at all. Prussia’s throat tightened at that and he looked at her. He quivered slightly but carefully pulled her into his lap. “Shh. Don’t.” He paused, clearing his throat slightly to try and keep his voice from shaking so much. “Don’t talk, okay? Zis is just some fantasy or somezink. Not real.”

England and Russia could only be there for comfort now. They sent glares towards the shooter's direction. Shanon smiled at him still, some tears spilling. She coughed up some blood,".. I know... That's a lie...Gil, it's....... Okay..." She took in a deep labored breath.

Gen didn’t seem to be paying them any attention. The shooter just about left the place only to be caught by Germany. He wasn’t in a very forgiving mood, but he did rag the man tot he entrance and shove him out. Prussia shook his head, “No it’s not okay. You’re suppose to live as long as any human vould. It’s not okay. Zis shouldn’t have happened.”

All the two countries could do was.. Well, hold Gen in a hug. Shanon's family came around to see what happened. Her mother burst into hysterics with her sons holding her close, both crying silently themselves. They knew this was the end. Shanon used up some of her strength to cup one side of his face,"Everything.... Happens for a reason..... It's okay... I'll still be here, I'll still be with you." She felt her hand beginning to slip, just like her life fading away.

Prussia reached up, grabbing her hand and turning it over slightly to hold it. “It vasn’t long enough zough. It should’ve been longer. Longer zan zis by years.”

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, I loved you.. While I could." Shanon was about to go most definitely after that, body growing limp. Any last words should be spoken now before she slips away for good.

Prussia was going to cry. WAit no he was crying. He nodded slightly. “I love you too Shanon Calka.” Damn was his voice shaky in that.

With that, Shanon was gone. But there were Gilbert's last words to her, on her leg. Her mother was on the ground now, although her sons were trying to move her away from the scene.

Prussia just held her closer as he cried, mumbling about it not being fair. That it wasn’t right. Gen seemed to snap out of it somewhat and she abruptly slipped out from the two’s hug, turning and heading upstairs.

Russia looked to England. The blond went ahead and continued after Gen. Russia looked to Prussia.. He stayed there, there was some reasoning as of why they would shove themselves away from humanity. This was one. The boys finally got their mother to move, silently agreeing they should pack up and go. Leave Gilbert to calm down with the closure of holding her in his arms. For him, her words should appear somewhere at the least.

Prussia definitely had them, but in two places. The first was in the small of his back and the second was in his heart. Just thinking about what she said hurt. Gen went into her room and shut it before going to her desk and pulling it aside. Seems she wanted some serious down time after this.

England had just made it to her door when he stopped. He knew it would be more proper to leave her alone to let it registered. She wanted to be alone. So, he waited outside of her room, sitting next to the door. It's going to take a while for anyone to have Prussia let go of her.

Gen isn’t going to be coming out sooner than England may think. Prussia could stay there for years if he had the choice. Someone needs to snap him out of it or he really will do it.

England can wait as long as Prussia. Although that American git would probably get him out of there. Germany was probably the only one who could snap Prussia out of it.

Germany was in fact going to do that as he went over, glancing at Russia and nodding to him that he could leave cause he could handle this. He then sat down next to his brother. He leaned towards him and started saying a few things in a hushed tone. Prussia seemed to silently pay attention as his crying slowly died down, but his hold on Shanon had yet ot relax.

Russia nodded as he walked away... Time to send a message to his boss. England was thinking about sending a letter himself. Keep trying, Germany.

Germany is most definitely trying as he continues speaking to Prussia in hushed whispers. The albino seems ot have calmed down some. Gen opened the door to her room and headed down the hall. Seems she forgot to furnish one of her hiding spots when she got it open and she doesn’t want to mess with pulling things off her bed.

Prussia has to let go at some point.. She has to get buried and all. Or maybe cremated. England blinked, watching her go. He followed her, willing to be of use.

Gen went to one closet, taking a few pillows and two blankets then turning and heading back to her room. Prussia is probably not going to last that and Germany will most likely have them leave before then.

"Gen?" England asked in a soft unalarming voice. That is true... Hell he's going to have a break down when he sees those words. Hell he would break down if he just saw her let imprinted with his words.

Thus Germany is getting him focused on something else, carefully making the man relax his grip until he finally set Shanon down. Gen paused ebfore glancing at him. “...What is it?”

This would be breaking the hearts of many. At least he let go now. England paused,".. Want help?"

Gen stared at him for a moment then gave a halfhearted shrug and went back to her room. She walked to the nicely opened wall panel that was where her desk had been and set what she was carrying into it. Germany then coaxed him to get up and change outfits at least just in case. He even walked him all the way to their room.

England simply followed her. But then just stayed there, sitting where he was the night before. With the brothers gone, the workers had to do something with the body. So they put her gingerly in the nearest empty guest room, which wasn't that far at all. They even left the door open in case someone wanted to view her. Then they began to clean up where she once was.

At least that was taken care of. While Prussia changed, Germany sat down and was writing a letter to his boss to notify him they will be heading back soon and so on and so forth. Gen went into the wall at that point with shuffling and the occasional bump on the head happening as she arranges things in there. She then peered out at England. “Why are you sitting there?”

Frankie Calka had to be the strong brother, although he was the one with the closer bond than Dallas. His mother didn't want to move from her bed now and Dally was in a quiet angry crying fit. England looked to her,"... In case you need me." He thankfully had some paper on him for writing but he glanced around the room for a pen.

Gen paused, “Because you like me right?” Germany went to check on Shanon’s family after writing. Sure he didn’t talk to Shanon much, but he could consolidate them at least.

"That and I care about you just as much as I did before. Which is a lot, love." England bittersweetly smiled. Frankie is thankful for that. Both him and his younger brother felt like shit for not being able to protect their youngest and only sister. Tracey Calka couldn't believe they lost another family member so soon to her. Wouldn't be surprised if Prussia is back to sobbing if he saw his chest or saw his reflection. That would make it hurt much more.

Thus why Germany didn’t bring Prussia along for it. He even commented when talking to Frankie and Dallas that it wouldn’t have been possible forever. There was another pause and she gave a slight nod. “Then can you come over here?”

Frankie rubbed his brother's back, still trying to console him. Tracey was listening, she felt dead inside herself. One's kids weren't suppose to die before you. England nodded, calmly getting up and joining her.

Gen made sure there was space int he hiding spot for him to actually be in there. It would have been a lot harder for Russia, so luckily it was him. “..So why me?” Germany apologized about the events and ended up asking them if there was anything he could do for them.

England shrugged,"It just... Happened. One moment I'm fine with being your servant friend, the next I feel like I need to be closer than that." Tracey sat herself up, speaking finally," Just comfort your brother Gilbert for us, Ludwig..... We'll work everything else out.." Frankie looked to his mom, they were probably not going anywhere that Shanon had lived previously now. It would just hurt them too much. Hell, they'll probably move into another state here in the US.

Germany paused and nodded, turning and going back to his room to do just that. Gen nodded, “Well uh... I may be wrong and Ivan helped me get to this understanding but I like I like you too.”

Enjoy returning to ur brother Germany. England paused, then wrapped on arm around her,"You don't have to respond until you're sure.." 

“I just wanted to get that out.” Gen mumbled, pulling her legs in to hug them. “I was probably going to do it tomorrow or some other time really.” Germany is not enjoying it as he has to try and help his brother. The brother that was the one raising him first and was now heartbroken. If anything it hurt him too.

England smiled,"I'm glad you did anyway." He rubbed her shoulder. The Calka family was all set and ready to go, but apparently they were requested to see Master Greene... What was he doing? Giving them money, advice?

Master Greene probably intended to offer his condolences and venture onto what they are going to do and if he could help. Gen nodded, “Yeah I guess.”

Well after explaining they were leaving his work entirely and were planning to head north, he had many ways in which he could help. England sighed, "... You're allowed to cry, you know."

Gen paused, “...I don’t feel the urge to cry though. That’s the weird thing. ...that is weird right?” Master Greene offered them a means of travel and some money as well as rations for the journey.

"No.. Everyone has different ways to mourn a loss..." England thought about it as he spoke. Tracey simply accepted it with gratitude and thanks. But before she left, she wanted to have something given to Gilbert. She dug into her luggage and pulled out a stuffed animal rabbit. It was small, obviously meant for a child of a young age. It had belonged to Shanon when she was younger. It... Would be something good and well for coping.

Master Greene agreed to give it to Gilbert. He wasn’t one to go back on his word either. Gen nodded slightly and rested her head against him. “Okay.”

Tracey smiled before going downstairs. The family went to view their youngest one more time, she was gone. Cold and stiff. They soon left after that. England slowly began to run his hand through her hair.

Master Greene went to go talk to the Beilschmidt brothers and give Prussia the bunny as he agreed. Gen seemed to relax some after a while of that. “Hey Arthur I have a question.”

Too much sads. Not enough space. "Go on and ask." England glanced at her.

The sads is never ending. Germany took this time to inform Master Green they will be leaving their company and going back to their own country for... Prussia’s recuperation. He agreed and let the German get to work on packing. “How long are you staying?”

".. I don't know now. I won't be leaving right away but.. I may have to return home soon." England sighed. Poor German bros.

Gen nodded, “Alright. Let me know if you decide to go on adventures again.” This writer thinks you are mainly thinking of Prussia.

"I will." England smiled. This writer is thinking of both of them, Germany has to struggle trying to piece his brother back together.

That is true. Gen nodded again, “Good. We would have problems if you didn’t.” She mumbled. Seems the petting of her hair was lulling her to sleep.

Hell, think of all the other countries. France, Spain, Austria, and Hungary. All of them will be worried. "Mhm..." England hummed, continuing what he was doing. Hopefully it would get her to relax and sleep it all off.

That is also true. Gen was definitely calm as he continued and she ended up dozing off on the Brit.

Now that she had fallen asleep... England waited a long while before carefully removing himself from her. He was just going to be gone for a short while.

What was the Englishman going to do exactly is what this writer is curious of.

England was getting things ready to go as he thought up his letter to his boss.

As more of the residents of the manor started wrapping things up and going to sleep as well, the group from earlier that day seemed to come back. The Beilschmidt brothers were already gone as Germany didn’t want to take too long with getting Prussia back with people he’s familiar with. However Prussia was only one target in this attack as some of them went in towards the manor with things lit and ready to cause it to burn as well. Those awake could faintly hear the noise and anyone the group saw tyring to leave did not leave without being in pain or dead. 

England woke up Russia once he heard something familiar from the earlier hours of the day. They both recognized it. Ivan got out his pipe he had brought along while England only had his gun. They hurriedly went out. They weren't the only workers out there trying to stop the mob. Who would of thought they would end up in battle here.

Those that had been in the house and had yet to scramble out of there were doing quick check-ins to wake up any Greene family member they could immediately see as asleep which meant any in their beds. The people near the front went about making sure to set ablaze the front of the house, tossing whatever they were holding that was on fire through the windows to help it spread more.

Russia and England appeared to become the driving force to try and reach the house. Both yelling at the townspeople to let them through. It fell on deaf ears once the house was on fire. The boys still pushed into the house. After all, they wouldn't die. Hopefully someone of the Greene lineage would make it out to continue the family tree. These two were focused on getting to Gen. Both whispering that she would be okay.

Gen’s siblings were being guided out by a few workers while two went aobut helping the Master and Mistress of the house. Gen had gone unnoticed at the moment of check-ins since she was asleep in her hiding spot. However she did wake up when smoke found it’s way in, coughing out her lungs theoretically as she tried to figure out what was going on. She was definitely not panicking when she noticed England was gone too. She stumbled out of her hiding spot, coughing harder as she continued which wasn’t good as she was just running herself out of oxygen faster. Once the flames seemed to be eating at everything, the townspeople seemed to just let them through. There was no way they could prevent it anymore so no need to bother stopping them. Some of the Greenes had gotten out through the back by then, so the lineage was safe.

England had gotten to the point of shouting her name hoarsely into the fire and the flames, smoke affecting him too. The countries were helping each other move up into her bedroom. Russia immediately hauled her onto his back. They had to get out quickly before the house would crumble. England was in charge of making and finding a clear path.

Gen had already stopped breathing by the time they actually got to her. The Greene family was huddled off to the side as they watched the fire burn their house down. For all they knew they had lost Gen in the fire if they don’t see Russia and England.

The two made it outside with her and safely away from the burning building. All three were covered in ash and soot. At the moment, England was begging for her to not be dead. Russia was trying to bring her back to life. Both of their voices were hoarse.

" If only I didn't leave you alone... "

" Vhy didn't I tell you... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that one and that you continue reading on!


	7. TO BE CONTINUED

There is nothing here until later as it has not reached that point in the collective yet.


End file.
